The King Of Queens
by Dark-Star217
Summary: Sometimes, a really shitty situation can have a great outcome.
1. First Meetings

**A.N. Welcome once again to my wonderful world! So this is the third version of a Naruto/DxD universe. The other two have updates coming in a few days so, look forward to it. With that said here we go!**

It came as flashes in the dark.

Vivid memories of sight and sound.

The draw of breathe with each attack, the hint of desperation at every dodge.

The feel of fire in his veins, the feel of sweat stinging his eyes, and pain in his lungs.

It was terrifying.

It was thrilling.

He remembered fighting like a man possessed, his friends at his sides.

A war against a god.

They say you can't really know what kind of person you are until you are at death's door.

For Naruto...well that happened to be right now.

* * *

Given what kind of hell they just went through, one could assume Sasuke would be all for calling it a day. Dusting his hands and saying, "Yeah. Fuck this. I'm out for now."

No one would question it. Hell most would agree with him.

I mean fighting a GOD? A nifty spot holder on a resume, but something that would lead most people to call it quits for a day or fifty.

Naruto was only half surprised when Sasuke went off the deep end AGAIN, and revealed his plan to assassinate the Go-Kage. Don't get him wrong, the assassination thing wasn't surprising. It was the reason why.

Bare the world's hate? What an idiot.

Naruto conveniently ignored the time when he acted much the same.

And so, once more, the two titans clashed. Again in the Valley of The End.

Power against power. Steel against steel. Fist against fist.

Of course it would have to come down to their signatures.

Rasengan, and Chidori.

Like all the times before, the two attacks gave out before their owners, and both men when blow away from one another. Naruto sans a right arm, Sasuke missing his left.

Naruto had to chuckle, even if it was more of a wheeze, at the duality of it. Two sides of the same coin and all.

"I...won't let you...beat me like this.." Sasuke's voice carried over the roar of the water from the demolished falls. Broken and bitter. Angry and loud.

Naruto let himself wonder at that. How odd. Sasuke was usually more mild mannered. If just a bit of a dick.

Maybe it was the blood loss?

He turned his head to see Sasuke embedded in the cliff face across from him. The look on Sasuke's face was absolutely loathing.

Naruto would have sighed, but his collapsed lung was making it hard enough to breathe.

Naruto could feel the world fading around him, color fading in and out as darkness over came him.

Man...what a shitty seventeenth birthday.

 **'NARUTO! YOU HAVE TO MOVE!'** Kurama shouted in his mind.

It took Naruto a moment to understand the urgency, before he noticed the makings of a purple circle in the edge of his vision.

Ah...so that was Sasuke's plan. Without the old Sage or the previous Hokage...

Naruto looked up at the sky, drinking in the cloud covered sun. For all the destruction Sasuke and himself had unleashed...it was a nice day out.

Maybe this is why Shikamaru likes cloud watching?

One could almost call it peaceful.

A void closed around Naruto's field of vision, and all he knew, was falling.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the empty space Naruto had just inhabited. A feeling quite foreign to him taking hold. It wasn't pride. It wasn't joy.

Guilt. Guilt ate away at his heart. Sasuke's vision slowly darkened, exhaustion and lack of chakra taking it's toll.

The last thought on his mind, 'What...have I done?.'

The noise of the falls and the falling of stone was Sasuke's only answer. Followed by the angry roar of the tailed beasts as they were freed from their prisons.

Sasuke cursed, even as he blacked out.

Because even when he was lost in another dimension, with no way home, Naruto beat him.

* * *

Falling is a surreal experience. Fear drops into the deepest pit of your heart as you slowly come to terms with the fact that there is nothing to catch you from gravity's embrace.

The rushing of wind, the feeling of weightlessness, falling past the clouds that Shikamaru so envied. It was both amazing and horrifying.

For Naruto, it was his current problem. He had no energy, and he couldn't move, much less mold charka.

However, Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he let that bother him.

Was he worried? A bit.

Was he _scared?_ Not on your life.

It took a lot to scare the Great Uzumaki Naruto!

Though, scared or not, he would probably die here.

'Heh...sorry Kurama...guess I should have taken your advice huh?' Naruto spoke into his mind calmly.

Death wasn't something he actually feared. He had faced it many times in his life. By no means was he looking for death or accepting of it, but he wasn't afraid of it.

 **"...I don't know if I can save you...Naruto..."** Kurama responded.

Tearing them away form their world hadn't done either Naruto or Kurama any favors, and it once more left Kurama with only half of his chakra.

He didn't know if he had enough to save them both.

But, they say you can't really know what kind of person you are until you are at death's door.

It was at this moment, as Naruto broke from the oddly colored clouds, as the land expanded below them, Kurama learned what kind of person _he was._

He was the kind that would rather die then let his one friend, the one person he cared about in such a very long time, meet that same fate.

So, he did what he thought was only right.

'What...what are you doing?' Naruto asked as his body was enveloped in a cloak of red.

 **"I'm transferring the last of my chakra into a cushion for impact...It might not work. It might kill us both...but you have the Devil's luck...so maybe only one of us will bite the Kunai."** Kurama chuckled after he spoke. The others would be dumbstruck to see him, The Proud Nine-Tails, giving the last of himself to try and save a human.

'But...won't that kill you?!' Naruto shouted, he didn't want anyone to sacrifice themselves for him, ever again. Especially not Kurama!

 **"Who knows? I've never used up all my chakra before...but this instance might be worth the risk."**

'Kurama...'

 **"Brace yourself as much as you can. The ground is coming up fast!"**

The bubbling aura around Naruto solidified, and he streaked across the sky, the ground approaching like the judgement of the damned.

For weeks, people would speak of the Red Comet and the blessing or evil it brought. The world over would know of the blinding light the horizon was bathed in upon impact. Rumor and story spread like a massive game of Chinese telephone, all traced back to a single source.

And the Maou, ruler's of the underworld, would send many a search party into the familiar forest, searching for what ever had crashed into their realm.

* * *

Sirzechs was a tall Devil. He had flowing red hair, and striking blue eyes. A handsome, angular face was framed by how his hair was styled. His ornamental pauldron armor seated upon his shoulders, colored in a dull grey and bright gold. He looked every bit regal as he did warrior.

Well, if it weren't for the way his head was currently rested in his hands.

For weeks he had sent out search parties to the Familiar forest, where a strange, blood red meteorite had landed. Now usually that wouldn't be odd, seeing as meteorites impacted earth all the time.

But the Familiar forest was in it's own pocket dimension. Meaning something would have had to force it's way past the barrier's the first Lucifer had constructed. No small task.

It was only do to the Master of the Familiar forest, that the Maou had even been alerted to the occurrence!

Now, just day's before the full moon, Sirzechs was in an odd way. His little sister, Rias, had BEGGED him to go with her to get her first familiar a few weeks back, and he had agreed. However, with some possible unknown threat, he was tempted to call the whole thing off till they could be assured of any aspiring devil's safety.

But then Rias would be so sad! And it would be his fault!

"Sirzechs-sama...would it not be simple to recall your peerage and have them all act as escort for the Young Lady?" Grayfia Lucifage, his wife and queen, questioned. She maintained her position to his right hand-side, a half step behind him. Her maid outfit pressed and pristine.

Sirzechs brightened at those words. It had been sometime since he, himself had set out on a mini-adventure. And it had been years since his peerage had all been together.

"Grayfia! You're a genius!" He shouted as he sprang to give his loving wife a tight hug, and possibly a kiss, for her idea.

Only to be smacked down by her delicate hand.

"Lord Lucifer, acting in such a way is unseemly while at work." His wife's monotone voice carried over his whining as he held his head where a bump was forming.

"Your so mean Grayfia.."

* * *

Rias looked at the people around her, a suspicious curiosity taking hold. Her brother's peerage had little reason to ever get together, each having work and/or families of their own. Along with all of them being High-Class Devils, they hadn't served in a Servent roll in years. At 10, even Rias had some suspicions as to the reasons why.

There was Macgregor Mathers, a world renown Magician, her brothers **[Bishop]** and a bit of a magical legend. A founding member of Golden Dawn, the premier magic association. He was a taller man, on level with her brother easily. He was lanky, with a beautiful mix of black and blond hair, that flowed down his back in waves. He had a slightly haunting look, with a sunken smile and slited pupils. It was...a little odd, but Rias had seen stranger beings.

Next was Souji Okita, **[Knight]** , Master Swordsman and Former-Captain of the 1st Shisengumi Squad of days gone by. He still dawned his old uniform. A haori and hakama over a white kimono. A white tasuki crossed over his chest and tied along his back. The haori was colored a light blue with stripes along the sleeves. He held the visage of a man in his late twenties, much like Macgregor. A sword rested on his hip, attached to the white belt he wore. He had light brown hair with hazel for eyes.

Along with these two master class fighters, walked Surtr Second. The Underworld knew him as The Ultimate **[Rook]**. He was a large man, standing a staggering two meters tall, pounds of muscle racked his body, and an untamed aura escaped his form regularly. His always present bottle of sake tied at his waist. Whatever he and Souji were talking about must have been hilarious, because his booming laugh split the silent forest with ease, his black hair shaking as his head was throw back.

Beowulf, one of her brothers **[Pawn]** 's. A descendent from the Hero Beowulf, he was a man with an athletic build and an air of seriousness, he was a sharp contrast from her brother's usual behavior. He looked in his mid-twenties, with short cropped brown hair and a stylish suit, not really meant for the woods. That image was broken when Surtr slapped him on the back and jokingly called him his sidekick, making a rain cloud appear above his head.

Last, and far from least, walked Grayfia Lucifage. The Ultimate **[Queen]** , her sister-in-law and the second most important woman in Rias' young life. She had always been the serious one of the group, never allowing for untoward silliness or impropriety. Grayfia was like an eye of the hurricane. Control. Power. It inspired Rias like no other.

Her brother had informed her a few hours before they had left that his peerage would be tagging along in their escapade into the Familiar Forest. She hadn't made a fuss of it simply because she didn't want her brother to change his mind. It had taken her WEEKS to convince him to take her, and after the news broke that a meteorite had crashed into the forest last month, she was worried he would go back on his promise.

If dealing with a few extra people meant she finally received her first familiar, then so be it.

"Welcome Lord Lucifer." A voice called from the trees, before a figure dropped in front of the gaggle of Devils.

It took a lot for Rias not to squeal in excitement. He looked just like Ash Ketchum! Down to the strange baseball style hat!

Even as a closet Otaku, Rias didn't want to look improper in front of the Familiar Master. She is the Heir of the Gremory House after all. She would have to come back here later as her own peerage grew, it wouldn't do to make a bad first impresson.

"Ah! Hello there, Dachi! Glad you could meet us today." Sirzechs greeted amicably. He had always enjoyed talking to Dachi, the man's fun loving nature reminding Sirzechs of himself.

Dachi gave a light bow and tried to to appear disarming. Some of the hardest hitters in the Underworld stood before him, Lady Grayfia alone was terrifying on a good day. He took in the seven people before him in a small wonder, before thinking to speak.

"Who shall be receiving a familiar today Lord Lucifer?" Dachi spoke slowly.

"Ah yes!" Sirzechs reached behind him and pushed his Little Rias forward from the area she had partially hidden away in. "That would be my sister! Rias Gremory."

Dachi looked at the diminutive red head before him and shrugged. Wouldn't be the first time he had helped a young heir claim a familiar.

"Have you given any thought to the type of familiar you want?" Dachi asked.

"Well...I have a fair grasp on most forms of magic," The girl began, a hand on her chin. "And I don't have any peerage members yet. Could you recommend something in a support role? Perhaps in medicine or information?"

Dachi blinked in surprise. Usually when people came here, they either wanted something strong and flashy, or had no idea what they wanted. This was kind of refreshing.

"Well, for information, this forest host several prospects. Bats, Song Birds, and Foxes chief amoung them. Fast, intelligent, and very keen of hearing and sight." Dachi rambled off. "For a medical support, we have Undines. They are water-spirits and are exceptional at medical magic. However... they are a bit... odd."

"Odd?" Rias chirped, "Odd how?"

"Ah...well..." Dachi rubbed the back of his head, before looking st the rest of Rias' party for help, all of which just avoid his gaze and carried on in their own little worlds.

'Useless Devils.'

"Perhaps I could introduce you to one? Her name is Haruko, and she has been very interested in finding a master." Dachi said as he motioned for Rias and company to follow him.

It took a short walk, but after a scant several minutes, they arrived at the edge of a lake. All was silent for a moment, before Dachi shouted "HARUKO!"

A magical display of water played out before the group of devils drawing a gasp from young Rias. It was awe inspiring, tantalizing, wonderful!

And then it wasn't.

As the water flowed backing to the lake, a tall, muscular...woman(?) stood on the lake, flexing...her(?) arms.

"Yeah... same as always with these Undin types." Sirzechs spoke, amusement in his tone. He felt bad for allowing this sight to greet his little Rias-tan, but it was ALWAYS funny to see the reactions to the Undin.

Rias felt herself go green, nausia washing over her like a putred wave. She turned and bolted into the woods a scream echoing after her.

"So Gross!"

"Ah...that might be a trouble." Dachi spoke, slightly numb as he watched the little girl run into the deadly forest.

A beat.

"Gremory-San!" Dachi shouted as the other devils moved to chase the wayward girl down.

Haruko just stood on the lake, a sweat drop sliding down the side of her face as the clearing emptied of people.

A slight sob escaped her. Why couldn't she find a master!

* * *

Rias continued to pelt through the forest, running from the horrific sight she just bore witness to.

To be fair, Rias was still a young girl, so seeing something so...wrong, she could be forgiven for over reacting.

Rias was brought to an abrupt halt however, her mind catching up with her actions.

She was a young girl, now deep within the Familiar Forest. That she was visiting for the first time.

And now she was alone.

And lost.

"Nii-sama!" The young redhead cried.

Usually Rias would avoid calling for her brother like the plague, but this...this was different.

She cast her head to the left and right, the realization slowly dawning on her.

This Forest was large.

Exceedingly so.

A soft gulp left her lips.

A snap resounded from behind her, making Rias jump. She spun on a dime, casting her eyes into the shadows of the trees, looking for the source of the disturbance.

Blood red eyes caught hers. A deep growl emanating from its direction. Rias stumbled back, fear gripping her heart.

She had heard of the types of monsters that stalked these woods, beasts that would rend flesh from bone at the slightest provocation. That's why she had begged Sirzechs to bring her. She had been sure, in secret, he would protect her from anything.

The growling increased, and from the shadows strolled a massive fox. Easily two meters from paw to shoulder. It's fur crimson as her own hair, a snarl on its muzzle. It walked at a slow, steady pace, each foot fall making the pit in Rias' stomach grow.

Nine tails waved behind the beast, and Rias felt despair. This was a creature of legend, worshipped as a god in certain regions of Japan.

A Kyuubi. Seen as a beast of catastrophe, as well as being known for its supreme intelligent.

It was said a single Nine-Tailed Fox, was worth an Army of mid-class devils.

The Yokai faction had managed to remain neutral during the Three Faction War due to the leadership of Yasaka, a nine-tailed yokai fox.

The beast displayed its tails in an act of fan fair, and Rias, for all her fear, looked on in awe. Even with her life now on the balance, she couldn't help but admire the creatures beauty.

The Fox jumped forward, it's maw parted to sink it's fangs into Rias. She screamed and fell backwards, arms shooting up, to have some for of protection.

She waited for the pain.

But it never came. Rias cracked a single, hesitant eye open. The fox had stopped just short of her, she could see its nose moving, possibly taking in her scent.

It took a small half step back, and cast a critical eye at the young girl, before turning around and looking at Rias for a moment. It suddenly bounded to the tree line from whence it came, stopping momentarily to look back at her.

Rias blinked at the odd behavior, casting a look around the trees surrounding them.

"Do you...want me to follow you?" She found herself asking, a conflicted look crossing her features.

The fox nodded once, then shook its head toward the darkened woods.

Rias took a moment to think. This was a legendary beast, something that could easily kill her. If she followed it, the odds of that happening increased substantially by standard logic.

 _'But why hasn't it yet?'_ A small voice rang in the back of her head.

Rias looked around once more, and realized she only had one option for being saved. She was lost in the heart of a forest, with monsters potentially every where. The fox was likely to be avoided by other creatures, based on its sheer size alone. If she followed it, and it didn't kill her, as it so easily could have, maybe someone would find her?

Rias slowly took a step forward, and then another. Steeling her resolve, she followed the fox into the woods.

* * *

It was a short walk, at least in Rias' mind. The fox had lead her to a cliff side, where a large opening sat. She noticed a lot of the plant life leading to the area was dead, or even burned. But around the cave entrance, plant life bloomed spectacularly.

There was even some of the smaller Familiar creatures playing in the area, to the young girls amazement.

Little birds and foxes played by the mouth of the cave, a pair of sprite dragons flew above, almost lazily. Even a pixie or two could be seen relaxing on the large flowers in the area.

Rias stood still basking in the serenity of the scene, a soft smile stretching across her face. This...was nice.

A huff and slight growl drew her attention back to the fox. It stood at the mouth of the cave, making soft motions with its head, as if to beckon her to enter.

Rias took one last look at the lovely planet and animal life in the area, committing it to her young mind.

Rias quickly made her way over and into the cave, a slight trepidation in her movements.

She had trusted the fox so far, what's one more leap?

* * *

A soft glow illuminated Rias' walk into the dark cave, emitting from one of the nine tails of her companion.

Rias had to wonder at her situation, it was fairly odd from what she understood about Familiars. Perhaps the fox wanted to test her? Make her preform some task or rite of passage?

Maybe it had a family back here that needed her help?

Maybe it wanted to eat her away from everything else?

All contemplation stopped as the two beings approached what seemed to be the end of the cave, however.

There was a boy in the wall. Well not so much a boy as a young man. He was wrapped in red crystal, his clothes were torn and lightly charred. His right arm wasn't visible, but that may just be from the angle in which he sat embedded in the wall. He had a serene look on his face, even as he lay floating in the exotic gem.

" **I have brought you here in hopes you could help him.** " A voice resounded through the cave, causing Rias to jump and release a slight scream.

She turned her head every which way before finally settling on the Fox.

"Can you...talk?"

" **Not in the most conventional of ways.** " Came The voice. Ever as the Fox only stared back at her intently.

"Telepathy...?" Rias questioned, the Fox hadn't moved it's maw, so that was the only option Rias could think of.

" **You are quite astute for one so young.** " The fox approached the frozen man and laid before him.

" **This man is my...friend. I have spent the last weeks trying to awaken him, but it seems my powers can no longer reach him. As of now, he remains in a sort of stasis, until I can find some power to jolt his system. I have been looking for any options.** " The fox looked at Rias as he said this, and from the look of the girls face, she was beginning to understand.

"You need my help." Rias spoke softly, seeing the nod she received, she felt compelled to ask, "but how can I help? I don't know much medical magic..."

" **You are a devil...are you not? I have spent weeks chasing off your kind. Those that were fully enveloped by your dark nature, or those that came off as half-breds. I can sense the items in those half-bred, and seeing as you are pure in your darkness, I assume you have someway to do the procedure.** "

"You speak of the Evil Pieces.." The fact the Fox could even feel them in the humans and Yokai that had been turned was incredible in of itself.

" **I care not for the title you use. Can you do it?** "

"Yes. As Heir to the House of Grimory, I have already received my Evil Pieces." Rias walked forward and placed a hand on the large red gem, taking in the boys features.

"Why should I help this Man?" Rias spoke, this was no small favor that was being asked of her, after all.

" **I have looked into your heart Child. I see the innocence and want to help others that my partner shares. It is why I led you here instead of chasing you out of my domain.** "

"He is a good person, then?"

" **I have seen so few like him in my many years. I ask this favor knowing he may hate me for it. I understand this will tie him to you, in more ways than one. He has never been one pleased by others making choices for him...I...I just don't want his light to fade.** "

Rias looked at the Fox in no small wonder. He spoke of this man with a kind of reverence, like he was the one truth of the world.

"Why would you go so far for him?" She had to know before she could decide.

" **I have been known throughout the ages as a mindless beast. Something to be feared. Hated. In those years, I learned to do the same. Anger, fear, hate. Those feelings filled my heart and darkened my view of the world and the people in it. He...Naruto...he saw something else in me. Something good. It wasn't always that way, but he has earned my faith and trust. If it means earning his ire to save his life...** "

"You really look up to him..." The fox laid on its front paws at the foot of the gem, a certain resignation at the proclamation. "Naruto.."

Rias looked at the boy once more, a sort of warmth spreading in her heart. Something about him called out to her. Something she wanted to trust and cherish. Something pure.

With a wave of her hand, a chess piece appeared. It was a sylized after a queen. It held archaic symbols running up and down its length.

A mutated **[Queen]**. A rarity in Devil society.

"I will help you. I can provide you with this **[Queen]** Piece, but I can't assure you of the outcome. Bring other beings back from the dead is what these piece were designed around. I'm not sure what will happen with him only being in a pseudo coma." Rias slowly placed the piece against the red gem. "I'm not even sure if it will be strong enough to help him. The powers of the Evil Pieces is directly related to how strong the **[King]** , me in this instant, is. If he is strong enough to make a friend out of a Kyuubi..."

" **I will allow the trinket to bind with him, giving a fraction of my own power to increase it's accessiblity. Together, that should be enough to awaken him.** "

Rias looked at the Fox for a moment, her decision already made. "Alright. I will help you. What is his full name?" She asked as the piece made contact.

" **Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.** "

"In the name of the House of Grimory, I command thee. Rise and live life anew as a devil, Naruto Uzumaki!" Rias poured a portion of her magic into the piece, and a red glow filled the cavern. A yellow light enveloped thepiece as it slowly sank into the gem.

Rias covered her eyes as the light became blinding, and a loud crack rang throughout the cave.

Naruto was mildly surprised when he began to feel. Surely death meant no sense of touch right? He'd just be a soul floating in the pure land based on the conventional religions of the Elemental Nations.

So why the hell was his back so sore?

"Ittai...who knew death would ache so much..."

His throat felt horse, rough from disuse. He lifted a hand and slowly rubbed his face, before dragging it through his hair.

A soft gasp made him freeze.

 _'Wait a second...'_ slowly, Naruto opened his eyes, the dim light quickly allowing his eyes to adjust. The blur in his vision faded, and a short red-headed girl filled his sight.

"Holy shit. Mom..?" Naruto rubbed his eyes, his left hand pinching at the bridge of his nose, there no way that was the child version of his mom!

Blinking once more as he sat up, the girl approached him slowly.

"Are you okay...Naruto?" She spoke slowly, hesitantly.

Naruto flashed a cheesy smile, "Uh Yeah. Why do you ask? Wait how do you know my name?" He replied.

"Uh...this...fox told me..and I ask because well..." Rias pointed to his right, a look of shock and slight sadness on her face.

"Fox..?" Naruto looked around, before realizing the weight on his lap. Casting his eyes down, he came face to face with the familiar vision of Kurama.

Only a lot smaller.

"What...how did...what?" Naruto tried to vocalize his surprise, only to feel totally tongue tied.

" **It's good to have you back...partner.** " The sorely missed gravelly tone of his friend and partner almost made Naruto jump.

"How...I don't...what's going on? Where are we? How are you out of the seal? Why aren't I dead?" Naruto fired off even as he moved to wrap his arms around the large fox laying across his legs.

Arm.

Naruto stopped, staring at the stump of his right hand. Oh...so that's what the girl meant. The fight with Sasuke came back in a flash, and the falling from the sky. That must mean the place Sasuke sent him was a different world all together...

Naruto just pushed it to the back of his mind, and finished his movement, wrapping his arms around Kurama's neck.

"You did it man! You really did it! You saved us!" He spoke softly, gratitude flowing with his words.

Rias stared on in both amazement and joy. This man brushed off the missing arm like nothing, but cling to the fox and thanked it as if it was the most important thing in the world. She may not know much bout him...but the words he spoke were genuine from what she could feel. He really was grateful for the fox being with him.

Kurama tried not to tear up, even as Naruto held him and sang his praises. It had been so very long since he had last been hugged, long before even his first sealing. The words that tumbled from Naruto made him feel light. Peaceful.

Important.

" **It wasn't just me Naruto...this young girl, Rias, provided me with the power necessary to bring you back to the waking world.** "

Naruto leaned back from the Fox, casting his eyes to the girl once more. He smiled brightly, before beckoning for her to come forward.

"Thank you Rias-chan. I must have been pretty bad off if Kurama need help. Usually we make due with our individual skills, but if he was worried enough to ask for help, it says a lot about what my state was...and what kind of person you are." Naruto's smile softened considerably. "For him to ask you...you must be a very good girl."

Rias for her part just blushed deeper and deeper, even more so when Naruto's left hand dropped into the top of her head and lightly tussled her hair, a soft grin on his lips.

Usually she hated when people did that! But this...felt...

Rias quickly stepped back and coughed into her hand, trying to force her blush down. Naruto looked confused for a moment, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Y-yes well... Kurama was it? Was very adamant about your survival...I couldn't just leave you to an unknown fate."

Rias looked Naruto in the eye, steeling herself for the coming conversation. With a gulp she soldiered on.

"As it stands, you may not be happy with which the means of your survival were insured..I am a Devil you see. I used my **[Queen]** to act as a catalyst in which Kurama-san could awaken you."

Naruto just tilted his head, going to scratch his head, only to deadpan at his still missing right hand. _'That's gonna get annoying.'_

"What do you mean by devil Rias-chan? And what's a queen piece?" Naruto asked, turning his focus back on the red-head.

"A devil is a being born of the Lilith blood-line, and inhabitants of both Earth and Hell. We have special abilities that allow for the use of magic and inherited powers."

" **Think human, but everyone has the ability of chakra and even a few hold bloodline limits.** " Kurama chimed in, knowing Naruto would still be confused.

"Ahh, that makes sense. Though I still don't understand why that would upset me."

"For the sake of the dwindling devil population after a series of conflicts...Ajuka Beezlebub, one of the Four Maou created the Evil Piece System. This allows normal humans and Yokai to be turned into devils. It uses the pieces from the game known as chess and allows for a maximum of 15 uses. The ones that become devils this way are known as Peerage members and are bound to the one that owns the pieces. Known as the **[King]**." Rias stopped to take a small breathe, and also calculate Naruto's serious expression.

"I see. I take it you used one of these...pieces on me, and have bound me in the same way." Naruto spoke, closing his eyes in concentration, feeling throughout his energy, he found a blip. Something new, different.

"Yes...I can feel it. A small part of my chakra as been changed...and I can feel a pull to your energy signature.." Naruto nodded finally. "Alright. What's else?"

Rias just blinked in surprise, before turning to Kurama. "I thought you said he'd be upset?"

Kurama just shook lightly, as if to laugh. " **Well...he is unpredictable.** "

"I can't be upset at you two doing your utmost to save me. Honestly I'm just kind of grateful." Naruto spoke, smiling and rubbing the back off his head with his left hand.

Rias just stood there in a bit of shock. For someone to be so accepting of being forcefully turned was both uncommon and...plain weird to her. She coughed into her hand once more, seeing how the other two in the cave were looking at her oddly.

"Yes...ah...I suppose I should explain as much as I can, so you aren't to shocked for what's to come."

"For a kid, you're pretty smart ya know?" Naruto laughed as he adjusted his seated position for the upcoming information dump.

" **Considering what an idiot you can be, maybe it's good you wound up here.** " Kurama snarked in good nature, leaning his head into Naruto's lap.

"Kurama~ that's not nice!" Naruto whined, even as his hand reached down to stroke Kurama's head.

Mean old fox.

Rias looked at the two before sighing and taking a seat as well. "Right...this may take a while."

And so, she explained all about the world she had grown up in.

 **A.N. Hey guys! Last version of the Naruto DXD crossover I'll be doing. The reason I'm doing things this way will become clear in future installments. This is a Naruto as a Devil story, obviously. Rias is 7 years younger than Naruto, and I already have plans to give her the other original members of her peerage before anyone asks. Let me know what ya think!**


	2. South Paw

Naruto stared out of the bay window as moon light flooded the room, it hadn't taken long for Rias' family to find them after Kurama lead them from his so called "dead-zone".

Thought that meeting was...interesting.

 _"Rias-tan!!"_

Naruto suppressed a shudder.

" **It was my territory. What else would you call it?** " Kurama spoke, interrupting Naruto's reminiscing.

Naruto gave a chuckle, "Good point, Buddy." He spoke softly.

The fox was laying just below the couch he was sat upon.

Naruto turned and surveyed the room he was currently occupying, taking in the grandiose portrayal of wealth. A large king sized canopy bed, frame crafted from a fine ebony wood. Sheer silk curtains hung over the support banisters. A deep red satin bed spread laying in wait to wrap the sleeper in a loving embrace.

What could be thousands of dollars, in a bed.

It actually sickened Naruto a little. This was **one** of the _guest_ rooms. What must the regular tenets sleep in?

It's why he found himself awake now, he wasn't use to such luxury. It was too soft. Too...much. It was why he opted for the couch, still comfortable, sure, but less so than the air that was the bed.

" **You do know** **you don't have to stay here...right?** " Kurama chimed.

That started Naruto a bit. He had some questions for the Fox about this whole situation, now that it struck him.

"What are you talking about? According to Rias, if I run off, it'll make me a criminal...and some grossly deformed monster." Naruto shot back with a shudder.

" **No. She said resurrected devils who run from their [King] would grow grotesque. You, however are still human.** " Kurama responded matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean? Didn't you use her [Queen] Piece to turn me?" Naruto spoke, a slight accusation coloring his tone, even as he cast his eyes to his life long partner.

" **Who do I look like boy? Do you seriously think I would allow someone any kind of power over you, after all you did to protect me?** " the fox scuffed, the nerve of this human. " **I needed something from this world to reach you. When I made that shell around you, I died. I spent weeks reforming in the Familiar Forest, then sought out the cave in which you had become embedded.** "

"Wait you DIED?! Kurama why would you do that?!" Naruto tried to keep from shouting outright, even as he shot to his feet. This was...why?!

" **It was either me, or both of us. I reform after death, using the chakra of the world. You, Naruto, do not. Had you died, I would have died anyway. It was the best option.** " Kurama spoke clinically. He had lived for thousands of years, did Naruto really not trust him to have some kind of a plan?

Kurama felt a hand land between his ears, and he lifted his head to look at the Blond standing over him. "Kurama...Its not that...I never want people sacrificing themselves for me. The fact that you did..." a soft sob escaped Naruto. He knew he was being silly, The fox was right there.

But that kind of dedication...

" **Oh quite your blubbering** " the fox shook its head, even as a little warmth filled his heart. Having someone cry over you was kinda nice...if a bit embarrassing. " **It all worked out like I thought it would so it's fine. Anyway, when I found you, I couldn't bring you out on my own. The chakra of this world is tainted...different. I couldn't breach the shell of my old chakra.** "

Naruto whipped his eyes a little, "So that's why you needed the Evil Piece. Something to act as a bridge between your new chakra and my body."

" **Exactly. Because my old chakra was made from the nature chakra of our old world, the chakra I have gathered in this world wasn't compatible. The Evil Piece was never actually used, just acted as a catalyst. The fact that no one here had realized that is incredible to say the least.** " Kurama spoke with a huff.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. The fox singing praises? "Incredible how?"

" **Incredibly stupid.** " Ah there it was.

"So then what is that little new addition to my chakra signature? I'm sure you've felt it too...haven't you?" Naruto asked, a new questioning gaze forming on his face.

" **That...is actually a good question. It could be the taint of this world's nature chakra flowing from me to your coils. It could be some part of That Girl that was left over from using her piece. It could just be something weird with you. Wouldn't be the first time.** " Kurama snarked. Naruto dealt with more weird shit on a daily basis than most people did in their entire lives.

Naruto sat back down and leaned into the cushions of the couch, his left hand dragging through his hair. If he was tied to Rias in anyway he couldn't just up and disappear, he'd never been able to just break bonds like that.

"So what should we do then? If we run off, Rias will think we abandoned her, and since you tricked the poor girl in the first place..." Naruto trailed off. He should have realized Kurama wouldn't give in to something that easily. He'd been with the fox for almost eighteen years.

" **Tell her the truth then. I don't care. You're back. I'm regaining my lost power. It's a win-win in my book.** " Kurama flopped back down, closing his eyes.

Naruto looked at the fox, a new question springing to his mind. "Ya know...You being this small makes sense now...if you only just started to regain your yin and yang chakra...but something is still bothering me."

In a way, Naruto supposed that made the most sense. When his old man combined the two halves of Kurama's chakra, the Fox had almost tripled in size.

" **What's that brat?** " Kurama opened one eye and cast it up to Naruto.

"How come you let Rias ride you on the way back from the Forest?" Naruto spoke with a teasing smile.

" **I- you- Shut Up!** " Kurama shouted even as Naruto laughed.

Deny it all he wanted, Naruto knew Kurama liked Rias, if only a little.

Naruto walked into the dinning room of The Gremory Estate, lavish not even the beginning of how he would describe the masterfully crafted seating and utensils. This really was like being in a whole new world.

After he had managed a scarce few hours of sleep, he had decided to explore, hoping to learn more about the people whose daughter he had "saved."

A soft scoff left Naruto's lips. He'd been layed up in a cocoon of high density chakra. Not much saving to be done that way.

He was disappointed Kurama wasn't with him at the moment, the fox wanting to sleep more, and apparently regain more of the chakra from the world.

Naruto stopped walking at the and put a hand to his chin.

 _'Come to think of it...how was Kurama able to form in this world anyway? Are there other beings like him? Or maybe he is just some form of conscious that can gather chakra to pyshically manifest?'_

Naruto squeezed his eyes tightly in thought, something he wasn't well known for in the first place. His brain was starting to hurt. So many questions, so few answers. Honestly, this whole thing was a clusterfuck.

"Someone seems to be troubled." A melodic voice reaches his ears. Causing Naruto to spin in place.

A woman stood in the door way, elegantly dressed in a white gown that accented her curves. Two red gems sat on her neck, one in a choker, and one in a sliver necklace. That along with her light brown hair made her purple eyes just pop.

She was honestly, and unequivocally attractive in Naruto's modest opinion.

She was also Lady of the Gremory House. Venelana Gremory, nèe Bael, a powerful Devil, and Rias' mother.

She wore a slight smile, taking a bit of pleasure in making the young man her daughter brought home, jump.

 _'Hmm that sounds much more inappropriate in my head than I meant it too.'_

Shaking her head slightly she took in Naruto's slightly put out features. "Good morning Naruto-san. It's good to see you up so early."

Naruto just scratched his head with his left hand, a small sweat drop sliding down his face while he released a nervous chuckle.

 _'Jesus Christ she came out of no where! Rias never said her mom was a ninja!'_

"Ahh I wouldn't get too use to it. I usually sleep till around ten, just with all the new information and learning all I did yesterday..." Naruto trailed off as he took in the dining hall once more.

"Ah I see, I suppose someone in your unique position would be a bit hard up on sleep." Venelana spoke softly.

After Sirzechs had returned with an extra party member, questions had flown a mile a minute. At the time Naruto hadn't felt the need to hide too much about how they met from everyone, so the truth about where he was from and how he came to be a guest had been revealed to the family. At the time, everyone assumed the same as him, he was Rias' new [Queen].

Naruto blanched, _'That's right...I still need to tell them...'_

"I wanted to thank you one more time, Naruto-san." Venelana spoke softly as she walked closer to him, her hands clasped in front of her.

"What for Gremory-sama?" A disrespectful brat he may be, but this was Rias' mom. She seemed nice enough, and with the news he'd be telling her and others later, best to try and butter her up.

"You DID save my little girl, and please call me Venelana." The lovely devil spoke. She stopped a few feet from Naruto, a small smile on her face, gratitude clear in her eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far," Naruto started, his hand once more finding his hair as he glanced away nervously. "truth of the matter is, if Rias hadn't come along, I'd still be stuck in that crystal."

"Ah, but you escorted a young girl from a very dangerous place, you could have left her, or worse, hurt her yourself." Venelana spoke resolutely. She may be a kind woman, but she was wise to the world. Being turned into a [Queen, Naruto could have slaughtered her little girl and left, it had happened before to young devils getting ahead of themselves. She could see he was a kind man, but the possibility was there.

"Yeah That never woulda happened." Naruto spoke with a scowl. "Rias is a good girl, the fact she went out of her way to help a stranger, _'Even if she was kinda tricked.'_ speaks a lot for her character. I owe her a debt, ya know. I couldn't just abandon her." Naruto smiled lightly, having already made up his mind on what he was going to do.

Rias WAS a good girl. Given the tenuous peace that was currently being held, her position as an heiress, and his own hero complex, he wouldn't leave.

Besides, Rias' family was pretty nice.

Venelana, for her part looked at Naruto with a small sense of wonder. Most people forcibly turned held a grudge against the perpetrator, yet he brushed it off without a complaint.

"Aren't you worried about what this means for you? My daughter did force you into indentured servitude, for lack of a better word." Venelana asked as she narrowed her eyes slightly. She wanted to buy this mans kind act, but she knew people that could act this way, only to show their true colors in private. Cruelty wore a mask of kindness, and she would burn this world to the ground before she let such a man be alone with her little devil.

"Actually, there is something about that you guys should know..." Naruto started slowly. He walked over to the long dinning table and sat down with a soft plop. This would be a tense conversation, he could already tell.

"What do you mean?" Venelana's tone took a harsh note, already assuming the worst.

"Would you be able to get everyone together? This is gonna be a LONG conversation, and I don't wanna have it more times than necessary." Naruto sighed. He could already feel the anger rolling off the woman. He didn't blame her honestly. He was acting fairly suspicious, and considering the little he knew about devil society, that could be seen as a threat.

Venelana was silent for a moment, weighing the young man before her, her eyes taking in everything about him.

"...Give me a few moments."

"And that's about as much as I know." Naruto rounded off as he took up the fine glass of tea that had been brought in by the house servents. Each of the others at the table seemed a bit alarmed and shocked, not that he was surprised. This seemed to set a new precedent. They were probably as confused as he was.

"Well...that certainly is an interesting problem. Though not necessarily a bad thing. This means Rias still has a full set of Evil Pieces, and she gained a powerful ally, if I may be so bold." Zeoticus Gremory spoke, a hand stroking the light stubble of a beard on his face. Much like his son, Zeoticus is a tall man, long red hair spilling from his head, he wore an expensive looking suit, the blazer of which currently rested on the back of his chair, the white and gold colors truly complimented both his blue eyes, as well as alerted others to his high status in society. As the Duke of Gremory, Naruto really wasn't shocked.

"If what you say is true, you may have just found a way to save thousands of people without the need to make them half-devils." Sirzechs spoke, a strange look passing over his face.

 _'The pillars will be in an uproar if they find out about this.'_

"Not exactly," Naruto replied, halting Sirzechs train of thought. "Kurama's chakra is...special. Even the gem I was encased in was made of his old chakra, solidified as it was. It helped heal my more grievous injuries, no doubt, but I have my own healing factor. I never ACTUALLY died. Think of what happened as...a cold bucket of water on a sleeping bum." Naruto nodded to himself at his brilliant analogy, even as the other four occupants of the room sweat dropped.

"So...does that mean you'll be leaving..?" Rias spoke softly. That made her feel...sad. She didn't want the blond to go. Something about him called to her. Made her feel...safe.

"Not at all. I DO still owe you. Without your help, Kurama would never have been able to breach the shell...well not for a long time anyway. Who knows what more time in the jewel would have done to me hahah." Naruto smiled at Rias. The poor girl had seemed on the edge of tears the whole conversation. It was best to put her at ease now.

"That does lead to a new problem. How do we explain your presence here? While your energy signature doesn't seem human...someone looking hard enough would realize you aren't a half-devil either." Venelana spoke, her own concern for what this could mean for her daughter weighing on her mind. The number of people that would try to get at Naruto for his difference, through Rias, would be numerous.

Information had already spread about the strange blond at the Gremory manner, the fact he returned with Sirzechs and his little sister, someone with a full set of Evil Pieces, meant the rumors were out in force.

"Hmm that is a concern." Zeoticus agreed, closing his eyes in thought.

Naruto leaned back in his chair, his own thought process going to work. That was a pickle. If Naruto was the only person like him anywhere in this world, the crazies would come out of the wood work for him.

Naruto hung his head in defeat. Sometimes, being awesome sucked.

"Couldn't we hire him as a butler? Or as a bodyguard perhaps?" All eyes turned to Sirzechs, questions ringing in their gaze. "We don't necessarily have to alert anyone of this development, The I would like Ajuka to take a look at you. A human with chakra is...just wow. Not to mention this additional energy you mentioned. He may be able to divine what it is."

"That...might actually work." Naruto spoke, his hand scratching his chin.

"It would be good for Rias-chan." Venelana consented begrudgingly, still holding some reservations.

"You did say you had some experience with such affairs. As a...ninja was it? People would assume you are a peerage member unless they truly looked into it, and you could pay off your so called debt to Little Rias." Zeoticus thought it was a splendid idea. After the mess in the Familiar Forest, he was tempted to have his own butler keep an eye on Rias till she was able to take care of herself.

"Not to mention Rias-tan seems quite taken with you Naruto-san. We can provide room and board, even a small stipend for personal expenses. Out of my own pocket in necessary." Sirzechs spoke, pointedly ignoring the blush and glare Rias pointed his way.

She wasn't taken with him! He was just...nice.

"I...I think it's a good idea. Naruto can stay near by, he can learn more about this world, and you guys don't have to worry about me being in danger." Rias spoke, after suppressing the blush that had appeared on her face. Stupid Onii-sama.

"I'm not sure Rias-chan...Are you strong enough to protect Rias from any danger?" Venelana asked pointedly. It was one thing when they assumed her was a [Queen, with just his base abilities, she wasn't so convinced.

Naruto smirked, a flash of something appearing in his eyes. "How about I give you guys a demonstration? Got anywhere that won't be missed?" His tone sure and full of himself.

"We can make a pocket dimension for you to show off your skills."

Naruto stood, twisting his neck and being rewarded with a sharp pop.

"Then let's do this!"

Naruto took in the surrounding area with a sense of wonder. It was exactly like the mountain range that he had pasted through on his original trip into the Gremory home. The only difference he could find was the sky being a off shade of purple. A little odd, but not something he couldn't get over.

"Right then, what do you want to see first? I have a lot of tricks. Or would you like me to just go full tilt?" Naruto asked as he stretched lightly.

While he couldn't truly go all out without Kurama, sage mode should be more than enough to prove his skills.

 _'Come to think of it, can Kurama and I still bond the same way?'_

"This is your...job interview," Zeoticus spoke with a chuckle. "Please, lead as you wish."

Naruto stopped and tapped a finger on his chin. Might as well go for broke and end this early. He sat down and slowed his breathing, stilled his movements.

For a moment, Venelana and Zeoticus were confused, not understanding what the blond youth was up to. Neither noticed the slight narrowing of Sirzechs eyes as he took in Naruto's posture and sat of trance.

 _'Is that...'_

A sharp gasp drew the eyes of the adults to Rias, whose eyes where wide in amazement. Something she seemed to ignore. She could feel...everything! It was like she could hear the bugs in the soil, taste the wind..everything was becoming so crisp and clear.

"Ahhh it feels good to get back in the swing of things." Naruto's voice cut everyone back over to his now standing form. Something about him was different. Something...ancient. Primal. Something as old as the world itself.

 _'I was right...he is a sage.'_ Sirzechs thought to himself in befuddlement. His younger sister had saved a sage. A person known as a living god, able to bend the world to their will...this was...

"What...what is this feeling?" Venelana spoke as she took a half step back in shock. So much strength and power rolled off Naruto in waves, it was...thrilling!

"I can't believe it...that boy...a sage at so young..." Zeoticus spoke in awe. Sages were nothing new to their world, but to see one so young, and human no less, was unheard off. It seemed Rias had the Devil's luck.

"This is the first form of my Sage Mode. Like this my senses, speed, strength, and cognitive abilities are all enhanced past regular levels." Naruto spoke, preening under the gazes being thrown his way.

"Firs...first form?" Sirzechs stumbled as he spoke.

"Yeah, after this is Nine-Tails Sage mode, when me and Kurama bond and combine our power, then their is Sage Of Six Paths mode, something even greater. I still don't fully have the hang of that one, but because of it I have an alignment to every chakra nature, and an understanding of all things chakra related. It also made me a master of chakra transfusion. Pretty cool huh?" Naruto bragged, even as he released the natural energy back into the world. Kurama was right, something about this world was tainted. He could look into it later.

A sharp breathe made everyone once more look at Rias, who looked as if she had just come down from some high. Her eye lids dipped closed slowly and she was slightly swaying on her feet. A hand on her shoulder caused her to start in surprise, her eyes landing on Naruto's concerned face.

"Rias...are you okay?" He asked softly.

All the poor girl could do was nod. It seemed the bond he spoke of was real. She had felt it. The power, the warmth of nature. It was...intoxicating.

Still a bit concerned, Naruto knelt down and started looking Rias over, searching for any visible injury.

"Well Dear...what do you think?" Zeoticus spoke to his wife softly, watching Naruto carefully. He may trust the boy a little, but that was still his little girl.

"Naruto," Venelana called out, pulling the two youngest individual's attention to her. "Will you protect my daughter? From any foe or threat? To keep her safe and happy no matter what, on pain of death?" She spoke seriously, her eyes growing slightly cold. This was important. She needed to kno-

"I would do that anyway." Naruto spoke, lightly ruffling Rias' hair. "Rias...all kids deserve to be protected. To be cared for. Even if I didn't get to stay here, I would do my best to protect her." He ended with a smile. Rias blushed and took a particular interest in the ground. Her parents loved her, and she had a dotting older brother, but hearing Naruto say those words made her feel...special. Like they were only for her. Rias. Not the heir to the House of Gremory.

Venelana stared at the two for a moment, before her features relaxed in a smile. This boy would be a good influence on her little girl, she could tell.

"Well need to get you some new clothes. Perhaps a uniform of some kind. You will be representing the Gremory name after all." Venelana spoke with a small grin, turning on her heel, she allowed the barrier to fall away, revealing the yard of the Gremory Estate.

"...This means shopping...doesn't it." Naruto spoke with a slightly pale face. Clothes shopping. With a woman. Oh god the flash backs.

Sirzechs gave a small pained smile in comradery. He knew this young mans pain all to well.

 _"Sirzechs-sama, isn't this onsie so cute!"_

He loved his wife, he did, but shopping with her was an act of self-hate. Satan forbid he ever actually tell her that.

* * *

 **A.N. Yo guys! I bet your thinking WTF?! Yeahhhhh changed things up a bit. I got into writing this chapter and realized, well fuck that basically means Naruto will blitz through every problem the Peerage has. Which means I can't grow them as characters. However, this way, I can manipulate the others much easier.** **Radeklegia** **has it pretty right. I want this version to be sort of like a role model for the group. Sorry if that pisses a few of you off, but this story came to me much easier and I, for one, find it a bit more interesting.**

 **For those of you confused, thing of Jurassic park. Naruto is the mosquito trapped in amber, the [Queen] piece is the needle, and Kurama's chakra is the blood. Only going into Naruto instead of out. For those of you that didn't understand what I meant with Kurama's chakra, think of the casing around Naruto like a cube of ice. Kurama was trying to wake him up by adding oil to the mix. Eventually it would have worked, if for no other reason than melting the ice.**

 **Now, since I did pull this out of no where, it made me want to ask you, the readers, something. Do you think I should do a fallen angel version? I have one for Yokai. One for Angels, and now, one for devils. Should I round things off or keep it like this. To be warned, if I do a fallen story, Naruto (like with most my stories) will be a bit OC. In Genesis, he has a sole person to protect, everything and everyone else be damned. In No Good Deed, he's pretty much a blank slate that I plan to build up a much smarter, serious individual using past memories. While keeping a few fun loved quirks. In this, I plan to try and keep him as close to possible as his Boruto The movie personality. Let me know what ya think. Any questions, just hit me up with a PM, or a review. Dark-Star, out!**


	3. Empathy Is Beautiful

Naruto slowly ran his hands across Kurama's head, gliding his fingers through the horse sized foxe's fur. His blue eyes gazed out the bay window of his bedroom and took in the city below.

It was dusk, the orange and reds of the sky painting a beautiful canvas that really just drew his eyes in. A feeling of melancholy over took him.

Was Konoha seeing a beautiful evening as well?

Were his friends free?

Did Sasuke survive?

" **Why do you continue to think of those insects, Brat?** " Kurama's voice breaks into Naruto's thoughts like an axe through a tree.

The blond stops his slow menstruations, casting his eyes to the fox head in his lap. "Their still precious to me Kurama. Even if I'm not near them. I can't help but miss them." Naruto spoke with a sad smile.

It had been two years since waking in that cave. Two years since becoming Rias' guardian. Two years since he last saw his friends.

It hadn't been all bad, the relationship Rias and he shared could be akin to family, she hung onto his words like a nun to the Bible. The irony of which was not lost to him either. A few friends here and there had been made, and more than a few fights had been won, but still, his thoughts lingered on his home.

" **You are home. Here. This is where you exist and this is where we call home.** " Kurama spoke, and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. The fox acted hard and unyielding, but time free of it's cage and in an environment of companionship and mutual trust had softened the Bijuu. Naruto knew Kurama was only saying these words to knock him out of his funk.

"I know that Ku. I love the life I have here, I do, but still, my friends were as much a part of my life as you are. Would you want me to forget about you if we were separated?" The ninja grinned as the fox stiffened under his hand. Yeah, that's what he thought. No one wants to be forgotten.

The fox raised its head from Naruto's lap and gave him a peculiar look. " **Could you forget about me? About anyone?** " The fox asked in a voice that was becoming all to welcome in the blond's opinion. Soft, understanding.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the foxes neck, making sure to not lock any of the fur in the articulated joints of his prosthetic. "Two years from home, with no new way to make it back. I haven't forgotten about them have I?" Kurama relaxed into Naruto's arms, a certain comfort rolling off both of them. "I could never forget the one person that always had my back. Hahah even if you didn't want to." Naruto chuckle as a gravelly laugh escaped the fox.

Over their time in this world, Kurama and Naruto had become kin to brothers, or something of that nature since neither the fox or Naruto knew the Bijuu's gender. They supported each other and helped where they could. Kurama would at times act as Rias' guard in Naruto's stead, and Naruto would act as Kurama's protection whenever someone got to close to the truth.

It hadn't been easy hiding the truth about Naruto's humanity or Kurama's nature as a walking Natrual Disaster. But so far, nothing had really come of it. The Gremory family had supported the two fully, and even now kept Naruto under their employ as their Head of Security. Rias was still his charge, and if the girl was asked, she would have it no other way.

" **I can still sense negativity. Whenever you think of...your friends...things darken a bit.** " The fox confessed, revealing in the warmth Naruto provided. It hated seeing the world darken when Naruto was involved. Kurama could feel the taint in the world, the anger humanity and the supernatural all lived in. Naruto was like a beacon. Like the sun itself walking the earth. Bright. Kind. Compassionate. When the blond thought of the world he left behind his nature darkened ever so slightly and it physically hurt the fox.

"I know Ku. I'm sorry about that, but it's normal. You're still coming to terms with this stuff, but being sad is a part of reality." Naruto rubbed his hand along the foxes back, speaking softly, yearning to make the fox understand. They never talked about it, but Naruto would often feel the thoughts plaguing him.

He wouldn't be around forever. One day, he would pass on and the fox would have to move on. "Sadness isn't a weakness, and it isn't a bad thing. It means we lost something yes, but it also means we enjoyed something enough to miss it when it's gone."

It was a grim topic, for sure, but it haunted Naruto during the dying light of the day. What would the fox do when he was gone? He didn't know, he just hoped he could make Kurama feel attached to something else to lessen the blow.

" **...why won't you just accept the girl's offer?** " Kurama spoke, hating itself for its own weakness. For how pleading it sounded to it's own ears.

"Ho ho, so Rias has talked to you." Naruto laughed as he released the fox from his hug. The last few days had seen almost everyone at odds with Naruto. The bandages around his chest being the cause. An assaliant had attacked Rias on her way to her classes in Kouh, the town they had taken residence in early last year. She wanted to attend an all female academy in the city limits. her arguments had been accepted by her parents to allow her to experience the human world, the fact that the Gremory and Sitri families shared the city as a territory just acted as icing on the cake. Naruto staying as a 'live in brother' would act as his cover finally convinced them.

As they traveled by foot, Naruto acting as a kind older brother walking his imouto and her friend to school, a rouge priest had attacked. Something that usually wouldn't be a problem for Naruto, he just hadn't expected the second knife, and it had caught him in the chest. To say everyone was extremely put out by it was an understatement, it had taken hours to convince Sirzechs NOT to lay waste to the Church's in the area.

After that, Rias had begged, demanded even, that Naruto become a reincarnated devil. It would increase his vitality and durability, so something like this would never happen again.

The Blond has promptly refused.

 _"My humanity is something that Defines me, Rias. How could I possibly give that up."_

It had been much the same from the rest of the girls family, even the redheads queen had been insistent on Naruto becoming a half devil. Now even Kurama was in on it.

"I know it was scary Ku-"

" **You could have died!** " Kurama cut off, a pleading look on the foxes face. " **I stopped that girl from turning you before because I knew you would be upset if it was done without your permission, but this is different! You could have died and there would be nothing I could have done to help!** " The fox turned its head away. Ever since their separation, Naruto's healing factor had decreased. It was still nothing to scoff at, but no longer could the blond act like a tank and just walk off the damage. For the first time, Naruto was susceptible to damage.

Kurama could sync with him, give him chakra and assist him in his Six Paths Mode, but the fox couldn't heal him anymore. It's chakra would now do more harm than good.

All the power in the world, and the fox could only help Naruto by passing on gathering natural chakra and allowing Naruto to transfer it to himself.

It HATED not being able to help it's one friend.

"It's okay Kurama." Naruto turned the foxes head back towards him, a smile, bright and cheery, on his face. "He just surprised me is all, it won't happen again, especially not with that guy." A soft chuckle escaped the blond. He honestly felt a little bad for the attacker. Rias' family had...not been kind to the man.

Naruto had disabled him after the knife slipped through his ribs, and then had Rias teleport all four of them to the Gremory Manson. He wasn't sure what happened to the man after that, being fussed over by Rias and her mother, but the look on Zeoticus' face had been terrifying to say the least.

" **...why can't you just give in even once?** " The fox sighed, knowing Naruto was stubborn to a fault.

"Who do I look like to you?" Naruto laughed as he slapped his chest with his hand, biting back a wince.

A knock drew both of their attention to the door, and after a soft 'Come in.' the door opened to reveal a young girl with long black hair. She wore a modified outfit remnant of Shinto priestess. A red haori was draped across her shoulders and black hakama hid her legs. She was certainly cute, with soft features and slightly sleepy, violet eyes.

"Naruto-sama, Lord Lucifer asked me to retrieve you.." she spoke softly, clasping her hands infront of her waist, bowing slightly.

Naruto groaned as he stood from the couch, an arm wrapping over Kurama's neck to help him up. Another day or two and he should be right as rain, but for now, he had to rely on others more than he would like. "Akeno, seriously, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Naruto gave the girl an exasperated look.

"At least once more Naruto-sama." Akeno spoke, a smile breaking her lips, even as her eyes lingered on the bandages. "Do you require assistance Naruto-sama?" Akeno made to step forward but Naruto waves her off, a sigh leaving his lips.

"It's fine Akeno. Kurama's got me. What's going on anyway? Last time I went downstairs Grayfia and Rias almost went ballistic." It wasn't far from the truth, Rias had been quiet upset due to this whole clusterfuck and demanded he rest and allow them to take care of him, them being her primarily. Grayfia has been more reserved in her disapproval, but no less scary. That woman's glare could freeze ice.

"I'm not sure Naruto-sama, he said that it was most important and everyone should be gathered." Akeno places a hand on her cheek, a look of contemplation crossing her face.

Naruto hung his head, he knew she was doing it just to get a rise out of him, but damnit of it didn't bother him. Formalities has never been his thing and he got enough of them whenever the Gremory family held or where invited to a formal function. He slowly slid on an orange and black haori overtop the loose kimono he had on, wincing only slightly as his wound made its presence known once more.

"Well..." Naruto said as he leaned against the massive frame of Kurama once more "let's go see what all the fuss is about."

-KOQ-

Naruto found himself at a loss for words. Abject confusion was clear on his face.

Rias? Check. Thought from the was she had glanced at him, only to go back to her confusing antics spoke to her still being upset with him.

Sirzechs and Grayfia? Double check, though Grayfia seemed to busy attempting to punish the 'Great Maou' to notice him, with said Maou crying on the floor.

Venelena and Zeoticus? Double check there as well, they atleast threw him a smile and nod at his entrance however.

Chibi white haired cat girl that was currently being cuddled and squeezed by Rias with a blank look on her face while dressed in rags? Check?

"Uh...what the hell is all this?" Naruto spoke, drawing all eyes to him.

Grayfia released Sirzechs, only to walk directly infront of Naruto and stare him in the eye. It made the blond incredibly uncomfortable, and it didn't help that she just stared at him for a whole ten seconds.

"Naruto-sama," "Damnit Grayfia how many times!" "Why are you not resting as was directed?" The maid uniform wearing queen asked, more demanded, in a bland tone.

Naruto gave the silver haired wife of Sirzechs a deadpanned look before jerking a thumb towards Akeno. "Little Miss Grayfia Copy Cat here said Sirzechs wanted me down here."

Grayfia glanced toward the black haired girl, filing the copy cat name away for later, then back towards her husband. "Lucifer-sama, you are aware of Naruto-sama's current condition are you not?"

"Yes indeed I am Grayfia-chan however-"

Naruto approached Venelena and Zeoticus as Sirzechs attempted to avoid the couch...again.

"What the hell was all that?" Naruto asked the Lord and Lady of the House.

Venelena giggles into her hand demurely, a soft smile on her face. "Our son had just introduced our young guest to Rias, when she basically clomped the poor dear. Sirzechs was...upset that Rias didn't hug him instead."

Zeoticus shook his head, a sigh leaving his lips. Sometimes he wondered where he went wrong with that boy. It had to have been the civil war. War bends people in odd ways.

Naruto looked over to the little girl in the midst of the Gremory family, the blank look still firmly in place, her yellow eyes seeming completely hollow. Kurama looked out of the corner of its eye as it felt Naruto grip its fur a bit too tightly.

Naruto stepped toward the young girl, leaving the support of Kurama behind. Just three whole steps, no problem really. He knelt down and stared the young girl in the eyes, never noticing as the noise of the room quieted.

"Hello. My name is Naruto. What's your name?" He asked softly, searching for something in the young girl's face.

She stared back at him, through him really, "I don't have a name." She replied softly.

"Come now, everyone has a name, even if it's one we give ourselves." Naruto smile softly, holding a fist out to the girl.

She looked at the extended fist in confusion, raising her own hand slowly. She glanced back into the kind blue eyes before her, unsure of what she should do.

"Like this." Naruto said softly, softly bumping his knuckles against the young girl's danity hand. For the two, the world froze, a soft gasp escaping the girl.

A life not her own flashed before her eyes, colors and faces, words and emotions. Sorrow, confusion, anger, acceptance, pride, loss, gratification, solidarity. Understanding.

For Naruto, something similar was happening. He saw the girls rough life style, living on the streets with her sister. Shirone, Kuroka. Street thieves, but happy. Then peace. Accepted into a family, happy. Then scorn, desperation, anger, confusion. Emptiness.

The color of the world became unmuted and Naruto let his hand fall, a sorrowful look filled his eyes. "Shirone. Is that your name?"

The girl shook her head quickly, her eyes misting. "No. _She_ gave me that name. That is NOT MY NAME." The girl said strongly. Her fist clinching at her sides. It wasn't. _She_ abandoned her. _She_ left her! _She_ had no right to decided her name!

A warm feeling wrapped the white haired girl up, and she opened her eyes, the same kind blue, understanding eyes gazed back at her, a smile was on his face as he wrapped his orange and black haori around the girl and it broke her. She launched at Naruto and wrapped her arms around the blonds neck, a harsh sob escaping the small girl. Naruto gently wrapped his arms around the girl, a calm shushing sound exiting his lips.

Everyone else in the room took in the scene with confusion. What had Naruto done to receive that kind of reaction? They had just bumped knuckles!

Rias was a bit put out, staring at Naruto putting Shirone's hair. No one else had been able to get any real reaction from the girl, even Rias fawning over her had been met with bland annoyance.

How had he done that?

Sirzechs cleared his throat, pulling most everyone's attention to himself. Naruto slowly stood, the girl still wrapped in his arms. ' _She's really light. Has she not eaten?'_

"I'm glad this is how every thing has played out even without me explaining what's going on." Naruto looked at Sirzechs, much the same as everyone else was.

"This is Shirone. Younger sister of the newly marked SS-rank rouge Devil Kuroka. She was to be executed for her sisters crime of killing her former **[King]**." Gasps came from multiple sources around the room, even as Shirone tightened her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto slightly held the girl to his chest tighter, an angry scowl swallowing his usually kind visage.

"The hell she is." Naruto declares loudly, unheeded by the looks he received from Akeno and Rias, the surpise in their eyes.

"As you can imagine, I am fully against this. I convinced the ruling family to place her under my care. She will be monitored by me, to insure nothing like what happened with her sister, happens with her." Sirzechs spoke resolutely, his eyes staring into Naruto's.

"I had hoped you would take her under your care, that or Rias reincarnate her." Rias looked at her older brother in shock. "It seems she is already quite attached to you." Sirzechs gave Naruto an appraising look, still trying to puzzle out how he got through to the stone faced girl he had met earlier that day.

Naruto felt his face soften at the request, glancing st the girl in his arms, before nodding firmly. "I'll leave it up to her to decide, but I'll keep an eye on her all the same." Not to monitor for a threat, but to make sure nothing happened.

It seemed Sirzechs understood his intent, based on the smile on his face. "Come Grayfia. We still have much to do."

Naruto watched the two devils disappear in a flash of red. He turned to Venelena, about to speak, when she waved a hand. "I'll have the room next to yours made up. Akeno and Rias can take her into town tomorrow and take her shopping."

Naruto smiles at her gratefully. He saw what she went through, saw her sorrow. He wanted to help her, anyway he could.

" **You used _that_ didn't you?**" Kurama's voice questioned him, making everyone look at the fox in confusion.

"Hahaha you know me t0o well my friend. I saw that look in her eyes, the one I'm all too familiar with." Naruto allowed one hand to softly rub Shirone's hair, a little amazed at how soft it was considering the amount of grim covering her.

"Rias, would you be kind enough to come give me a hand? She'll need a bath when she wakes up." Naruto said as he turned and walked back towards his room. It was best the girl rest for a little, the emotional trauma obviously took it's toll.

"Ah c-coming Naruto-kun!" Rias said as she shook herself from her stupor, quickly giving chase to the tall blond.

Akeno watched as everyone went their separate ways and had to smile softly. That was so like Naruto, always saving the damsel in distress. After all, he did save her.

~FlashBack~

 _She was running, her breath ragged and coming in heavy gasps, but she couldn't stop, they would catch her if she was still for even a second. They would kill her!_

 _"She's over there!" A voice called from further down the alley, causing a flash of panic in her heart. A sharp right made her crash into a wall, scraping along her left arm and causing her to bleed lightly, she pushed herself forward even as she winced. There was light at the end of the alley with people walking around! There! She could lose them in the crowd!_

 _So close! It's right there! Just a-_

 _Akeno tripped over an upturned trash can, sliding along the ground roughly, her cry seemingly to go unnoticed to the people passing the alley. She tried to force herself back to her feet, only for a hand to gab her by her long black hair, another cry ripping from her lips as the grip tightened. With a quick toss backward, Akeno felt more hands clasp onto her, ignoring her screams and struggles._

 _No! Somebody! Help!_

 _She wasn't sure if she was actually saying it, but she was fighting, trying desperately to free herself. A heavy fist smashed into her face, making her halt._

 _"Stop moving abomination!" A voice growled above her, ropes made their way around her form, the group of people preparing to take her away._

 _Hot tears of anger filled her eyes, cursing the cause of all this. That man. That vile, cowardly man. It was his fault she was here, his fault she was hated. His fault she was hunted._

 _Her bastard father._

 _"Oi! What the fuck do you think your doing!?" A voice made all movement in the alley halt, and one man stood from the group, allowing Akeno to see the one who shouted. Hair like the sun, dressed in orange and black._

 _"This is a pri-" the standing ring leader tried to speak, only to be cut off by a fist to the face._

~FlashBack End~

Akeno would never forget the day Naruto saved her from her former family. It took some negotiating, but eventually, Rias was entrusted with "keeping her in line."

Over the last few months they had grown to be almost sisters, and Akeno was eternally grateful to the blond and red duo for shopping that day.

She remembered asking them both why they did it a few weeks after everything was settled.

 _"What do you mean? A little girl was being tied up by a group of grown men. What kind of monster doesn't step in?"_ Naruto had replied.

 _"Naruto-kun may be an idiot sometimes," "Oi!" "But he is an excellent judge of character. Plus it was accepting their terms, or having Naruto beat them all up."_ Was the exasperated reply she received from Rias.

Yes, a strange duo, but people she would do anything for. Even accept a random new comer that might be competition later.

-KOQ-

Naruto laid a blanket over Shirone's sleeping form, her pristine white hair glowing in the moonlight. Rias had been kind enough to help the girl bath and let her borrow some clothes.

He slid a hand through her hair softly, before making towards the exit at a slow jot. Naruto saw Rias waiting against the door, a strange look on her face.

"You okay Kiddo?" Naruto snapped her out of her thinking with a quick ruffle of her hair, a scowl in her face as she slapped at his hand.

"Stop doing that!" She muttered angrily. She was still annoyed at his insistence at not being turned, but something else was bothering her, and only he could explain it.

"What...what did you do earlier? With her? Why did she hug you like that." Rias asked as they walked down the hall side by side. A hand was over her heart, her eyes searching the floor. It wasn't normal for someone to react that way to someone, but she remembered how Akeno had basically down the same thing after she had come around, and she, herself, had trusted Naruto almost instantaneously.

...was he...

Naruto chuckle lightly as a hand landed on the crown of her head, bringing them both to a stop. "Every since Kurama and me have been partners, have had this...ability. I can connect my 'heart' to another's through the bump of a fist. I feel what they feel. How their lives have been. And they see the same for me." Naruto looked out the window they had stopped by.

"I suppose you could say it's like a telepathic sacred gear. Because of Kurama, I can see another's pain, and understand them."

Rias looked at the blond for a moment, "But...doesn't that mean you suffer the same as they have?" That seemed so...cruel. So heartless.

"I suppose you could say that, but you know a bit about my life before coming here," Naruto smiled at the girl, a kind dashing smile that seemed to make the stars sparkle brighter. "If it means helping someone, I can endure. That's what it means to be a shinobi after all."

It seemed cruel. Harsh even. To give someon the power to live through the same suffering someone else had, but it also seemed so... _Naruto_.

"You're amazing." Rias heard herself whisper, a slight awe in her tone.

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I am kind of awesome aren't I." He spoke braggadociously.

Rias felt her face sink into a deadpan, before her arm shot out and caught the blond in the side. He doubled over almost instantly. "Hey! I'm still injured here!"

Rias huffed as she made to march off, "Well if you were so 'awesome' you wouldn't be injured, would you?" She shrugged as she walked away.

Naruto grinned through his wincing. He was glad she wasn't mad at him anymore. Now if only he could get her to stop hitting him randomly.

 **AN: Yo! Sup guys. I rewrote this chapter like 5 different ways, but I liked this one the best, so here we go. Next chapter is gonna be a bit of a filler. Mostly with the girls getting use to each other and some comedy highjinks.**


	4. Deeper Meaning

Five days, four hours, seventeen minutes. That is how long Shirone, now known as Koneko, had been a part of her new...family. Since she had moved into the, for lack of a better word, Manson, that the other three resided in, within Kouh.

Sometimes she finds herself questioning if it was a good idea or not.

"I think she would look good in this Akeno!" Rias exclaimed as she held a white blouse under Koneko's chin.

She had already been forced in to a frilly white dress for the excursion, Akeno in her odd Miko outfit and Rias looking ever the fashionista with a comfortable set of jeans and a t-shirt.

A hat landed on her head, wicker in make, with a wide brim. "Ara, Koneko-chan makes anything look cute Rias-sama." Akeno replied as she held a small bundle of clothes. A teasing smile on her face as the short cat girl glared at her balefully.

"No hats." The neko deadpanned, pulling the hat off her head and glaring at it as if it should spontaneously combust.

It was their second excursion out to the city in the last week, and frankly, Koneko was NOT comfortable.

A warm laugh drew all the girl's attention, as an involuntary blush made its way to Koneko's face. She was beginning to adore that laugh. It was like sunshine.

He was always so...bright. It really marveled her.

Naruto stared at the three charges he was tasked with for the day and couldn't help but laugh, Akeno and Rias had been using Koneko as a life sized doll for the last twenty minutes and he could tell the girl was becoming agitated.

Perhaps a trip to his regular outfitter wasn't such a good idea. The poor lass looked like she was about to rip that blouse to shreds.

"Don't you think that's enough clothes? Little Rone doesn't seem like much for fashion." Naruto chuckled as he leaned against the checkout counter, the cashier shared in his smile, "Maa Naruto-kun they're girls, let them have their fun." The brown haired woman spoke, lightly placing a hand on Naruto's arm.

"I suppose you're right ChiChi-san." Naruto said, hanging his head a little. He really hated shopping, but he could never say no to these girls. Rias especially, considering she was his JOB.

Suddenly Naruto perked up. "I know! How about I pay for those clothes, and we go get ice cream!" He tapped his right prosthetic hand with his left fist. Just cause he had to be with them out on the town, doesn't mean he couldn't bribe them with something they would all want.

Rias and Akeno felt their faces light up a little. Ice cream was a sort of guilty pleasure for each of them, and since Naruto was buying that meant they could dig in!

"Ice...cream?" A soft voice brought everyone one up short.

All eyes turned to Koneko, who looked all sorts of confused. Constantly looking between the other four individuals in the small shop.

"Koneko-chan...have you never tried ice cream?" Rias asked, an awkward sort of worry in her voice. Her face contrite. She had never heard of ANYONE not having ice cream before.

A soft shake of white hair made the twelve year old red heads heart clinch. She really should have realized. Naruto had told her about Koneko growing up as a street urchin under her older sisters care. No matter how...settled she seemed to be with them, Koneko had grown up in a much harsher environment. Something like ice cream would have been seen as frivolous. Unnecessary.

Akeno caught her **[King]** 's eyes and felt her mood dampen a little, something the blond sage picked up on.

Naruto let a soft smile cross his face as the girls walked toward the counter.

A sort of somber silence feel over the group as ChiChi rung up the clothing items. Naruto pulled out a bright orange wallet with the face of a toad on it.

A gift from Rias last year.

"Don't worry girls. Little Rone is with us now, she'll get to experience a whole new lifestyle. You two will have to help her out." Naruto spoke softly as he lay a small stack of bills on the counter. ChiChi smiled and thanked him as she handed three bags to the blond.

Rias and Akeno felt a small swell of guilt at their blatant disbelief, while Koneko blushed brightly. Her foot shot out and lightly, to Naruto anyway, connected with the blond's shin. She hadn't been sure before, but she DEFINITELY heard that forsaken nickname that time!

"...I told you not to call me that." She said, embarrassment clear in her tone. Naruto just let his free left hand land on her head and ruffled the girl's hair as he grinned.

"Yes you did, but I will call you that anyway." The girl looked away, a small huff leaving her.

"Why?" She demanded lightly. She hated the name her sister gave her. The name that acted as the bond between them. She hated how it sounded. How it was written. She hated every letter and syllable. Why did he have to use part of it when he referred to her?

When Naruto said it, she couldn't help but feel happy for some reason. Couldn't help but feel so light and carefree. She didn't want to feel like that when it came anywhere near the person who abandoned her.

"A name is a promise, Little Rone. Rias gave you the name Koneko, her promise to always be with you. To support you. To act as your caregiver. Your sister gave you the name Shirone, her promise to always love you and have a piece of her with you." Naruto let his smile soften as the girl looked up at him, questions in her eyes. "I call you Litte Rone, because my promise is to always protect you. To be there when you need me. That is the piece of me you will always get to carry with you. That one bit of my soul that will never leave you. That is for you, and only you." A quite feel over the group as the three girls let his words flow over them. Naruto could see Koneko was still confused as to why he would use her real name, unlike everyone else that Rias knew.

He did what he was best at, and jumped at the issue head first.

A soft sigh left the blond. Good thing the store was empty. Not to mention that ChiChi liked him well enough.

"Your sister did an awful thing, from what we know. However I've learned in life that not everything is black and white." A soft laugh escaped the resident ninja at the unintentional pun.

Koneko felt her eyes widen the blond's words. A white anger lit in her heart. "What, I'm just suppose to forgive her for abandoning me!?" She shouted arms clinched at her sides, angry tears pooling in her eyes. She hated feeling like this, she hated when Naruto would immediately get to the heart of her without even trying. She just wanted to lock it all away damnit!

"Maybe. Maybe she did it for you? Maybe you should hate her? Maybe Kuroka is a horrible person that deserves to be hunted down like a dog and forced to pay for her sins." The harsh tone Naruto took made Rias gasp, as Koneko look up at him in surprise and grief. Naruto rubbed a certain spot along Koneko's head, and she couldn't stop her ears from appearing, a soft purr escaping her as his rough fingers traced her delicate ears. A soft look crossed over Naruto's face as the girl seemed to melt under his touch.

"The fact of the matter is, maybe is all you have. Until Kuroka can answer the questions you carry, you won't know what is really true. I've seen what half truths can do to siblings, I don't want to watch the same thing happen to you." Naruto spoke with a sad smile.

Koneko felt a slight burning in her eyes and looked away once more. How did he do that? It was like walls where less than useless around this man. Every time he talked to her she just felt so...urg.

"...I still don't like it." She insisted with a pout.

To which Naruto just laughed. "Yes well, not all gifts are well received Little Rone."

Akeno couldn't help but feel jealous, she knew Naruto meant he would be there for all of them, but something about the way he and Koneko acted together was so familiar, like they had known each other for years longer than she could imagine. She knew she shouldn't be envious, but she couldn't help it. Her self image was low as it was, due to _that man._

Rias just smiled at her guardian watching as he slowly eased Koneko back into a better mood, it did irk her a bit, to see Naruto and her new **[Rook]** being so close, but she also knew that he understood the poor girl in a way, probably, no one else ever could. He had seen her life through her eyes. Walked a mile in Koneko's shoes as it were.

Plus it _was_ Naruto.

"...what happened to the others...the ones you saw." Koneko's soft voice filled the empty clothing store. Her eyes still cast to the floor. If he had seen what half truths rot, then maybe she could have Naruto help her decide on what she should do about her sister.

Rias felt her own curiosity take control and she looked towards Naruto, only to see the far away look he had in his eyes.

"Well...I ended up here." The blond spoke cryptically, confusing all three girls.

Before anything could be said, Naruto forced a grin, pushing the dark tale of the Uchiha clan to the back of his mind. Such things were not meant to be shared on such a nice day.

"Come on girls. I hear some sherbet calling my name." Naruto said as he strolled toward the door, bags secure in his right hand. Eyes once more taking a lighter emotion. The ring of a bell signaled the exit of the blond, a tolling silence followed.

"A woman could really fall for that man, huh girls?" ChiChi said with a teasing grin after Naruto made his way out of ear shut. The grin only widened as each girl blushed and looked away, before glaring back at her, blushes still prominent. Naruto didn't realize it, but he was a god send for all three of them. A first friend for Rias, a knight in shining armor for Akeno, and an empathetic ear for Koneko.

He had shared their stories and circumstances with her, to a point, and she could already see the makings of a crush with each girl.

It was hard not to, seeing how kind and warm the blond tended to be. The heart of a young girl was delicate and Naruto just had this ability to reach anyone it seemed.

The girls all ran out the door to meet up with their caretaker, making ChiChi sigh, as Rias stopped long enough to stick her tongue out at her.

She honestly felt bad for the idiot. When those girls became teenagers, and finally realized the emotion they held for their guard, it was probably gonna turn into a war zone around the blond.

She watched through the glass as Naruto laughed while Rias ranted at him about SOMETHING. The soft easy smile never leaving her face. "Yeah. Definitely fall for him." A thin black tail waved behind her lazily.

-KOQ-

Koneko stared at the orange and white mass before her with trepidation. A short walk found the party of four in a family ice cream shop in the Kouh Market Distract. Some quick orders and seat grabbing later, Koneko was about to taste her first bowl of Sherbert ice cream.

"I still think we should have started her with Vanilla." Rias voice spoke from the opposite of the booth. With Akeno digging in to her mint beside Koneko, Rias with her double chocolate chip, and Naruto with a bowl of sherbert of his own, Koneko felt strangely at peace with the whole setting.

"Maa Maa Rias, trust me on this. I had a friend that taught me the tricks of figuring out someone's tastes with but a few glances." Naruto placated as he waved a spoon infront of his face. While him and Chouji had never been what one would call close, he hung out with the 'big-boned' ninja often enough they traded a few tips and tricks.

Naruto was SURE Little Rone would LOVE the gift to man that was orange ice cream.

"You're just saying that because you want to take the ice cream for yourself when Koneko ends up hating it." Rias accuses, pointing her spoon at her guardian. She knew the blond's game, stop smiling at her damnit!

The clatter of a spoon drew three eyes to the youngest girl at the booth.

Koneko felt her jaw hang a little loosely at the burst of flavors rolling over her tongue, a certain shine filling her eyes. It was cold, but sweet! And it tasted of oranges!

"Hah! Told you she would love it!" Naruto's voice broke Koneko out of her stunned state, a prompting smile appearing on his face. He motioned for her to go on, and within seconds Koneko was half way through her bowl after requiring her spoon.

"Ara, Ara, Naruto-sama," "Urk! Akeno how many-" "how do you do that? Not only did you guess my favorite kind of ice cream, but it seems you guessed our little neko's favorite as well." Akeno asked with a contemplative look on her face. It could be chalked up to coincidence, but if knowing Naruto for the last ten months had taught her anything, it was that things were rarly a coincidence with him. She idly ate her chocolate mint, a measured spoonful at a time, staring at the adult of the group.

Naruto scratches his neck with his prosthetic hand, looking at Akeno in confusion. It was a simple trick really, why was she so curious? "Well, it mostly comes down to personality deciding ones taste. Take yourself for example, while prim and proper, you also have a taste for clashing with the wishes of others. Teasing and playful, but serious when necessary, I'd say." Naruto raised his spoon as if making a point. "So you would in turn like flavors that clash. Take chocolate and mint. Chocolate is sweet, savory, something everyone can enjoy on some level, while mint is more of an acquired taste, especially in ice cream, seeing as the cold accents the flavor." A smile crossed Naruto's face here, "In the case of Rias, it's a test in gluttony." Rias coughed as the words left Naruto's mouth, a harsh glare crossing her face.

"AND WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO ME!" Rias slammed her spoon on to the table, making her guard laugh lightly.

"Rias is a smart girl, kind to a vault, but she is also very greedy with the things she wants. I'm sure you've seen her anime collection by now, she once almost attacked me when I asked to borrow a series." Naruto grinned at the resident **[King]** , who had the decency to blush and look away. "So in turn, her tastes move more toward accenting. She likes things that taste similar and accent one another, double chocolate, you see."

Akeno raised an eyebrow at the blond, it made...some kind of sense when she thought about it. But how did he know Koneko would like orange sherbert?

"But that doesn't explain how Koneko-chan likes sherbert." She pointed out.

"That's because the Koneko you know, and the Little Rone I know, could be two separate people. When she was younger, Little Rone was more exspressive, more carefree. Things were hard, but she didn't care, as long as she had her sister." Naruto gazed at the Nekoshou, a sense of sadness washing over him. The girl was too lost in her new found wonder to even be bothered by the conversation. "Now, she is much more closed off, reserved if you will. Not that anyone could blame her. But parts of her old life are still there. Orange sherbert is sweet, yet tangy. A certain warmth of flavor that is almost masked by the cold of the ice cream." Naruto rounded off. Chouji had made an effort to explain food and flavor to the blond, and most of it had gone over his head, but the way it connected with someone's personality had stuck with him.

"That...is strangely profound Naruto-sama." Akeno said as she stared at her bowl. "How do you know what Koneko was like when she was younger?" That plagued her, how did Naruto seem to know so much about the white haired girl?

Naruto looked at the black haired girl, and something clicked. She was jealous. She had been around for almost a year, but Koneko has just shown up and already it seemed as if she and Naruto understood each other to a whole different level. She felt out of the group.

Naruto smiled as he held his left hand towards Akeno, diagonally across the table. The former priestess stared at the offered hand in confusion. Her eyes latching on to Naruto's, asking her question.

"I have a skill, something I received from the big fox back home. Like I told Rias a few nights ago, it allows me to connect with others. If you like, I can connect with you." Akeno looked back at the offered hand, curious and a little nervous as to what could happen.

Naruto had been nothing but kind in her stay with Rias...well besides when he got annoyed at the whole 'sama' thing...she could trust him...right?

Akeno's smaller hand bumped into Naruto's and the world faded. Lights and images flashed in her mind, showing her cruelty and love and war and peace. An overwhelming sensation filled her heart as she pulled her fist back in shock.

"What...what was that..." she asked, a hand flashing up to catch the tear that begins to trail down her cheek. Naruto gave an apologetic smile, as he handed her a napkin.

"That was my life. Every emotion, every friend. Every faliure. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Naruto spoke softly as to avoid drawing attention to their table. Koneko looked up from her bowl and took in the strange silence around her, Akeno seemed distraught with something, and Naruto looked sad for some reason.

"Did you know I would go through that? That I would see all those things?" Akeno asked, it seemed cruel to her, for him to do such a thing to a person, and her voice was almost biting in nature.

"Of course. We can hide ourselves on the surface, but inside...we're open books. I can connect to the deepest parts of a person, and see and hear and feel their troubles." Naruto leaned against the table, softly placing his left hand over the right hand Akeno had left on the smooth surface. "Your mother was a very kind woman. I'm sure she would be proud of what kind of person you are." He spoke softly and Akeno stood up in shock, the clammer in the restraunt grinding to a halt at the commotion.

Akeno looked around at all the eyes on her, before slowly lowering back to her seat. Her eyes became shadowed by her hair and softly she asked,"How do you know about...my mother..."

Naruto just leaned back, a sad understanding smile carved into his lips. "As I said, I can look into the hearts of others thanks to Kurama. As you saw my life, I saw yours. I did the same with Little Rone." The white haired girl perked up at the name, and Naruto ignore the thump on his shin. "I never connected with you before, because I thought Rias had everything sorted. And she has done a wonderful job of helping you cope." Naruto let his smile lighten as he dropped his right hand onto of the redhead's head. Said girl blushed under the praise and sank a little lower into her seat.

"...that must be a terrible gift..." Akeno spoke with a watery tone. A napkin dabbed on her cheek, even as Koneko leaned into her right side a little. A small gesture of comfort.

"It can be an awful thing, sure. But only if I let it. This power...it's ability to let me help others...that's all that matters. How can I help someone else with the gifts I've been given, ya know?" Naruto said as he leaned against his hand. "We can ignore parts of ourselves, but it only weakens us in the end. I accept the flaws that come with this ability, just like I accept Rias' conquest for identity, Little Rone's loss of tranquility, or your nature as half fallen angel." Naruto spoke with conviction. Each of them had a part of themselves they didn't want to deal with. Pieces that they wished they could rid themselves of. But to him it was all just part of who they were. The first step in accepting themselves, was the belief that every part of them was important.

If they couldn't believe in themselves for now, he would do it for them.

"Let's head back home, neh? You two have school and I have to take Little Rone to the registrations office to enroll her." Naruto smiled at each girl, trying to put them at ease. It always hurt others, when you brought up their supposed flaws. He didn't think anyone was in the mood for ice cream any more.

-KOQ-

"So...that was pretty heavy." Rias spoke from her place at the kitchen counter. She was currently assisting Naruto with dinner preparation by cutting up vegetables. Akeno and Koneko had both retired to their rooms after returning home, so Rias was using this as a chance to question Naruto.

"Mmm." Naruto hummed in agreement, focusing intently on the chopped meat being cooked on the stove.

"...how come you've never used that ability before? Before Koneko-chan got hear...I hadn't even heard of it." She tried not to show it, but Rias was actually a little hurt that he would hide something so important from her.

Almost like he didn't trust her.

A balled up napkin bounced off her head, forcing her to look at Naruto's back. "There really wasn't a need for it. I didn't hide it from you with malicious intent." A quick shake of the pan renewed the loud sizzle of the meat.

"I was in a pretty dark place my first few days here Little Red," Rias felt a blush color her face at the childish nickname. "No matter how happy I seemed, I was still very hurt about being trapped here. A lot of things I left unfinished back in my home, ya know." Naruto glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with the young girl. "Would you really want to be forced to see my life while I'm at my lowest?"

The mood in the kitchen turned a touch darker, even the smell of the cooking meats not seeming as nice.

"...but why didn't you bring it up later?" Rias trusted her first friend, truly she did. But it nagged at her, about how they could have been closer, how they could have understood each other better...so why...

A soft chuckle left Naruto as he stilled. After a moment a familiar clariaty washed over Rias as the room brightened. Smells became sharper and the beating of her heart increased rapidly.

All too soon it was gone, leaving Rias feeing warm and loved.

"I may not have used my powers to open our emotions to one another, but we really don't need that, do we?" Naruto cast a cheeky smile over his shoulder, tossing the meat in the pan once more.

Rias put a hand to her chest, the chopping knife left forgotten on the counter top.

Of course, how could she forget? Naruto was bonded to her in a very unique way. Able to pass on to her his energy and power. A small part of him was always at the back of her mind, pushing her forward. "...what if I wanted you to share your life with me?" Rias said after a moment. Her eyes catching the broad shoulders of Naruto's back.

The blond turned to her completely, a strange grin on his face. "Now Rias, share my life with you? Aren't you a little young to be making marriage proposals?"

The blush on Rias' face darkened considerably, and she waved her hands at the blond frantically. "N-no wait! You, I, you know what I meant! I-I meant the power thing!" Naruto's booming laugh made Rias look to the floor, embarrassment rolling off her in waves. A large hand tussled her hair and for a moment she just basked under the warmth of the one man she was certain would always protect her.

"I know what ya meant Kiddo, I'm just teasing ya." The laughed statement rang throughout the kitchen. "I would sync with you of course, if that's what you really want. I just never felt the need to with you." Naruto confessed, an air of certainty around him.

Rias looked at Naruto in confusion, her blush receding slightly, "What do you mean?" She couldn't help asking.

"Well, we are always connected aren't we. I know where you are at all times, and you can bask in the chakra and natural energy I can manipulate. I didn't want to...cheapen...our bond for lack of a better way to phrase it." Naruto cupped his chin in thought, as he tried to put his feelings into words.

"Think of it like this," he began. "With Akeno and Little Rone, I saw what they saw, felt what they felt. It's like a massive chest code for those video games you're fond of. All of the pay out, none of the work." Naruto leaned against the counter top by the stove, one hand turning the knob to lower the temperature of the flame under the meat.

"Now from there, it would all be smooth sailing basically. They can come to me with anything because I trust them and they trust me. We know each other implicitly." A soft smile crossed Naruto's face here. "With you, I have to put forth more effort, I have to go out of my way to understand you, I have to work to make sure I'm doing the right thing when you are involved." Pushing off the counter Naruto turned, moving the cooking pan from one eye to the next.

"Not to say I will always know how to help Akeno or Little Rone, or even that I will always understand them, but for now, I know exactly how to help them, and exactly what to say. Makes me feel kinda like I'm manipulating them, ya know?" Grabbing a small bottle of spices, Naruto began to garnish the chopped steak bits.

Rias felt a wave of realization wash over her, and honestly, she felt touched. "So...you want to get to know me the...normal way?" She tested.

"Bingo." Naruto said, raising a free hand and pointing to the ceiling. "Right now, Akeno and Little Rone NEED someone who can relate to them implicitly. A support beam as it were. You however, my adorable little charge," Rias felt another blush cover her face. "are free from such woes. To you, I can be just another person you count on, or just a body guard. You have trusted family and friends you can turn to, were as those two only really have You and Me."

Naruto moved the pan of ready meats to the island, beaconing Rias over with the vegetables. "At the end of the day, I'm always connected to you, but if I want to understand you, I have to apply myself. And that's what I WANT to do. Learn about you as we go." Naruto finished as he began to arrange the plates for all four of them.

Rias passed off the plate of chopped vegetables, a small look of wonder on her face. For most of her young life Rias had secretly been wondering if anyone would ever see HER. Not just the Gremory Heir or Lord Lucifer's little sister. A soft pink dusted her cheeks, and she found the floor MIGHTY interesting.

"...you shouldn't say stuff like that to a girl Naruto-baka." The redhead mummered, her hands clasped before her.

"Yes yes, and the Gremory heir shouldn't make marriage proposals." Naruto shot back with a teasing smile, only to step to the side as Rias swung at him. "Ah ah! Go get the girls. Dinner is ready."

Rias stuck her tongue out at the blond, before undoing the apron she had been wearing. As she exited the kitchen, a soft 'thank you' made its way back to the blond.

A smile split Naruto's face, "Anytime...Little Red."

 **AN: yo! Two updates in one day? What is this witch craft!? But seriously, so yeah. Naruto is helping the girls come to terms with big problems fairly early in this story. Father figure of the year right there. For those of you curious, yes, both Akeno and Koneko are already peerage members. It wasn't in the story, but Koneko decided to join the second day after Rias asked, much as in the original series. For those of you disparaging Naruto getting hurt last chapter, I can explain this in two ways.**

 **1.) Naruto has been working the last two years as a low threat low stress body guard, and got a little lax in situational awareness. Completely possible, and he still curb stomped the Jabroni that put a knife in him.**

 **2.) Desu Ex Plot mechanism.**

 **Naruto also WILL have a decreased healing factor. Nothing else is being taken however. All skills and ability's will stay in Naruto's set list. Kurama will still be able to help him achieve tailed beast mode and six paths mode, but the way I'm with will be revealed later in the story, probably around the Riser arc, which I am just going to LOVE writing. It'll have some changes, but everyone's least favorite fried chicken will be making an appearance.**

 **Next chapter will be focused on both Kiba and Gasper, so look forward to it!**

 **Dark-Star, out!k**


	5. Accusations and Greetings

Naruto looked out of the cabin window in no small sense of nostalgia. Snow was slowly drifting to the ground outside, and if not for the roaring fire some feet from him, Naruto was sure he would be frost bitten by now.

He remembered a moment like this from his mission to the (former) Land Of Snow. At one of the shot sites, Naruto had managed to watch the snow drift lazyily just as it was now.

' _It's almost peaceful._ ' The blond mused to himself, resting his cheek in his hand.

"Naruto-sama...not that I mind, but why are we still here?" Naruto turned to the three girls situated in the floor. He honestly felt bad for them, the last two days had been harsh for all three of them, and for the most part...it was his fault.

~FlashBack~

Naruto took a deep breathe of the cold air that surrounded him, a small smile crossing his face. He loved the cold. Growing up in Konoha, snow was a rare occurrence due to the mild climate, though it did happen.

While most people abhor the cold, it always gave Naruto a small sense of wonder.

He was currently on assignment for Sirzechs, a scouting mission it had been called. Deep in the heart of the Wallachian Mountians. The Vampire clans had called for an intervention by the Four Maou, and Sirzechs has tasked him with the preparation of their arrivals, trusting his judgement on security procedure.

It was mostly a formality, Naruto knew, the true reason for him accepting stemmed from Sirzechs' decision to bring Rias along. Making it a sort of learning experience for the girl. To see the politicking of the Devil world.

Of course, this was being kept from the girl and her two friends till the last possible moment. A surprise trip to the mountains would be fun for them.

Still, with two of the four Maou in attendance, anyone dumb enough to crash the event was in for a hurting. However, having the kids there meant Naruto actually had to scout out the area.

For the most part, the small village he currently resided in was quite quant. Low population density, surrounded by trees except for the road bisecting the village in two. Off in the distance sat a monolithic castle, carved in the side of the mountain. Old. Rustic. Boastful.

Vampires certainly knew how to make a statement.

Most citizens in the area were pleasant enough, and while the few who weren't were assholes, Naruto hadn't had any major issues. Now he was just waiting on Sirzechs and Serafall's arrive, with Rias and Sona to follow a bit after, along with their dismal peerages, and all would be set.

The wind was calm, the sun setting. Really, it was gorgeous here. Romania could be a nice holiday spot.

An echo of an explosion tore Naruto from his thoughts. A quick glance to the left and he could see the smoke over top the crest of the tree line. Ten miles..maybe more.

Narrowed blue eyes marred Naruto's usual relaxed face. That wasn't right. In his questioning no one mentioned any kind of armed conflict in the area, and the dispatch from the clans had only been about a small dispute on territory, it couldn't have exploded in so little time, not with consul on the way.

A small flash of red pulled Naruto's attention back into the house he stood on the porch of. Three figures appearing before him.

"Sirzechs-chan...I thought you said Naru-tan would be here!" A bubbly voice resounded of the walls of the small cabin. The owner of the voice was a young woman, with violet eyes and long black hair tied in to large pigtails. Though short in stature, a dismal five foot four, the most apt word to describe her would be "stacked". A large bust and slender waist, with lovely hips to round it off.

Naruto honestly thought the woman was gorgeous. And her childish personality just clicked with him.

"He is here Serafall." Sirzechs said with a small grin at his child-like companion. Serafall was a delight to have around but she tended to be a little...airheaded.

Naruto for his part could understand the confusion of the diminutive Maou. He was in disguise after all.

Clad in a large white blouse shirt with a black vest over top, a black hat sat on his recently dyed brown hair. A heavy application of concealer hid his distinctive whisker marks, with brown contacts hiding his eye color. Had it not been for his tan complexion, he could have passed for a Romanian native in his traditional clothes.

With it being the 27th of December, no one would have questioned it either.

Many would believe Naruto incapable of preforming such cloak and dagger techniques. Believing him too open and honest.

Those people would be very wrong. With his career as a child prankster, and spending so many years as a pupil to Konoha's premier spy master, Naruto was more than an old hand at hiding in plain sight.

The one black mark on his record being the fight that broke out as he was attempting to drag Jiraiya out of a bar in the Land of Stone.

Stupid Iwa-nin.

Forcing himself from his reminiscing, Naruto addressed the redhead before him. "Sirzechs, up until a moment ago, we were all good to go here, however, an exsplosion just took place some distance from here. The echo was faint, but you can see the smoke over the tree line to the south." He spoke in a no nonsense tone. Rias was due to arrive an hour after Sirzechs, and he needed to know if this would endanger his charge, NOW.

Sirzechs looked a little shocked at the serious tone, before nodding. He understood Naruto's urgency. Hopefully this wouldn't affect their negotiations...

Serafall looked between the two men in confusion, a little lost in all the seriousness going on around her. She recoiled when the strang brown haired man vanished in a spiral of leaves. "That was Naru-tan's technique!" She shout in excitement.

Grayfia, having stayed in the back of the trio, only shook her head in dissatisfaction. How did she ever lose to that woman?

~FlashBack End~

A knock was heard from the front door, before the turning of a heavy lock sounded throughout the room, drawing all eyes to the wooden structure.

Sirzechs' form breached the door way and Rias shot to her feet, immediately questioning her brother. "Nii-sama! Has their been any word? Are they letting Naruto-kun go? Why is he even being held!? You know he didn't do anything bad right!" The questions were rapid fire, and Sirzechs tried to quite the girl with a few hand gestures.

"Rias, please. Let your brother speak." Naruto's calm voice came from beside the window. Immediately the girl seemed cowed and Sirzechs felt a flash of jealousy. How come Rias didn't act like that when he spoke?

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I've spoken with the clan councils and they've decided to hear you out. Other than that...we may have to break you out of here." Sirzechs spoke seriously. Things weren't looking good for the blond shinobi, and he would be damned before he left the man to the chopping block.

Vampires had a history of being...unreasonable.

"I appreciate that Sirzechs, but they are well within their rights. By their laws, I committed a crime. I have to own up to it." Naruto replied with a smile. It was dumb, but he understood. The war between the two factions of vampires had made both sides tense and tight wound. Someone like him coming in and making it even more complicated...wasn't the best thing in the world.

A brief pause passed through the room.

"How...are they?" Naruto asked softly, a slightly worried look coloring his eyes.

~FlashBack~

When he came across what seemed to be a burning lab, Naruto knew something was horribly wrong. This wasn't on any map he had been provided for the mission, and none of the locals had given any indication that it was here.

This was a well kept secret. And those were never good in areas of unrest.

He stopped momentarily to absorb the chakra permeating the area and sunk himself into sage mode, feeling for any life signs in the burning structure. It took a little over twenty minutes for him to cross the twelve miles of woodlands and mountains between this building and the village. He may still be able to save someone.

To his puzzlement however, nothing in the building seemed alive. Which meant one of two things. He was too late, or the building had been evacuated before the explosion. Both of which came with their own set of problems.

A waning life sign in the distance grabbed his attention. It was heading deeper into the mountain pass, away from the burning structure in front of him. The individual was injured. Panicked.

Naruto flashed away at full tilt, hoping he could save SOMEONE.

-KOQ-

Who Naruto came upon was a surprise. It was a boy, blond hair, bleeding heavily from one side. The drab clothes the boy wore seemed to be doing little good against the elements, and exhaustion was clear, Naruto made to call out, but the boy collapsed face first before the word could leave him.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he cleared the distance between them in scant moments, he rolled the boy on his side and took in the damage he could see. With a half ram seal, Naruto pressed his left hand to the boys chest, a flash of gold passing over him and the boy, halting the bleeding in an instant.

Naruto looked the boy over a bit more, trying to look for any other signs of damage, thankfully finding none.

What had happened to his boy? Was he in that fire? Why couldn't he feel any-

Before the next thought could pass his mind, Naruto was forced to grab the boy and roll forward, spinning on his knee and pulling a knife from the small of his back.

"Very interesting. You are quick. For a human." A heavily accented voice spoke from the cloaked figure that sat in the place Naruto just occupied, a hand half embedded in the ground, the intent having been to impale the shinobi.

Naruto tightened his grip on the knife. This...thing was no joke. He could feel the malice and darkness rolling off of it in waves. Old. Powerful.

"Who are you? Were you the one that did this?" Naruto asked, his tone harsh. Someone had hurt this boy. Severely. His was not one to take the attempted murder of children lightly.

"I am the Lord of this land. What I do here is above refute from some mortal." The voice responded, mocking in nature.

That caught Naruto a little flat footed. The vampire clans had been at one state of civil unrest or another for close to one hundred and fifty years, the last 'legitimate' ruler of Romania having been dispatched by a Professor who went by the name Van Helsing.

This being couldn't possibly be claiming to be...

"Now tell me mortal, why are you interfering in my meal?" The dark voice called to him. A shift in the wind exposed the man's face. Long hair as black as night. Cold red eyes that cut into the heart of mortal men. Pale skin, that seemed to glow in the early moon light. A beard and mustache that accented the mans face handsomely.

Cold. Ruthless.

Had Naruto not known the likes of true monsters from his own world, he was sure he would be over come with fear.

Lucky for him, Naruto was use to far greater threats.

"My name is Naruto. I heard the exsplosion of the building not far from here, and tracked this boy from the inferno." Naruto spoke, taking great care of his word choice. It wasn't an outright lie, nor did it explain who he was or why he was really here.

The greatest lies ever told, held a hint of the truth.

The figure just looked at him for a moment, before disappearing in a blur. Naruto once more rolled to the side, dragging the boy in his arms along with him.

It was hard to fight and protect someone else.

Coming out of his roll, Naruto tossed his kunai at the wraith of a man, barely knicking the man's cheek.

The beast in human form stopped, a strange look crossing his face. "Not since that bastard doctor as someone made me bleed. You will be a fine kill." Dispersing into a cluster of bats, Naruto bit back a curse as his senses were loaded with multiple pints of the dark presence that man gave off.

This wasn't good. He could fight this guy, of that he had no doubt, but protecting this boy at the same time...not to mention he needed to get him somewhere warm. Now.

A half ram seal spawned four copies of the blond shinobi, one of which he passed the unconscious boy to, it promptly departed in a flash of yellow, leaving Naruto with the other three to fight this strange man.

' _He's watching...waiting for something. What is he?'_ The blond thought to himself as he made his three copies spread out. A poof of smoke to his left made the remaining three blond's turn that way, only for a second poof to make Naruto and his clone glance left.

This guy was fast, scary so, but not the fastest he had dealt with!

The two Naruto's stood back to back, both flashing through a few hand seals.

"Katon!"

"Fuuton!"

As one, the blond's exhaled a massive breath, the roar of fire and wind accompanied by the words "Sage Art: Breathe of the Dragon!"

The blonds stayed back to back as they circled a full three hundred and sixty degrees, engulfing the surrounding area in wind enhanced white flames. A roar of pain met the attack, as the strange man appeared in the small clearing, slightly smoking. Half of his face slowly healed, the crisp smell of burning flesh attacking Naruto's nose.

"So a mage this time is it?!" The man snarled, a deep scowl on his face. His eyes flashed dangerously, and Naruto knew things were about to pick up. Time to get the hell out of dodge.

"Not exactly!" Naruto mocked, a slight smile on his face. He shot his attacker a vulpine grin, before disappearing in a flash of yellow, his clone going up in a cloud of smoke.

A roar of rage erupted from the burning forest, even as smoke climbed into the night sky.

~FlashBack End~

Naruto had fled after his clone had dispersed, its job of getting the boy back to the cabin and informing Sirzechs of the situation completed. Had it been a part of Gremory territory, Naruto would have finished the fight. But he was a guest here. No telling how the council would react to the damage he had already done.

"They seem to be doing okay, the boy you found in the woods is still unconscious, but the other has awakened." Sirzechs informed, honestly he was a bit put out. Originally this had been a simple visit to help decrease the tension between the Tepe and Carmilla families. Now, one of his close friends was set to stand trial for some truly asinine reasons.

They acted like a forest wouldn't grow back.

Naruto let out a soft smile at the news. He was glad at least one of them was awake.

~FlashBack~

Naruto stood side by side with Sirzechs as Grayfia worked the boy over with her healing magic. Naruto had done a good patch job with the Seal Of The Sun on his hand, but he new it also wasn't some cure all skill. The fact that Bushier Brow-sensei was missing a foot last he saw of the man proved that much.

Grayfia has been healing him off and on for the last twelve hours, and had said this would be the last time magic would be necessary. After this it was all up to the boy.

His body was healed, waking up was something she couldn't help with.

"Do you think this will cause a problem with the up coming talks?" Naruto asked softly, his eyes never leaving the boy, even as Gayfia stopped channeling magic into him.

Sirzechs ran a hand through his hair, a huff leaving him. "Honestly there is no telling. From your recount of the fight, you most likely encountered a vampire. If it was someone on the council, we may have hell to pay." The first meeting was in a few hours, perhaps the news hadn't reached the council yet.

"I don't think it was. He seemed...I don't know how to put it. I've run into a few vampires in my time here, and something about this man felt off. Ancient even." Naruto said as he shook his head. From the few encounters he had had with vampires, Naruto knew something was off about the man from the forest. He seemed darker. Like there was nothing left of him but anger and hunger.

"Naruto-kun?" A soft voice called as the bedroom door opened slightly. Rias. She had been decidedly upset when she came through the teleportation circle only to see Naruto and Grayfia bandaging up a young boy. She had demanded answers of the adult blond almost immediately.

Naruto had done his best to placate the girl, but her kind nature shone quite brightly in her insistence to help. Frankly he was proud of the way Rias had acted.

"How...how is he doing?" Rias asked as she slowly walked into the room, her eyes immediately locking onto the bed.

The blond boy hadn't looked too terrible when she arrived, but she was still able to see the blood stains on the discarded clothes by the bed.

"He's doing fine Rias. Some rest and food will do him good." Naruto spoke back kindly as he walked to the girl.

Naruto was quite proud of the red head. She had shown a great level of concern for the stranger he had brought back to their temporary living space. Naruto kneeled down with a small smile, trying to ease the girls concern. "How about we head into town? We'll pick up some supplies and make a nice big meal for when he wakes up."

Rias gazed into Naruto's eyes, searching for something. Seeming to find it, a soft "Um." Left her lips as she nodded her head.

"Why don't you and the girls get ready? I'll be right with you." Naruto patted the red head on the head as he stood, watching as she exited the room, and hearing her call to her peerage members.

The gentle look left Naruto's face as a Stoney expression replaced it. "I think, given the circumstances, we should send the girls home." Naruto said as he stayed faced to the door, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You know she'll be very upset if you send her away." Sirzechs replied, his tone uncertain. It still amazed him, the bond Rias and Naruto seemed to share. Naruto was the closest person to Rias, hands down. She loved their father and her older brother, but with Naruto it was something deeper. She followed his word like holy writ. Always did her best to follow after the blond and make him proud.

A small part, a dark part of Sirzechs, was jealous of that bond. It preened under the thought of Naruto's and Rias' being damaged.

Naruto nodded, he knew what could happen but.. "I understand that, but this situation is becoming more unraveled. If this blows up..." Naruto looked back at the older red-head. "I'm not sure I can act in the best capacity to keep everyone safe."

Sirzechs shook his head, a strange sort of smile on his face. This was part of the reason he hated the jealousy he felt for the blond. He was so...pure. The man would lay down his life for anyone he deemed friend. Even those that could protect themselves. Naruto forced a heavy burden onto his own shoulders just so others could walk a head easier.

It was just impossible to hate the man.

"I think it should be fine for now. Unless something truly does come from your fight in the woods, I believe it would be beneficial to keep Rias and Sona here." Sirzechs walked forward and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, a grin splitting his face. "Besides, Rias can't go anywhere without her security."

With those final words, the Maou left the room.

Naruto looked at the only other conscious occupant of the room, busying herself with attempting to gather up the tattered remains of the boys blood stained clothes. "Do you think I did the right thing Grayfia...bringing him here?"

Kurama has stayed at home, and Naruto needed to know if he let his bleeding heart make a mistake.

"That is not my place to say Naruto-sama. Lucifer-sama trusts your judgment. Rias-sama and Serafall-sama also have faith in you. You must decide if that faith is well placed." The maid outfit wearing devil replied softly. She had always been sure in the faith others placed in the blond. He was resolute and determined. Highly skilled and held in high regard by more than a few families for services past rendered. She understood where Naruto was coming from with his question, uncertain if his actions were worth the possible consequences, but she believed he made the right call. Even if she wouldn't voice it.

It was above her station as a maid after all.

Naruto just chuckled softly. Yeah, he should have expected such an answer. While not exactly close, the two of them got along well. He knew her tendencies of not answering things she believed above her. Such a strange woman.

"Thanks Grayfia-chan."

A soft "Hm." was the reply her recived as she stepped out of the room.

-KOQ-

Naruto looked on, amused, as Sona and Rias argues over produce in a market stand inside the town square. They both had strong opinions on what kind of meal should be prepared, from stews to soups to whole feasts. They had been acting as each other's sound board for about fifteen minutes now, and it was almost enough to distract Naruto from the awkward situation he, himself, was stuck in.

Namely his arm being trapped in Serafall's grip. After she had heard of the plan to go shopping, she had all but demanded to go. Embarrassing Sona to no end, and making Naruto laugh.

As it stood, Naruto, Serafall, Sona, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Sona's **[Queen]** Tsubaki, crowded around a fresh produce stand haggling prices and cooking ideas with each other. Koneko kept giving him the stink eye for some reason that he hadn't been able to divine yet.

The soft press of flesh on his arm once more broke Naruto from his thoughts, as Serafall excitedly pointed around the village. The holiday decorations were still up, and a parade was lining the main road at the moment. It was like a big family outing.

Suddenly a thought struck Naruto, "Hey Sera-tan? Aren't you suppose to be at the meeting with Sirzechs?" It was still early enough in the evening, a little past four. The meeting should have started at approximately four fifteen.

"Sirzechs-chan told me to accompany you." Came the childish Maou's giggling reply. "He said 'Levi-tan' make sure to keep Naru-tan out of trouble!' so here I am~."

That...sounded reasonable, though Naruto doubted that's exactly how the conversation went.

"Onee-sama." The blond tone of Sona come over the eldest of the troop. "We are prepared to head home."

Serafall released the blond in her grip, immediately snatching the young Seriti up in her arms. "Ohhh So-tan is so adorable! Just look at her Naru-tan! Isn't she the cutest?!"

Sona blushes bright red as she struggled in her sisters embrace, desperately trying to find some way free from the embarrassing situation.

Naruto looked at the group of girls, Serafall and Sona acting silly, Rias and Akeno laughing at Sona's misfortune, Tsubaki pleading with Serafall to release her king 'She shouldn't be turning blue!' as Koneko held Naruto's free hand, even as she still occasionally gave him a stink eye.

Everything stopped for the small group of girls as a laugh washed over them. A bright warm sound that seemed to brighten up the world around them.

Naruto stood, a deep laugh exiting him as he held his stomach. His face split into a wide smile, his eyes forced closed as his laugh echoed in the cheers and shouts of the parade.

Finally, after much struggling, Naruto managed to calm himself, and he took in the stunned look of his troop of shoppers. He released Koneko's hand and brought his hand to her head, softly rubbing her hair.

He loved this. He really did. Back home, he rarely got moments like this. This freedom. This joy.

"Thank you, all of you." Naruto said, his voice colored in gratitude and peace, a sincerity that confused each girl there. He turned to the stand owner and gave his thanks, taking the bags the man had prepared. Before heading back to the cottage they all shared. He stopped a few feet away, turning back to the confused group of woman. "Well, come on. Dinner should be prepared soon, I'm terribly hungry after all."

As the younger girls glanced at each other, only to shrug and follow after the tall blond, Serafall hung back, and just stared at Naruto's back for a moment.

He seemed taller now. Like a weight had been taken from his back. A broad shouldered man walked with her little sister and her friends like a hero coming home from a long, hard fight.

A small blush crossed Serafall's face, the source of which she couldn't decide. _'He has a really nice laugh...'_

"Hey! Wait for me!"

-KOQ-

As the troop headed back to their temporary home, Naruto felt at peace for the first time in quite a while. Something had struck him, as he watched the group of kids he was charged with protecting.

Maybe he couldn't get home. Maybe he was stuck here.

Maybe that's the way it was meant to be?

Was this what family felt like? This sense of purpose and warmth.

Maybe...maybe this is were he belonged. By their side.

Rias looked at the man that had guarded her for almost four years,and a blush washed over her face. He looked so at ease. So...happy.

She had only seen his face this relaxed a few times over the time she had known him...it was...nice.

Naruto stopped walking as something shifted in the alley to his left, and dropped the bags in his hands.

It had been a nice day out too.

Expecting some form of attack, the blond was shocked when a diminutive blond girl stumbled from the alley.

Naruto rushed forward and caught her before she landed face first. "Serafall get over here!" The shinobi shouted, only to be met with silence.

Turning back, he noticed something incredibly off.

Everything was frozen. The banners in the wind, the sway of the trees.

His friends and charges in mid-step.

"My my. Twice in two days." A familiar dark voice echoed from the alley walls.

Naruto pulled the young girl closer to himself. This was really not good. "What did you do? Why is everything stopped?!" Naruto demanded. He need to get everyone away from here. Serafall could fight this guy no problem, as could he. But the girls..

"You moss understand mortal. The cause of the worlds current state is not me, but the half breed on your hands." A bone-y finger carelessly pointed at the young girl in Naruto's arms and made him freeze.

This little thing? How!?

"A curse of humanity if I've ever seen one. Sicking that one of my kin would breed with you disgusting bugs."

Curse of humanity? Half breed?

 _'She's half human...a sacred gear!'_ Naruto realized. There were a few sacred gear that could possibly do this, most of which would only affect the target once, or only those with the same power base as the user.

But why wasn't Naruto affected?

Why wasn't the other vampire?

"Ah so you understand. Let me dispatch this taint on my mind, and I shall allow you free passage. For now at least." The dark being chuckled, low and demeaning. Naruto created a clone and in a strange bought of déjà vu, passed the blond to his copy.

"I don't take kindly to the loss of innocent life." Naruto spoke forcefully.

He could worry about the technicalities later. This guy was becoming a pain, and it was time to put an end to him.

Naruto sped forward, intent on making the first move, a knife flashing into his hand from his sleeve. Blood splattered across the alley as the knife bit into the beings flesh.

A dark laugh was the vampires reply, a strong right hand coming up and connecting with Naruto's cheek. A half step back is all it caused, but Naruto could taste the light copper in his mouth.

This guy was really strong.

"Come on Mortal! Fight me! Hit me! Give me everything you have!" The vampire closed the small distance between them and knifed it's left hand forward, sharp nails leading the charge.

Naruto deflected the strike with a swift shift of the arms, dragging his knife up the extended arm as it passed. Blood coated the ground, as a scream of pain was his reward.

It may be strong, but it was also linear and predictable. Naruto lashed out with a kick and forced the dark being to collide with an alley wall, a small crater forming in the structure.

"Boss!" Naruto looked back at his clone and saw the movement of the world continue, as the others looked around in confusion. "Serafall! Get the kids out of here!" Naruto called out to the femal Maou. She looked at him in confusion only for her eyes to widen in shock. "Naruto!"

The blond spun and grabbed the wrist of the hand that had intended to impale him. With a quick shift of his feet, Naruto swung the black haired vampire of his shoulder and cratered the ground at his feet.

The vampire coughed up blood as the effects of the full force body slam wracked through him. "Go! Now! I can handle this prick!" Naruto shouted over his downed opponent.

He didn't see the nod Serafall sent his way, his arm coming up to block the kick the vampire had swung up from its prone position. A flash of red and yellow signaled the successful retreat of Serafall with the girls, his clone following after.

Naruto lept back and flashed through three seals, then slammed his hand on the ground. "Six-Dimensional Sealing Barrier!" His voice echoed off the walls as they took a blue tone. The vampire pulled itself from its impacted crater and took on the off shade of the surrounding buildings.

"Don't bother running. I've sealed this alley. It's just me and you asshole." Naruto informed, he was glad he had kept up his training, taking weekends to expand on what he already knew. Barrier magic was almost the same as sealing, intrinsic arcane runes combined with energy. Taking what he knew from his time with Jiraiya, and the sealing arts he had been gifted by the Sage of Six Paths, he had been able to form something close to a personal form of fuinjutsu.

"I see. That just means I'll have to kill you before going after that stain." The vampire growled. This human was far better than it expected. Never before had it been so soundly handled.

"Who are you? Why are you after that girl? Why were you in the forest?" Naruto asked, it may not answer, but it never hurt to try.

"My name is Vladimir Tepe of Wallachia. That _boy_ was the only sire of my daughters line. He is a stain on my name and honor, and he must be killed." The vampire replied. Humans would never understand, they never learned.

Naruto felt shock was over him. So he had suspected correctly... Vladimir Tepe, Prince Of Wallachia.

Lord Impaler.

Count Dracula.

The precived precursor to all vampires.

"History has you as dead, Son of The Devil." Naruto stated, another knife appearing in his other hand. This is why the man felt so vile. He was lost in his actions. Truly this man was darkness incarcerate.

"I would have been, had one of the devil tribe not saved me from that cursed professor. I took great pride in hunting his line down for his transgressions." A cruel smile crossed Vladimir's face, a hollow look deep in his eyes.

Empty, cold.

The Lord Impaler ran forward, intent on bringing Naruto to an end, only for the blond to dodge his extended arm, and reply with a swift jab to the mid-section. Naruto immediately followed that with a harsh over hand haymaker to the cheek, before he stick the two knives he carried into the stumbling vampires side. He made sure they dug in deep, before yanking them out with a savage pull.

Vladimir roared in both pain and anger, confusion starting to settle in. How was this human keeping up with him?! He was a vampire! Now a half devil as well! There should be no competition!

With a cry of anger, the disposed Prince or Wallachia came forth, raining blows upon the blond in a frenzy.

Or trying to anyway.

Naruto weaves between the attacks like water around stone, flashing out with his knives every so often to leave a gash or swallow cut in its wake.

Finally having enough, Naruto gave a harsh straight kick to the vampire and watched as the Son of The Devil was electrocuted by the sealing barrier.

Naruto put away his knives as Vlad struggled to his feet, a slight smoke rising from him. Rage burned in the Former Prince's eyes, as drool and spittle dropped from his mouth.

 _'Good...nice and angry. Now come at me.'_ Naruto thought as he saw Vladimir stand. A roar of anger signaled the charge and Naruto shifted his weight. He wanted to time it just...right.

As the knife like hand edged closer to his face, Naruto stayed frozen, his eyes locked on his target.

It was over in a moment.

A warmth passed through Vladimir that he had not felt in a very long time. Blood pooled in his mouth and a harsh cough wracked his form.

Naruto was bathed in a golden light, his arm through the chest of a man made nightmare. He steadied the Count as the man grew weak in the knees.

It had been for just a second. Just a moment, but Naruto saw it. That look in his eyes.

"I am sorry Vlad...so sorry for what you have suffered." Naruto whispered softly. As a man, Vladimir had suffered cruelty. As a monster, Count Dracula has suffered hate and anger.

In one way of another, this poor man had been forced to suffer through out his life.

And he just wanted it to stop.

"Gah!" Vlad coughed up another mouthful of blood as an easy expression took over his face. It hurt, far more than he thought it would, death. But it felt so...peaceful.

"What...d-do you...know of suffering?" How would this mortal know anything of his pain?

Naruto slowly lowered both himself and Vladimir to the ground, his arm coming from the vampires chest slowly. Vladimir gave a hacking cough as Naruto's hand exited the hole in his chest, the golden glow fading from his form as he lay the vampire on his back.

Naruto picked up one of Vladimir's hands, and slowly eased his chakra in to the dying man's extremity.

Vladimir gasped as emotions he had long buried cane rushing forth. The joy of laughter, the warmth of sunlight. A passion of love and peace bloomed in his chest as tears began to leak from his eyes.

"W-what..." The vampire tried to question it, tried to rationalize it in some way, but the words wouldn't come.

Naruto used his free hand to whip the lone tear that trailed down his face, the images of Vladimir's life taking a beating on Naruto's heart. So much tragedy. So much anguish. So much pain for six hundred years that this man had been forced to carry with no help in sight.

"This is a gift, a gift I grant you in death Lord Tepe. You have been scared and broken. It is the least I can offer you." Naruto spoke lowly as tears continued to spill down Vladimir's face.

"These faces..." he tried once more, his voice and vision failing.

"I didn't want you to agonize in your final moments.." It had hurt, living through the cruelty and pain this man had wrought and lived through. But he had seen the look in his eyes, the desperate cry for death that rung out in his desperate roar. This man begged for death, for release.

And Naruto would give it to him.

No one deserves to die in agony.

"W-why..." The No-Life King tried to sound forceful, only to sound as if pleading.

Naruto let out a bitter smile, a hollow chuckle leaving him. "Call it being in a good mood.."

Vladimir looked at this man, this mortal, and was surprised at the look in his eyes. It wasn't malice or anger. Hate or annoyance. This boy...he understood. "You...saw..." The Count accused, and Naruto simply nodded.

Humanity is cruel. We hunt and destroy those we don't understand and we hate those that don't not bend to our wills. We commit atrocities and cause so much pain..." Naruto said, watching as Vladimir's eyes slowly drooped. "But there is good in us. Even those lost in the darkness. Even you. I'm sorry you lost your light Lord Tepe...I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Sa...ve...me..?" The vampire would have snorted, if he could continue to force himself to breathe. A small smile crossed his face, the memories of an evening long gone, spend with his wife and children came to his mind.

How pretentious.

Naruto sighed as the last vestagies of life left the former Prince, and let his barrier drop. He took in the damage to the alley and the body of one of the few vampires that amounted to legend.

This would just make things more complicated.

~FlashBack End~

It had made things much more complicated. The councils had some how caught wind of Naruto's involvement in the loss of dozens of acres in woodland. That and the damage to business holdings one of the lower families by the alley Naruto had fought it made them immediately cry out for his punishment. Sirzechs had appelled the councils to let Naruto make his case, which lead to now.

Naruto looked at the young blond boy that he had saved from the age old Count. He seemed shy, resevered.

Terrified.

Naruto on his most disarming smile as he slowly approached the boy, he had been given a few minutes to speak with the boy before he was due in the council chamber.

"Hello." Naruto said softly as he walked into the doorway. "May I come in?" The young boy looked at him in fear for a moment, before recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Ah...you're...that man.." the boy tilted his head to the side a little, his hands bunching up the blanket that covered most of his form.

"My name is Naruto...I found you in that alley. Do you remember what happened?" Naruto slowly approached the bed side, stopping a few feet shy when the boy in the bed scoot led closer to the opposite edge of the bed.

"I-I was...being chased. There was this man. He was so cruel. So angry. He...he said he wanted to kill me.." tears began to fill the boy's eyes, only to gasp when a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked up and took in the sad smile on Naruto's face.

"It's okay...he won't be coming after you anymore..." Naruto slightly tightened his hug as the tears in the boy's eyes doubled. The child wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and began to sob.

"He took my mom...he took her! I tried to help! But he came after me!" The boy screamed, sorrow and heartache echoing in his voice.

Naruto just rocked the boy a little, holding him close as he let the pent up anguish and pain in his heart loose, a soft shushing coming from the older blond.

"It's okay...it's okay..."

-KOQ-

Naruto sighed as he sat outside the doors of the main meeting hall, both councils were inside, preparing to hear his statement, but Naruto's mind was elsewhere.

Gasper Vladi. That was his name. Naruto had been able to coax it out of the boy after a few minutes, and it had taken longer still for the boy to allow him to leave his side. After many promises of returning, he had made his way here.

"Uzumaki-san. The council will see you now." A deep voice called from the door, breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"Ah thank you. One moment please." Naruto stood and straightened out the borrowed suit he had gotten from Sirzechs. Something about looking the part. A relaxing breathe and Naruto marched to the door. Hopefully...this could be over soon.

 **A.N. Yo! Here's chapter 5, ladies and gents! I wanna cut it off here as this is the longest chapter to date at a little over seven thousand words. It was longer but I did some rewriting and cuttting to shorten it. Next chapter with be a continuation on this one and leading into more backstory for Gasper and Kiba waking up. Any complaints or questions, let me know!**

 **DarkStar, out!**


	6. Explanations and Baggage

**A.N. Okay, because I've seen so many comments on it, let me address the power and speed scaling, right now. The first thing we have to remember is, chakra or not, Naruto is still suppose to be human. An average human runs at 8.3 mph from a study done in 2016. I used a simple scale when deciding on how fast people are, because I don't subscribe to the theory Naruto fights at Mach 6. Fucking ludicrous.**

 **I used x2.5 for an average Genin to civilian. x3.0 from Genin to Chunin. x2.5 from Chunin to Jonin in a form of diminishing return in training and aging. As no clear standard for Kage has been made known, I would just eye ball it if I were you. As it's hard to move and fight at full speed, I take 5-10 mph off Genin, 10-15 off chunin, 15-20 off Jonin, simply to allow for more spatial awareness.**

 **Genin Range: Full tilt at 15-25 mph, fighting 10-15 mph.**

 **Chunin Range: Full tilt at 40-80 mph, fighting at 30-65 mph.**

 **Jonin Range: Full tilt at 125-170 mph, fighting at 105-150 mph.**

 **Personally, I believe during the war, Naruto was a bit on the higher end of the spectrum for a Jonin, 160-180 in full tilt, with the same hold back to fight, 15-20, off the ends. Naruto's ability to be faster than the speed of light, ISN'T him physically applying himself, but the use of a technique, which is the major difference. I applied the same formula to the low, mid, and high class devil scale.**

 **Naruto, physically speaking, outclasses most other devils in his base form. While powers and abilities may bridge that gap, on a purely speed and strength level, very few come close.**

 **What you should take from that is, at a dead sprint Naruto in his everyday form can beat most cars in a race. In a fight, he can throw a punch at the upward limits of 60-70 miles an hour. While I can't in good conscious give an estimated throwing speed, as the muscle groups are entirely different, I'd like to think people throw about as twice as hard as they punch. (Given the extra distance and follow through.)**

 **Now, in Sage mode, I enhance Naruto's stats by 1.5, Tailed beast mode, I go the full double, and SO6P mode, I quad it off the base. Meaning in that mode, he is approaching Mach 1 at most points in time for a fight. For a comparison, I use this same speed measurement and guesstimate Gai tops out at Mach 3 during his Night Guy attack.**

 **All in all, Naruto ranks among the top ten in the DxD universe, were I'll leave for later.**

 **Hopefully that will put you guys at ease about the whole nerfing thing, because he HASN'T been nerfed. He got lax in his situation as...what amounts to a dad. Two years of not doing anything insanely stupid or dangerous will do that to someone.**

 **The next thing was the time it took to reach the facility. If he can run at 160-180 mph, why did it take 20 minutes to cross 12 miles? Two reasons that should be obvious.**

 **Discretion, and lack of knowledge of what he was looking for.**

 **At this point in time, Naruto was basically acting as a third party in a highly contested area, all while trying to avoid local parties, and follow a smoke trail, in a mountain range, in the waning hours of the day.**

 **Normal people have trouble finding locations with GPS and written directions. I think only taking 20 minutes is a small miracle. As he wasn't in any enhanced mode until after he got to the area, it should have been clear he was flying mostly blind.**

 **Now this next bit is specifically for MokamiHaru on your issue with how I used the Seal of The Sun. I took creative liberty for what it allows because of how Naruto's healing ability is explained, or lack there of. Why could he fix Kakashi's eye, but not Gai's legs? You can't tell me that Naruto can regrow organs, but not heal extremities. So, I used what happened with Gai as the base. He can basically make any wound none life threatening, but to actually heal it would take either time or healing magic/chakra.**

 **The last bit is his own healing factor, which I still don't understand how no one has made the connections. Kurama is no longer there to heal Naruto as necessary, he can't control the flow of healing, and Naruto only knows how to make a wound not kill someone. 5 days taking it easy after a knife to the chest? That is easily 200% faster than a normal person, would would have to be bed ridden for at least a month, than the area would still be tender for weeks after.**

 **To all the other individuals just saying "Fuck you." and the like, if you don't like it, why did you waste your time writing a comment? Seriously. By all means, don't read what I write, I'm not writing it for you, I'm writing it because I WANT to. All you are doing is increasing the comment count and the view count in the story. Please, save yourself, and me, some time, and just don't read the stuff I post. Simple as that.**

 **To all the other commentors showing support, thank you! I appreciate your comments and all that Jazz. Now! On with the show!**

King of Queens

Naruto looked at the gathered individuals in the room, eight in total. Three male, five female. From what he understood, the head of each prominent family, and the rulers of the two current factions. They were each clad in lavish robes of different colors. The table they sat was formed in a half circle, each occupant an equidistant from the one next to them. It was quite, calm.

A far cry from the usual meetings Tsunade use to complain about.

A drop of sweat rolled down the back of his head. _'Well...this is one way to bring peace to their stupid civil war...'_

Warring factions, brought together to try one man.

Odd.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been charged with destruction of property and arson of a historical monument, the council has agreed to hear your defense." A deep voice, silk and velvet dripping off the tongue, drew eyes to the male near the middle of the rounded table. He had slicked back platinum blond hair, pale skin over an angular face. His eyes shined amber, unlike most other occupants of the room. His face was sat in stone, a hard look piercing Naruto.

That brought Naruto up short. _'Historical monument..?'_

"Wait just a moment Lord Vladi! Do you mean to tell me THIS is the individual we are here to judge? I was told a devil was the culprit!" A man three seats to the left of The Tepes Faction Head stood, disbelief and annoyance in his voice. "If it is just some human, why do we not just dispatch him and be done with it?" He was of a slender build, his brown hair loose and wild. Red shining from his eyes. Jacus Manthar. Known advocate against anything none Vampire.

"Thought I am loath to agree with Lord Manthar, I can't help but feel this was a waste of our time." A female voice sounded from the far right. A beautiful woman sat, clad in a navy blue onsomble, her black hair cascading down her back in waves. She wore a cruel scowl over her ruby lips, her red eyes narrowed in annoyance. Selest Karnstein, current head of the Karnstein Family, and from all reports, a cruel woman by nature.

Naruto moved to speak, but was interrupted by the male at the center of the table. "This is being done at the behest of Lord Lucifer. Naruto Uzumaki has acted as the Head of Security for the Gremory family for some years it seems, and The Maou all but demanded a hearing. If we seek the Maou's assistance, some concessions must be made." A few grumbles met the man's words, but no other words could be made out.

"Proceed Uzumaki." Lord Vladi spoke with a wave of his hand as the grumbling stopped.

"Ah..thank you Lord Vladi. For clarification however, could you tell me what Monument I am accused of destroying?" That still bugged Naruto. He knew he had wrecked an alley and some building walls, and that fire in the woods probably would have been really bad..but other than that...

"Shadow Of The Mountian Past. From what we have gathered, you burned more that three dozen acres of the forest that once stood as home for the Vampire clans." Lord Vladi spoke blandly. Of course the human wouldn't understand the importance of those woods. Thick trees and many caves. Perfect protection from the sunlight. It had been treated as a historical sight in vampiric society for almost two centuries now.

Naruto gained a look of realization. "Ah...I see...I'm sorry to say the only true explanation I have is that I acted in self defense."

The lords and ladies of the separate factions looked at Naruto in credulity, astounded at his audacity to brush it off as what to amounts to an accident.

"I was attacked by a vampire while I was investigating the source of an explosion, I found a survivor in the snow laden woods and as I was tending to him, a man tried to strike me from the shadows." Naruto tried to act as formal as possible. These people were strong, and they did hold a valid complaint against him. He was sure he could fight his way out of the chamber, but...it was best not to make things worse.

"You claim defense from our kin? As far as we are aware, none live in the Shadow Of The Mountian, nor have they for the last two hundred years." The female to Lord Vladi's immediate left said. She was a younger looking woman, with short blond hair and ruby eyes. Her features were soft, delicate even. Like that of a doll. Valerie Tepes, Head of the Tepes Royal family. Not much was truly known about the woman, only that she had displaced her brother as the head of the Tepes family. Something that was astonishing for most the supernatural world.

Though her voice was clear, something about it seemed hollow to Naruto.

"I'm not sure the assaliant was anyone from the families as they are currently known Lady Tepes." Naruto replied, ensuring to look directly at the questioner. "During the second bout in the alley way, the individual gave me a name."

Naruto allowed a pause here, to let that information sink in to the minds of those present.

"Well...who was it boy?" Jacus Manthar demanded in annoyance.

"...Vladimir Tepes.." Naruto spoke after a moment of thought. This was the make or break moment of the conversation. What happened after this would decide if he would have to fight his way out of the chamber and disappear from Romania.

"What! How dare you!?" Jacus stood, outrage clear on his face. While Malena Carmilla, current Queen of the Carmilla Faction, and the houses seated off to her left showed only a brief flash of surprise, the two men to Lord Vladi's right seemed genuinely outraged at the proclamation.

"Hold your tongue mortal! You have no right to speak such a revered Vampire's name! Much less taint it with your lies!" Lucious Vladi pointed a sharp finger in Naruto's direction. If Sirzechs was to be believed, he was a cousin to Lord Vladi himself, and had taken a seat on the council after his cousin had ascended to the seat of King of the Tepes Faction.

"Lucious, Jacus. This is a council chamber, not an arena for a shouting match." Lord Vladi spoke calmly. He held a calculating look in his eyes, as if trying to see to the truth of the matter with nothing but a glance.

"Uzumaki..do you have anyway to prove this claim?" The Tepes King asked. While he wasn't ready to truly believe Naruto, he had to at least make an attempt to appease the Super Devil known as Sirzechs.

If only by allowing the blond before him enough rope to hang himself with.

"My Lord, you can not surely be sug-" What ever Lucious was going to say was cut short by the words that came from Valarie.

"He has the body." The girl spoke, though her voice was soft, it must have found some way to echo in the chamber. Her eyes gave off a bit of a glow, and a knowing look crossed her delicate features.

"...I do." Naruto replied, slightly shocked that the girl knew. He had only told Sirzechs, hoping to keep it as a trump card for whatever happened in this meeting.

Looks like someone was forcing his hand.

Naruto reached into the pocket on the inside of his jacket, slowly producing a scroll. With measured movements, he bit his thumb and unsealed the corpse of the man that had assaulted him.

A gasp drew all eyes to Melena, who had a hand covering her lips.

"What's wrong Lady Carmilla?" The woman to the right of Queen Carmilla asked. She was a slight woman, barely five foot three. Luscious black hair spilled from her head, framing her delicate features beautifully. Her scarlet eyes watched her queen in concern. This was Viviana Vordenburg, second youngest on the council, and newest addition after her mother's passing. While much more open to other species, it is said she still held a certain distain for humans.

"...I have not seen this face in sometime. But there is no denying who this man is." The Queen spoke softly, a sort of sadness appearing in her eyes. There had always been rumors that Vladimir had survived his finally battle with the Vampire Hunter Van Helsing. Mena Harker was one of the fiercest out speakers to his survival up until her murder in the early 19th century.

It seems those rumors proved to be true. She would remember the face of the man who shared a picture with her mother. It was old, without color. But the face was the same.

Melena let her eyes narrow. This...man had managed to do what other men and monsters could not...what war and famine and torture could not.

Queen Carmilla was beginning to understand what kind of danger Naruto Uzumaki was. His post made a whole lot more sense now.

If he could take on one of the oldest and most powerful vampires to ever walk the earth...

The council was quiet at the Queen's words, each digesting the information in their own way.

"It seems you speak the truth Uzumaki." The King of Tepes spoke after a moment. "In light of this, I believe it is time for a decision. While you did act in defense of yourself, the damage to our ancestral home can not be ignored." Lord Vladi steeped his fingers before him, a slightly tense atmosphere descending on the chamber.

Naruto matched the man's gaze. While he didn't think it exactly fair, he would take an _reasonable_ punishment he was due.

 **-KOQ-**

Rias paced back and forth in the main sitting room of the cabin they had been staying in, her worry and tension visible to the other on looking girls. Sona couldn't help but be amused at her friends frantic pacing, it wasn't like Rias to be this overly concerned.

"You really should relax Rias-sama. I'm sure Naruto-sama has things well under control." Akeno spoke from her position by the fire place, a silver tray in her hands. Honestly, it was like she had no faith in her guardian.

"I can't help it! Naruto-kun is being tried by the council! The VAMPIRE COUNCIL! They are said to be the most unreasonable bunch of supernatural beings there are!" Rias almost shouted. She knew Naruto was strong, but he also had a habit of shooting his mouth off, and of messing up important meetings, and of all sorts of other shenanigans that could land him in even more hot water!

"Naruto-kun is fine." Came the blunt reply from the diminutive neko in the room. She was seated on a couch, her hands securely holding a cookie from the batch Naruto had made before he left over two hours ago.

Rias stopped pacing as there was a knock on the door, she focused on the wooden structure intently, as if the secrets of the universe were held within it.

"We're back~." A childish female voice resounded throughout the room, causing Rias to slump and moan pitifully. Serafall and Sirzechs had been speaking with several prominent family members of the two factions, hoping to get a more in-depth feel for why they had been called in the first place.

And until Naruto's trial was over, the council would be unavailable.

"Ria-tan looks like someone stole her candy Sirzechs-chan." Serafall pointed at the slumped female.

Small smiles met the female Maou's words, as everyone else felt a certain tension leave the room. It may not have been Naruto, but it was nice seeing some form of adult childishness again. Grayfia has been there to watch them, but for the most part, the last day had been a lot of waiting.

The door clicked open once more, causing everyone to turn to it. Naruto walked through, one hand rubbing his neck as the other held his suit jacket over his right shoulder. He stopped as he noticed all the eyes on him, and did what came narutally.

"Uh...Yo...what's everyone staring at?"

"Naruto-kun! What happened? Did you escape!? Are you a fugitive? What was the verdict? Will we need to put you in protective custody?" Rias fired off rapidly after tackling the blond at the waist.

"Whoa whoa! Rias slow down! Everything's fine I swear!" Naruto tried to placate as the other occupants in the room smiled at the familiarity between the two.

Well almost everyone.

"There there Sirzechs-chan." Serafall comforted the downed devil. He drew circles with his finger, a dark rain cloud over his head, as he watched his beloved little sister greet Naruto like an older brother returning from war. How come she never greeted him like that? He wasn't bad was he?

"How about we get everyone seated? I'll explain everything." Naruto said, getting a nod from the redhead as she dragged him to a chair.

Naruto bit back a sigh as Rias forced him into a seat then started looking him over as if he had been in some great battle.

Honestly, this girl was ridiculous.

 **-KOQ-**

"So after deciding I wasn't just going around picking fights, the council let me off with some fines. While not really scot free, it could be worse." Naruto explained, taking a sip of the jasmine tea Akeno had prepared. She was getting very good at that.

"I see, but why did it take so long for you to return then?" Sirzechs asked. For the most part, the meeting sounded like it took no longer than twenty minutes, but it was already approaching dusk.

"Oh, that's a whole other matter. They actually were asking about the two tag alongs I picked up. Gasper and the unconscious boy...speaking off, is there any change?" Naruto asked, a flash of something in his eyes.

Sirzechs shook his head, a solemn expression on his face. "Gasper still hasn't left his bed, and the other boy hasn't responded yet. Though it seems Rias has been able to get a few words from the vampire you picked up. For the most part however, the boy has kept everyone at arms length."

"I can't say I'm surprised...I have a meeting again with his father later tonight, he said it was a personal matter he wanted to discuss. I can only assume it's about Gasper." Naruto spoke, a look of concentration on his face.

He felt bad for the little blond. The boy had seen one of his ancestors slaughter his mother, and from what he understood, Lord Vladi wasn't what one would describe as a loving father. To lose his mother like that...

Naruto shook his head, clearing the thoughts that plagued him. For now, he could try and connect with the boy, help him in some small ways.

"Oh! Lord Vladi also asked me to pass this along. It seems the original reason the council called for your intervention was a bit more serious than we were lead to believe." Naruto pulled an envelope from his pocket, passing it to Sirzechs.

He watched as the Maou opened the letter, and was unsurprised at the look of shock that crossed the devil's face.

"But this is!"

"I know. If what they think is true, we could have a very precarious situation on our hands."

Serafall tilted her head, confused at the suddenly grime attitude of the two men. "I'm lost, what's going on Sirzechs-chan?"

"The council didn't call us here to help settle an issue over infighting. They want us to intervene on their behalf with the church." Sirzechs replied, eyes focused on the paper infront of him.

The Maou ignored the shocked looks he got from everyone but Naruto, instead, trying to make sure and commit every detail to memory.

"It seems the compound I stumbled on a few nights ago was a base set up by the Vatican. From the clues that they managed to scrounge together, it was some kind of research facility." Naruto spoke, filling the unaware in on the details. "That's why they kept me so long. They wanted every detail they could get about what I saw that night. They also asked about the boy I found. A couple on the council, Jacus and Selest demanded I turn the boy over. 'For questioning.'" Naruto made air quotes along with rolling his eyes. He knew their game. They wanted to torture the boy for a confession, information. What ever they could.

He had managed to block that from happening however.

"And what did you say to that?" Serafall asked, curiosity palpable. Naruto had been protective of children for as long as she had known him, such a demand would be like asking the blond to kill an innocent man.

Which means he had turned them down. Hard.

"I told them they could take him. If they went through me." Naruto let out a smirk, that line had sounded so badass in the meeting room.

"Naru-tan...maybe it's...not a good idea to goad the leading members of an area we are all currently in?" Serafall sighed. Sometimes even she could tell the blond was being a bit dumb.

"Oh come on? When else would I ever get to use a line like that?"

"Anytime Koneko tries to get your ice cream?" Rias piped up.

"Or when A boy is trying to talk to Rias-sama?" Akeno followed, already catching on to her **[King]** 's game.

"When Akeno tires to make me wear hats." Koneko toned out blandly, a small teasing smile on her face.

"Or how abou-"

"Okay okay! Gah! You're all so mean to me!" Naruto shouted, hands up in a frustrated surrender. Be nice to people and this is what he gets!

"I don't need this! I'm gonna go talk to Gasper! At least he's nice to me." Naruto said as he walked from the room.

Sona watched the blond go with no small level of amusement. While she wasn't as close to him as Rias or her sister, she did love watching the blond act in his usual carefree way. It was just so...homely.

"So-tan~ you're smiling~." Her sisters voice made the glasses wearing girl look back at the older Sitri, annoyance flashing in her eyes.

 **-KOQ-**

The home of the Vladi family could be summed up in one word.

Extravagant. While it was a more rustic state home, the sheer size of the home and the land it held purview over was ridiculous.

It had taken Naruto almost ten minutes to make it to the front door from the main gate at a slow march.

"Lord Vladi is expecting you Master Uzumaki." A deep voice greeted as the door opened. A man stood their, looking every bit as prim and proper of a butler. His hair was well kept, black as night. His eyes were closed, in that same weird smile Kakashi-sensei's eyes use to.

"Uhh...thanks?" Naruto replied, a bit unsure of himself. This was a little surreal, while Akeno and Grayfia would defer to him with a title befeting one of higher status, one did it because she knew it annoyed him, the other did it because she had some kind of maid fetish.

"Please, right this way."

The man walked away from the door, a calm steady stride. Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes narrow.

 _'Well isn't that interesting...'_ he thought as he followed the man, taking care to mimic the butlers ghostly steps.

Not a sound came from either as they walked, leaving the home as silent as a tomb.

 **-KOQ-**

"Master, may I present Naruto Uzumaki-san." The butlers voice echoed off the stone walls of the large room he had lead the blond to.

There was an oversized fireplace, the flames roaring. Shelves lined the right wall, packed with books, most looking pristine, while a few showed signs of being well reviewed. A large carpet sat almost in the center of the room, with a rich mahogany wood underneath acting as the floor.

Two chairs, crimson leather, set by the fire, less than ten feet from the flames. In the chair on the right, sat Lord Vladi. He waved a hand, mostly to dismiss the butlers words and accept the visitor.

In the other hand sat a glass, a dark liquid inside the clear container. Ice cubes floated at the top and the light hint of rum caressed Naruto's nose.

"Will that be all sir?" The butler spoke with a bow, even as the Tepes King seemed for the world to ignore the servant.

"Very well sir."

Naruto looked at the...one sided conversation, a little weirded out. Was this butler hearing something he wasn't??

Naruto took a few steps into the room, taking a moment to look around. The room was massive, at least twenty feet between floor and ceiling, maybe thirty feet from wall to wall.

But it was also so bare. Aside from the chairs, the book shelves, and the carpet, the room was empty.

Naruto could feel his muscle starting to tension, as his guard came up. Something was off here.

"Please, Have a set." That same sleek tone came from the vampire the lead the Tepes Faction.

Naruto looked around the room, before shrugging and taking the open seat in the room, less than five feet from Lord Vladi.

"I'm sure you are curious as to why you are here." The vampire stated, softly moving his drink to his lips, a short sip leaving the glass.

"That would be accurate. Did you need more information on the facility I found?" Naruto replied, being sure to stay calm and unthreatening.

Lord Vladi is silent for a moment, before holding up his glass in the light of the fire, the only light source in the room. "This is from a bottle of rum gifted to me by...my now late wife. It is a 1942 J. Wray. It cost fifty-four thousand dollars." The vampire spoke, "She gave it to me on the day we found out she was pregnant. Something to toast with on the day the baby was born she said."

Naruto watched as a number of emotions played across the vampire's eyes, never settling on one for long.

"When Gasper was born...I almost lost my wife. She was human, she wasn't strong like a vampire...she was kind however, and she loved me without equal. The boy...he was born of darkness. On the day he was born, he transformed into...something. Something dark. Evil. He is cursed...after everything calmed down...I decided to save the bottle, I didn't see the near loss of my wife and the birth of a _darkness_ like my son as something to celebrate..." The Vladi spoke. Naruto wasn't sure where it was heading, but it seemed important.

"...three days ago, I came home. To this place. To this room. The place my dear wife held so dear, and I found the woman I had loved for that last decade, dead." A brief flash of rage hit amber eyes and for a moment, Naruto thought he'd have to face a fight.

"Gasper was gone. My love, dead and stained crimson." Lord Vladi looked Naruto in the eye, and then, Naruto understood.

"You thought Gasper did it." The blond stated, leaning deeper into the chair. That was a heavy weight, Naruto realized. For as long as Gasper had lived in this home, his father had been afraid of him on some level. When he found his wife's body...

"I see you understand." Vladi once more took a drink of his class, knocking it up, instead of slowly sipping. He drained the glass in a second.

"I wanted to thank you.. thank you for proving me wrong. For telling me what happened. For bringing that bastard's body to me." Vladimir Tepes had invaded his home. Slaughtered his wife. Attempted to take the life of his son. He would have preferred to kill that...that thing himself.

But he could accept this. This justice. This outcome. His son lived. His wife's killer, returned to dust. It was bitter, harsh. A pit had appeared in his soul, but...he could accept it.

"Gasper...Gasper was the one to tell me. He woke up before our meeting. He broke down when I tried to find out what happened." Naruto spoke softly, his regret and sorrow at not being able to help the woman showing. "I...I can't begin to understand your pain, but I am sorry..."

Lord Vladi waved the blond off, looking at the empty glass in his hand. "I called you here today...to ask a favor of sorts."

Naruto looked at the vampire, curiosity taking hold. What could a leading memeber of the vampire clans need from him..?

"You have been charged with protecting the Heir of the Gremory family, have you not?"

 **-KOQ-**

It came like in bursts, like wind trying to clear the morning fog off of an open field. Voices that he couldn't really make out, moments of lucidity that were fleeting in nature.

He could feel the sum shine on his skin sometimes, or the gentle caress of a soft hand.

Other times, all he knew was the damp cool warmth of a clothe on his head.

And other times still he could remember. Remember the anger. The heat. The fear. The taste of ash in his longs and the feel of blood between his fingers.

He remembered seeing his friends shot like animals, their screams and agony, he remember the searing heat and splitting pain of a sword to the shoulder.

A scream flew from the mouth of him, and the room he inhabited was filled with swords.

 **-KOQ-**

"What the hell was that!" Rias shouted as she and Akeno appeared in the door way of her room. Some one had just screamed bloody murder and then the cabin had shaken!

"Rias get back in your room!" Naruto shouted as he marched down the hall, he was throwing on his black coat as he passed and Rias could see the tense look on his face.

It was the dead of night, and Naruto looked ready for a war.

"B-but I can-"

"Now Rias!" Naruto didn't even glance at her as he marched past, meeting up with Sirzechs and Serafall at the end of the hall. The three nodded and turned left, back toward the direction Serafall had come from.

Rias stared at the retreating back of Naruto, and hot tears pooled in her eyes. He was like that on rare occasion...and she hated it. He became so harsh. So...direct. It's like a whole different person took his place. Like nothing she said or did mattered and she amounted to nothing more than a hinderance to him.

A small hand wrapped around hers and Rias jumped in surprise, only to look down.

Koneko stared up at her **[King]** , a barely noticeable frown on her face. The neko lightly tugged Rias' hand, a small gesture all but imploring the girl to come back into the room as their protector has instructed.

Akeno watch in a mild state of sorrow as he downtrodden Master marched back into the room, a secure grip on the white haired girl beside her. She knew all to well what her master was feeling. The way he had walked past, how his voice sounded.

It was like he didn't even have time for them. Even just to reassure them. Akeno sighed as she too returned to the room, sealing the door behind her. Her hand clinched a little as Rias failed to bite back a soft sob.

She had just wanted to help...

 **-KOQ-**

"Are you okay Naruto..?" Sirzechs asked as they approached the door of their last 'guest'.

"No...Rias is going to be very angry with me later." The blond replied as he focused on the sword sticking through the door intently.

He knew the girl just wanted to help him. To stand by his side.

But he also knew she couldn't. Not yet. This kid had taken out his clone like nothing, and even if it could only stand one hit, that was no small feat.

This boy was _dangerous_.

A wave of black and red overtook the wooden structure inhibiting the trios path, and the site they came upon at entering the room, was both astounding and pitiful.

The blond Naruto had saved from the woods was curled up amid a bed skewered by swords, sobbing for all he was worth. His face was pressed to his knees with his arms locked around his legs, a slow rocking motion taking his body back and forth.

Naruto let his face soften from the hardened expression he had worn into the room. With slow measured steps, he avoided the deadly room of razor edges and softly kneeled beside the bed.

"It's okay...you're safe here." Naruto spoke, barely above a whisper. He watched the boy stiffen, before sobbing once more and continuing to rock himself.

Naruto looked back at the two Maou that had come with him, "Serafall, can you get me some hot water, a blanket as well." A nod was his answer as the woman left the room.

Naruto turned back to the boy and took in the crimson staining the spare shirt he had left the boy in, a thin line leaking the boy's life blood onto the fabric.

 _'He didn't mean to do any of this...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he decided to take in the destroyed room. Blades of all sizes occupied random areas of the room, and it seemed one nicked the boy when he had activated...what ever this was.

 _'It was surprise, not hostility..'_ Naruto realized belatedly. His clone hadn't been attacked, just unlucky.

Sirzechs watched as Naruto slowly coaxed the bed ridden youth out of his little ball, gently moving the boy this way and that to check for other injuries.

It always threw the Super Devil for a loop, how Naruto could just...flip a switch and be totally different between heart beats. From hardened warrior to worried nurse. It was almost comical.

"Come now, let's look at this wound okay?" He heard the shinobi whisper, and the boy seemed to go slack. Naruto caught the boy before he could fall back and potentionally hurt himself more, but he still cursed.

It seems they would be forced to wait a bit longer to find out what was going on.

 **-KOQ-**

The next morning came without much fanfare, as Rias had taken to giving Naruto the cold shoulder. Not something he could really blame her for, considering how he had spoken down to her like he had last night, but it still hurt the blond.

Naruto had been at the boy's new bedside for the last three hours, and slowly signs of the blond returning to the waking world were appearing.

Before long, a low pained groan bounced off the walls.

Blue grey met colbolt and a tense silence fell on the room.

"It's good you've finally woken up...my name is Naruto. Can you tell me your name?" The older blond wanted to start slow, not rush into something that would cause the boy to shut down.

"...where...where am I?" The boy asked, shifting back from the edge of the bed slowly. His eyes held a bit of panic, like a cornered animal.

Naruto raised both his hands, palms facing toward the youth. "You're in a cabin several others, along with myself, are using as a base of sorts. I found you half dead in the woods a few miles from here. Do you remember your name?" The ninja tried again.

He needed something from the blond boy, some way to possibly track who he was.

"...K-Kiba." Came the soft reply. "Yuuto Kiba."

"That's good. Can you tell me why you were in the woods?" Naruto decided to press on. He knew the boy had to have come from that facility, but he needed to get some kind of scope of what had happened.

"W-we...were brought there...they told us it was for God's work...that we would be rewarded." Kiba wasn't sure why he was telling this blond everything, but something primal screamed at him from inside to trust the man by his bed.

"Hey it's okay...deep breaths. We have nothing but time so only talk about what you are comfortable with." Naruto had caught hint of his slightly panicking tone as the boy spoke of God's work.

This was looking more and more like a Vatican operation gone wrong, which meant they needed as much information as possible, as soon as possible.

But he didn't want to rush the clearly traumatized boy.

"I'm here to listen Kiba, just take it slow." Naruto let a soft smile come over his face, something Kiba took note of.

The young blond started looking at his hands, and after a moment, began to speak.

"I...I was taken in by the church when I turned six. I had been staying at an orphanage in Turkey..."

 **-KOQ-**

"So that's what we're dealing with. As it stands, the Vatican isn't involved in what happened here." Naruto spoke to the gathered people in the room.

Sirzechs was seated at one end of the table, hands clasped in front of him, a thoughtful crease in his brow. A worried looking Serafall sat to his right, glancing from the maps and photos on the table, Naruto, and her fellow Maou.

Lord Vladi, Valerie Tepes, and Queen Carmilla were also in attendance, each looking conflicted over one matter or another.

"How can you be so certain Uzumaki-san?" Melena spoke, a level of incredulity in her tone. She didn't like this blond. Didn't trust him. He was too strong to be human, but not supernatural from what she could sense. Something...different.

"The survivor I found named the man that was in charge of the facility, someone myself and Lord Lucifer know quite well." Naruto cut his eyes to Sirzechs and he watched as a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Valper? Here?" The red head asked, a strange look of mixed rage and confusion on his face.

Valper Galilei had been the Archbishop of Serbia. He had so been the man to order the attack on Rias. It had taken some working over, but the rouge priest had given a name before his death.

When word had reached the church of his actions, primarily by Sirzechs appearing in the Vatican and threatening to lay waste to it should something like that ever happen again, they had excommunicated the man for his crime. Mostly in an attempt to appease the Super Devil. Naruto wasn't sure of all the details, but he knew it had been a tense day in Italy.

Galilei had gone to ground after that, even with the substantial assests of the Gremory family, along side the intelligence network of the Devil Faction, the man had managed to stay off their radar.

Which meant someone else was covering for him. Someone with a lot of pull.

"How do you know any of this is based in truth?" Valerie spoke softly. To her that's what it came down to, fact or fiction.

"It would certainly fit the time line. It would also help explain why we haven't been able to track that pig of a man." Serafall huffed out. She had been getting closer to Naruto around the time of his injury, and it had upset her a great deal to see the blond bed ridden for those few days.

Though a lot of that came from Rias' and Grayfia's insistence.

"If he is behind all this, it can't mean anything good. Someone has kept him hidden here for six months, and he just decides to up an leave?" Naruto shook his head. "He got what he was here for, and all we know is that it has to do with holy sword users."

A tense silence fell over the room, each contemplating what those words meant.

"So...where do we go from here?" Serafall asked.

"For now, it would be best to inform all the factions of what is going on. After that it's a waiting game." Naruto replied, his mind shooting back to his memory of the war he took part in. Information was vital in any major international incident, and sharing this info could only help them in the end.

Akatsuki had been a well kept secret, and look how that turned out.

While the vampire members seemed reluctant, they agreed to the plan, after getting assurances from Sirzechs and Serafall that they would speak to the church in hopes of some form of reparations for the Rouge Archbishop's actions.

He may not have been a memeber of the church anymore, but they were still partially responsible for unleashing that man on the world.

 **-KOQ-**

Naruto sighed as he flopped on to the couch in the living room of THEIR home. It had been a LONG trip back from Romania, and the two sullen tag alongs hadn't helped much.

It seemed like Naruto could catch a break. Gasper and Kiba were stuck with them as far as the shinobi was concerned.

 _"I may not seem like it...but I do love my son. I fear him, but I love him. Please. Take care of him."_

Naruto could never deny such a request, but the boy had been a bit hollow ever since he broke the news that his father had asked Naruto to take the young Dhampir away with him.

Kiba was still shell-shocked from his own tragedy. Losing his friends like that...Naruto sighed as he leaned his head back on the couch.

Rias, Akeno and Little Rone has all been ignoring him, not something he could really blame them for, but it seemed like everything was starting to unravel here...

 **"I see you decided to return."** A deep voice from Naruto's left sounded.

A sole blue eye opened and he took in the shrunken form of Kurama. Naruto had asked the fox to stay behind and guard the house. A little demeaning in the fox's mind.

"Hey Ku...man you would not believe the week I've had.." Naruto sighed as he looked back at the ceiling.

 **"I've been around you a very long time Naruto. There isn't much I wouldn't believe at this point."** Kurama tried to lighten the mood. Naruto seemed stressed beyond belief, and while he was a little annoyed to be left behind, he could see the worry that was weighing the blond down.

"Well come here then. I'll recap it all for you." Naruto waved a hand at the fox beckoning it closer. He could use a friendly ear right now.

And maybe a sound board on ways to make up for his insensitive actions to Rias.

 **A.N. hooooooo that took a while. So before anyone says anything, yes I know Gasper's mother died in child birth, I change that on purpose. I also inserted the facility Kiba was an experiment at into Romania. Valper is mentioned this early to advance the plot I have planned now that I know where I want to take this story.**

 **See when I first started this story I just had a few half cocked ideas, but I found away to tie in a lot of major plot points in the original story line that just seems fun to me. Things will become clear in later chapters.**

 **Next chapter has a time skip in it, and we'll be getting started in the actual series. I may do some omakes as well at the end of chapters for just some fluffy cuteness. Naruto interacting with the kids at different points and what not. They won't tie into the chapters most likely, but be more like outtakes from the time skip.**

 **Again, as stated up top, Naruto has an official speed and strength scale. While that doesn't count his jutsu usage, this will be the mainstay for this and every other story I write. It just feels right to me. For those of you curious, Naruto is not currently known as human to any factions besides the Vampire heads and Gremory family.**


	7. Family Gathering

"Do not go gentle, into that good night. Old age should burn and rave at the close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light." Rias allowed the voice of her guardian to wash over her, the solemn tone selling the words beautifully.

"Though wise men at their end know dark is right, because their words had forked no lightning they, do not go gentle into that good night." Naruto carried on, a book in hand as he stood in place, a soft sort of smile on his face. He loved this poem, what he believed it signified. Every time he read it, JiJi and Jiraiya always came to mind.

He adjusted the rolled up sleeve of his white button up shirt on his right arm once more, the joint of his fake arm catching the fabric, again.

"Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright. Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay, Rage, rage against the dying of the light." Akeno watched the blond, as the poem spilled from his lips, once again amazed at the phenomenon that took place before her. It was enrapturing, watching the tall man speak in such soft, heavy ways. Every eye was focused on the blond, drinking in his form.

"Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight, And learned, too late, they grieved it on it's way,

Do not go gentle into that good night." Sona loved moments like this, a semi-regular occurrence now, but amazing all the same. She had never seen someone so caught up in what they were reading. So lost in it. It had only been a few weeks since Naruto started reading to them like this, but it was still so...

"Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay, Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

Beautiful.

Naruto closed the book in his hand softly, allowing his eyes to follow the hard covers example, he wouldn't need them. He knew this poem back and forth, something he had read a thousand times in the years leading up to today. One of the many works he had engraved into his memory.

"And you, my father, there on sad height, Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray. Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

Naruto opened his eyes and took in the sight of twenty-eight students, each hanging onto his every word. A part of himself still found it ridiculous, him being a teacher, but after Sirzechs had requested it, hoping to avoid another incident orchestrated by Valper, Naruto had agreed. Better safe than sorry.

Two years of night classes, and the liberal use of shadow clones had seen Naruto as the teacher for English Literature AP at Kouh Acedemy. A course shared by Sona, Rias, and Akeno.

It had helped that Naruto had real world experience as the apprentice to an author, perverted the material may have been.

"Dylan Thomas wrote this poem in 1947, and through my courses to become a teacher, it was one of my favorites. It spoke to me on an instinctual level, called out to me. I can see the same thing happening in each on of you." Naruto let his eyes pass each face, a certain emotion flashing in each pair of eyes. Dylan Thomas had a way of connecting to people with his words, something Naruto could tip his figurative hat to. He adjust the orange tie around his neck as he walked back beside his podium.

The students all came back down to earth as their teacher spoke. Some even having to shake their head to clear the cobwebs that his voice had caused. It was so easy getting lost in the words when Naruto spoke, that more often than not, his class missed what he said afterward completely.

"Your assignment for today is to analyze this poem. Tell me what YOU think it means, and why Mr. Thomas wrote it. Use your own words, there is no minimum word count so, if you like, you may keep it concise. Any questions?" Naruto spoke with a grin. He marveled at the odd symmetry he shared with his role models of days gone by. Sarutobi was an artist and a scholar as well as a warrior. Jiraiya was a world renowned author and a monster on the battlefield. Iruka, a molder of young minds and mid-level shinobi.

Naruto found it a little funny, himself being in such a similar position. "Yes?" The blond asked to the teenage boy that raised his hand in the back. As a dull roar took over the class, each student comparing ideas to the ones closer to them.

"Naruto-sensei...what does that poem mean to you?" The boy asked, curiously enough, once more quieting the room.

Naruto leaned against the podium beside him, setting the poetry book on top of it as he did. "Hmm excellent question Naoto-kun." With one arm and foot holding his weight to the podium, Naruto crosses his left leg over his right, and sunk his left hand into his black slacks.

"I believe the work I turned into my teacher went along the lines of 'Never give in, never turn your back, and never surrender.' While it is often speculated why Mr. Thomas wrote this work, I subscribe to personal interpretation. Believe what it makes you feel, ya know?" The blond replied, and watched as a spark lit the teen's eyes.

A loud series of dings announced the end of class over the intercom, and students started to pack away their things. "Remember, that assignment is due next class, and you still have until next Tuesday to turn in your essays on Paradise Lost." A chorus of 'Yes Sensei.' met his words as students filed out of the class, leaving just the three he had grown oh so familiar with over the last near decade.

"Spectacular as usual Naruto-sensei." Sona spoke in a bland monotone as she approached the front of the room. Her next block was lunch period, so she could take some time to talk to the man her sister seemed enamored with.

"Come on So-tan, I've known you since you were a little girl. No need to be so formal, you're among friends." Naruto complained lightly. Ever since she had been voted to the student council, Sona had become so stiff, she needed to relax a little.

Sona blushed in annoyance as the dreaded nickname her elder sister had christened her with reared it's head. "Such familiarity between staff and students is not permitted, it is in the student handbook Naruto-sensei." The black haired girl felt a need to remind the blond.

Naruto just waved it off with a flourish as he turned to the podium he had vacated at the girl's approach. Something Sona seemed to take offense to if the agitated adjusting of her glasses was anything to go by.

"Naruto-kun is right Sona. He's watched over us for years, cut him some slack." Rias piped up, as she too walked to the front of the room, Akeno in tow.

"You shouldn't encourage such behavior Rias. Naruto-sensei acting so familiar with students, especially those of a female persuasion, could lead to untoward rumors and damage the reputation of Kouh Acedemy." Sona stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

It was like these people didn't think others would view there 'relationship' as unprofessional on Naruto's part and could end up getting him fired.

She liked learning from Naruto, she didn't want him fired!

"Ah reputation smeputation." Came the ever wizened reply of the blond shinobi.

"Should an english teacher be using made up words with his students, Naruto-sama?" Akeno asked behind a demure smile.

"Quite you."

"Be that as it may," Rias interrupted, cutting off the already started back and forth between her, for lack of a better word, role model, and best friend. "Naruto-kun is an excellent teacher, and the youngest the Acedemy has on staff. With the books he has under his belt and his accolades, I doubt anyone would mind how kindly he acts to his students." The red-head reasoned. While advances of a romantic nature would surely be frowned upon, and even grounds for class action, Naruto was just a nice person, and was polite to his class to a fault. Not much to complain about in her book.

As a best selling author, and the sponsor for several other works over the last few years, the school really couldn't afford to lose such a valuable teacher.

"Hmph. Very well then." Sona relented. She knew she might be grasping for straws, but the Acedemy had only allowed male attendees last year, if something happened with a male staff memeber, there was no telling what kind of backlash the academy would suffer.

"You really should relax Sona." Naruto spoke with a smile as he finished packing away his teaching supplies. He had a meeting to get to after all. "I have an in with the principal, and the financial backer of the school. I'll be fine." The blond spoke with a cocky grin.

Sona just looked away as that grin made her cheeks burn. ' _You shouldn't act so casual about your career Naruto-sensei.._ '

"Well ladies, I have a staff meeting to get to, and I believe you all have lunch." Naruto tossed a hand over his shoulder as he made to exit the class, only to be stopped by Akeno's next words.

"What's the meeting about Naruto-sama?"

Naruto froze, and then allowed his head to drop as an annoyed groan left him. "It has to do with peeping. I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." With that, the blond was out he door.

"Poor Naruto-kun, It can't be easy dealing with the Perverted Trio." Rias spoke with a dismissive sigh. The two beside her nodded, agreeing with Rias' sentiment.

 **-KOQ-**

Naruto stared at the three boys before him, each bruised, and covered in scuff marks. He had to bite back a sigh.

' _This is revenge for all those times I got you beaten up at the hot springs, isn't it Pervy-Sage?_ '

"Issei-san...this is the fifth time this week I've had to speak with you, Motohama-san, and Matsuda-san. Honestly, I've run out of ways to punish you, and we're barely into our third month of classes." The blond started, shaking his head as he leaned back in his chair.

It was like these idiots didn't know how to, either A.) Take a break, or B.) Not get caught. He could only punish them in so many ways before he had to actually PUNISH them.

He really didn't want to see any of the three suspended or expelled, and they were well on that path.

"I know Uzumaki-sensei, but you see it wasn't our fault this time!" Issei started, trying to explain what happened.

"Yeah it was the Wind Gods of Perversion! We didn't even really do anything but look!" Motohama carried on next, clasping his hands in prayer, probably to thank afformentioned gods.

Naruto just looked at the glasses wearing boy, before pinching the bridge of his nose. It was gonna be a long day.

"You see Uzumaki-sensei, we were just making our way to class like good students, when a strange wind picked up." Matsuda spoke after a brief silence and a wave of Naruto's hand.

' _I highly doubt that._ ' Came Naruto's mental reply, but he held his tongue, allowing the three to carry on.

"The Kendo club just so happened to be near by, and the wind blew their uniform skirts up! It was like magic!" Issei cried with splendor. The panties! The butts! All for their viewing pleasure!

Naruto felt an eyebrow twitch at the brunette's words.

"We could do not but enjoy the brief shine of The Perverted Gods gift!" Motohama rounded off as manly tears of perversion poured from his eyes.

' _I swear, if it's not dealing with one massive pervert, it's another._ ' Naruto lamented at his ever evolving problem of dealing with perverts.

"Hang on a second...you said a weird wind?" Naruto questioned as a thought struck him. This had occurred before classes, as far as he was aware...maybe...nooooo.

"Yes Uzumaki-sensei! It was like a gift from the heavens! Abrupt and gone in an instant, but glorious all the same." Issei nodded safely as he spoke.

Naruto blanched. He...may know the cause of the wind.

He definitely needed a new alarm clock.

"Be that as it may, you still shouldn't have so blatantly stared." Naruto quickly covered up his silence, an admonishing tone in his voice. "And you Matsuda-san, why in the world would you try and take pictures?" The blond teacher pointed an accusatory finger at the bald boy.

"I am part of the photography, as you well know Uzumaki-sensei! How could I let such a euphoric sight go un-captured?" The bald boy shouted as Issei and Motohama nodded behind him. To them, their friends actions made perfect sense.

"So being beat to a pulp is acceptable to you three?" Naruto tried to reason. They couldn't really enjoy the suffering those girls had heaped in them after all.

"No price is too high for the Perverted Trio!" The three boys chimed as one, and Naruto once more smacked his face.

"You even call yourselves that. Wow. Just...just wow." A groan left the blond, before his mind turned to what form of punishment he would have to unleash on the trio for their 'Sexual Harrasment'.

"Seeing as twiddle dee and twiddle dumb only locked, I can let you two off with a written warning." Naruto spoke as he pointed to Issei and Motohama, before turning to Matsuda.

"You on the other hand...I think it's time I had a deliscussion with your parents." The blond spoke omoniously, and took a small joy in how the bald teen paled. Maybe he would get through to them yet.

"Matsuda...you're on your own." Issei said before he and Motohama ran out of the room.

"Traitors!"

Naruto just laughed, wondering if this is how Iruka use to feel dealing with him and Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba when they were kids.

' _Nahhhhhh._ '

 **-KOQ-**

"Hello Naruto-sensei." The monotone voice of one of Naruto's favorite people greeted him as he entered the old school building. He could hear the shower situated in the back of the room running, and knew it would be a moment before Rias made an appearance.

"Hello Little Rone, how are you today?" The blond asked, tilting his head slightly to avoid the cookie that blitzed past. He let his eyes curve in joy at the agitated look the Neko girl gave him.

"I told you not to call me that." The white haired girl spoke with a heavy blush. Seriously, you'd think after five years, he would have learned.

"Yes you have, somewhere in the thousands now I suspect. Hasn't stopped me yet has it?" The blond shot back as he plopped down beside the less than emotive girl.

At 15, Koneko had turned into a mostly reclusive girl, except when put in certain situations. While alone with himself and the others, she was quite a chatter box, and usually fairly affectionate. As made apparent by the way she leaned into his arm with an annoyed sigh.

He had taken to teasing the girl relentlessly, to help brake the shell she had formed, but so far, he had only been able to convince her to react, and not enact.

Still, Naruto supposed any progress was good progress.

"Ah! Naruto-sensei!" A joyful shout greeted Naruto's ears as the Occult Research clubroom door opened and two blond's crossed the threshold.

A blur of black, white, and blond approached Naruto from the door, intent on a flying tackle hug, only to be stopped short by a pillow to the face.

"What did we say about that you good-for-nothing vampire?" Koneko intoned, her arm still extended from the bullseye on Gasper's face.

Said vampire was currently rubbing his nose, tears in his eyes from the impact as he sat on the floor between the two couches. Gasper had been an odd addition to their group for Naruto, while he knew the boy's troubled past and had agreed to watch over him, the boy's personality was...quirky.

"What's that suppose to mean Koneko-chan? I just wanted to say hi!" The vampire whined, only for a cookie to bounce off his head, earning another groan of pain.

"Why are you in the girl's uniform. Again." The neko asked, a blank look on her face.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Everyone else always had a set style, but Gasper seemed to bounce back and forth between male and female clothing. When ever they trained, he wore a boy's track uniform, and when out on the town with him and the girls, he wore either boy or girl's clothes. But at school it was always the girl's uniform.

So strange.

"Gasper, we've talked about this. With you going to classes, you have to wear the proper uniform." Naruto chimed in. He had tried to explain it all to the boy before, but nothing seemed to stick. Naruto had even threatened to tell the boy's father in one of his monthly updates.

It had worked for all of three days.

"But the skirt is so freeing and it makes it easier to move!" The vampire tried to defend, his fists clinched by his chest.

Naruto wouldn't admit it, cause it really just seemed wrong, but Gasper did look cute in the uniform.

"Greetings Naruto-sensei." Kiba called as he sat down opposite of his teacher and the man he aspired to be.

While at first the two had a rocky relationship, especially after learning of the blond's apparent allegiance to the Devil Faction, over time he had come to accept and even follow Naruto willingly. The blond just screamed 'trust me' and Kiba did.

They all lived together, so it was hard not to form ties with the open and friendly elder blond.

They trained together, worked together, and if Kiba was honest, Naruto was like the older brother he had never had.

"Afternoon Kiba-kun, how's the day of the 'Prince of Kouh' been?" Naruto teased in response, earning a heavy sigh.

Truly, the swordsman HATED that nickname, what made it worse was the fact that Naruto hadn't even been the one behind it!

He had been so sure Naruto did it too.

"Please...don't start that again."

"Aww I think it is a very fitting name Kiba-kun." Akeno chimed as she crossed the room, the sound of the shower water coming to an end. She wore a slightly sadistic smile at the teen blond's suffering.

"Of course YOU would...Sadist." Koneko bit out with an eye roll.

Akeno put a hand to her mouth at the slight jab to her personality, though she suppose she deserved it, Koneko was still angry about this morning it seemed.

" **All of you need to shut up.** " A deep voice sounded from behind Naruto's couch, as the large form of Kurama made an appearance. " **I'm trying to sleep.** "

After Naruto had taken up the teaching position at Kouh, Kurama had opted to start going to the school during the day, discreetly. It got boring being at home alone.

"That's not nice Kurama. All you do is sleep anyway." Rias responded before Naruto could settle the large fox. She had walked over as everyone began to settle in, and had heard the fox speak.

While Kurama was a prideful fox, he usually relented to the words Naruto or Rias spoke.

A huff met the red-heads words, and she knew the fox would let it go.

A laugh washed over the room and all eyes turned to Naruto who had a hand to his lips as he kept softly chuckling.

The blond had taken in the back and forth between everyone, how they all interacted, and he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What's so funny Naruto-kun?" Rias asked curiously. It wasn't often Naruto just busted out laughing for no reason.

"This. All of us, hahaha. I just hahaha, I just couldn't stop the joy I felt at is all being together." Naruto spoke as his laughter died down, drawing curious eyes. "One big family, hehe." The blond finished, and his sentiment was immediately felt by everyone.

Rias, a smile now on her face as well, say at her desk, steeping her fingers. "Right. Our family."

A series of nods met the words, and Rias decided it was time. "Well, let this meeting of the Occult Research Club commence!"

 **A.N.: Bit of a short chapter this time, kinda just to set the tone of everything to come. Now before anyone asks, ages are as follows.**

 **Rias-17**

 **Akeno-17**

 **Koneko-15**

 **Gasper-15**

 **Kiba-16**

 **Naruto-24**

 **Issei-16**

 **I'm pretty sure that is how I have the timeline set up, it's what I was aiming for anyway.**

 **Now for those wondering why Naruto is a teacher, honestly, it should have been obvious this would happen. The series does it often enough, I have Naruto as a guardian figure, and it is just too easy to fit in the story. I know some of you won't like it, but in this narrative, it really does work.**

 **As for it being an English literature teacher, I just thought it was a funny idea. Jiraiya was a writer, so why not.**

 **I intentionally left out what Naruto wrote and sponsored for a reason.**

 **I think that's all the questions this chapter should raise...if they are any I missed, feel free to ask!**

 **Next chapter I will be introducing what would be the first episode of the actual series, so look forward to that.**

 **For all of you showing love and support for my story, thank you all and I appreciate all the advice!**

(JUST AN UPDATE TO THIS CHAPTER!)

 **Oh! By the way, I found the reason I originally had the speed scale the way I did, a guest commenter reminded me that I forgot to post the reason why I think the way I do!**

 **This is the map I used when I originally started writing Naruto fan fiction, based on the distance between villages on this map, I feel my bases for making the scale as it is, justified. In the series, Naruto and Company took three days to travel from Konoha to Suna. On this map, that distance is about 200-300 miles in a straight line, meaning it would be somewhere around 400-600 miles over mountains, bodies of water, etc.**

 **If characters are moving as fast as people claim they are, that seems like a damn long time as compared to the necessary travel distance.**

 **I get some people aren't happy with the way I do things, it happens, but I'm not going to pander to some idea I don't personally subscribe to.**

 **Any other problems with how his speed works, well, it sucks to suck.**

 **-omake-**

"Akeno!!!!" A roar ripped through the Gremory Home as Naruto watched insanity unravel before him. Koneko was currently beet red while kneeling on the floor, clad in nothing but lacy black underwear.

An uproarious laugh echoed throughout the large house as Akeno danced away from the Neko's punch. The white haired girl's school uniform in her hands.

' _Maybe I shouldn't have taught Akeno how to use Castling Seals..._ ' the blond thought to himself.

The girl had become quite the prankster in recent months after learning Naruto's last creation. Taking the premise of the Evil Pieces Rook-King Castling ability, Naruto had developed a seal that, once applied to two items, could be used to switch them instantly. While he hadn't tested it on humanoid targets yet, things such as clothes, medical supplies, and even familiars proved the seal worked well.

It seemed Akeno had applied it to Koneko's clothes sometime last night and then made the switch as the girl was speaking with Naruto.

While he wasn't sure why the girl was embarrassed, Naruto had seen everyone in the house in one state of undress or the other, he could understand her anger at being pranked.

None of the girls had come out and told Naruto of their developing crushed, and the blond remained to dense to see it for himself.

"I'll kill you!!" Several crashes followed the threat as Rias came running down the stairs, her hair still damp and only wearing her button up shirt for her uniform.

Unlike Koneko, Rias wasn't exactly shy about being half, or even completely naked around Naruto, and hadn't even bothered to finish dressing before finding out what the hell was going on.

"Akeno again?" She asked as she watched Koneko put her hand through another wall trying to enact vengeance on the busty beauty who had left her in such undress.

"Yup." Naruto replied as he sipped from a cup of coffee, watching the two, pardon the pun, play cat and mouse.

A sigh left the red-head as she moved back up the stairs, ignoring the damage the living area of her home was suffering.

Just another day at the Gremory Home.


	8. An Uncertain Future

Issei Hyoudou was not what one would call a lucky guy. For the most part, he was an average individual with an exceptional libido. At a bland five foot ten inches tall, boring brown hair and a shade lighter in the eyes, he seemed all the world a normal high school boy.

For some reason today though, something seemed different to the massive pervert. Something in the air almost. It had kept him distracted all throughout school, and earned him (once more) the ire of the teacher in charge of student discipline.

The monster of a man; Naruto Uzumaki.

Issei had been forced to stay after school and clean all of the boy's bathrooms, then the black boards.

He hadn't even been able to watch the girls leave in their ridiculously short school uniforms!

Truly a cruel punishment for the lad, one only a monster would be able to devise.

That's why, while completely down on his luck and in a poor mood, the current situation caught him flat footed.

"I'm...sorry? What? Could you say that again?" Issei stared ahead blankly in confusion, not entirely sure what he had just heard, had in fact been said.

"G-geez! You're gonna make a girl repeat herself for something so sensitive? That's cruel Hyoudou-kun." The black haired girl replied, a heavy blush spreading across her cheeks, avoiding the brunettes gaze and trying to hid the embarrassed tears in her eyes. She wore a red blazer, with a white button up shirt underneath. The letter P was embroidered on the left breast in gold. A red bowed was tied around her neck delicately, with a green skirt rounding out the uniform.

"Ah no no! I'm just...I don't understand..." Issei tried to defuse the situation, not wanting to be the reason for a girl's tears.

It was just so unexpected! The girls in school only spoke to him or the other two of the Perverted Trio to insult them, this was...different!

"I-I said would you do me the honor of letting me be your girlfriend!" The girl shouted as her hands shot to her sides and she clinched her eyes shut.

Once more Issei's face became blank, though the following reaction was much different than before.

"Yes! Are you sure? Seriously? This is awesome! I told you Naruto-sensei! I knew one day a girl would see the amazing person I am!" Issei shouted in unbridled joy, missing the bemused look now covering the teen girl's face.

It was quickly replaced by the embarrassment from before as the brunette looked her in the eye. "I would be happy to be your boyfriend! How about a date this weekend?" The boy tried, and was rewarded with an emphatic nod. Twin smiles broke out on the boy's and girl's face, both for entirely different reasons.

' _That was easier than I thought._ '

' _I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!_ '

"I'll meet you after school on Friday in the town center, that work for you?" Issei asked as he handed the girl his phone to get her information.

"Sounds wonderful Hyoudou-kun!" She replied easily, a bashful smile on her face, graciously accepting the phone, and inputting her information. She took a selfie and linked it to the proper contact information before handing the phone back.

"None of that! We're dating now, call me Issei!" The teen encouraged joyously. Today was the best! Nothing could bring him down now!

"Ah...then you should call me Yuuma-chan!" The girl replied, her smile turning into a beautiful mask.

' _I knew this would be easy, but this is just sad._ '

Issei waved fairwell as he took off to his home, excited for the approaching weekend, but knowing he still had things to do, homework being a primary.

Didn't want to have detention on the day of his first date after all.

 **-KOQ-**

Naruto shuffled a few papers on his podium, patiently waiting for the last of the mutterings to quite down as the bell signaling the start of class sounded.

"Hello class!" The blond greeted cheerfully, a chorus of 'Good afternoon Naruto-sensei.' met his words.

"So, as you are aware, I collected your responses to my assignment from Tuesday. I have to say, after reading through your work last night, I don't know if you guys really need me as a teacher haha." Naruto held up a stack of papers, am impressed gleam in his eyes.

"While I was a little let down in the length of some responses, I didn't give you a minimum, so it's partially my fault. However, I am surprised all the same." Several students got unsure looks at their teachers words.

"You guys can be incredibly profound!" Naruto praised, laying the stack back on top of the podium. "Before I return these, there is one I'd like to read. I won't tell you who wrote it, and that person may reveal themselves if they so choose, but no pressure. Got it?"

"Yes, Sensei."

Naruto cleared his throat as he watched a few students relax in their seats. It still amazed him, how they hung on to his every word sometimes. Kinda like magic, but less flashy.

"Tragedy is defining." Naruto began, and a brunette in the back of the room perked up. "It can be all encompassing, and it can freeze people to their bones. Sometimes, we all face or share in tragedy. The loss of a loved one, the makings of injury, no one is free from that terrible, icy grip."

The brunette's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she immediately tried to sink into her seat, only for Naruto's eyes to catch her's.

' _Don't run from this achievement Yuko-chan. This is world class stuff._ ' The blond tried to convey in his eyes alone, and for a moment, the eighteen year old girl relaxed.

"I did some research, after I got home. You were right Naruto-sensei, a lot of people, writing critics and historians, all share a common consensus. Dylan Thomas wrote Do Not Go Gentle Into That Goodnight in the wake of his father's death in the late 1940's. They share the theory that Mr. Thomas was using his poem as a form of escapism, or so I've been able to find." Naruto carried on as he circled his podium. He hadn't expected anyone to actually research the poem, but more than a dozen students had it seems. Color him surprised.

"I don't agree with that though. No, I think it was suppose to be something...more. See, I have this idea that tragedy should be about the recovery. Somethings just happen in this world that can't be avoided and the consequences just become fact." The blond leaned his back into his podium, allowing a relaxing smile to cross his face as he read on.

"I think we should always remember the harshness of tragedy, the loss of life, and we should also accept that in the end, little to nothing can be done in some cases." Here some students looked down, contemplating what could have given one of their fellow students this kind of outlook.

"I lost my grandmother as a child, and I remember that cold feeling in the pit of my gut. How I felt so useless and...just empty. To me...Mr. Thomas felt empowered by what happened with his father. He didn't run from the man's death, he immortalized it. Thomas put word to page and forever recorded his anger, his grief, and his acceptance of his fathers passing." Naruto accented his words by leaning off his podium, softly flatting his tie to his shirt and standing tall, a whole new level of conviction leaving his mouth.

"When you read that poem, I...I felt something. A kind of release. A release from a burden I didn't even know I was carrying. I saw you standing there, you're own grief, and anger, and acceptance clear as day and I thought to myself...That could be me." All eyes focused on Naruto as he kept reading, each entranced by the way his voice carried such conviction and promise.

"I could do that for people, I could help them find that release the same way Dylan Thomas' work, and you as my teacher have given me. In the end." "In the end." Naruto paused as he took in the standing form of Yuko Ishigumi, a senior, and a beauty. She stared at her desk as every eye turned to her, more than a few in abject surprise. It was quiet for a moment, before Naruto spoke.

"Go on Yuko-chan."

The girl looked at her teacher, steeling herself, taking solace in the support he was showing her. "In the end...I think Dylan Thomas wanted to ease the pain of others by sharing his knowledge of loss with them. By sharing in their burden and making it so no one ever had to be alone in their suffering again. At least...that's what I believe."

Naruto placed the stack of papers he had been reading from on his podium, and looked at his classroom. Eyes traded between him and the standing senior, not a breath of a word on anyone's lips.

"This." Naruto said, forcing everyone to stare at him. "This is why I'm proud to be a teacher. Do you guys feel that? That touch in your soul? That...moment of connection and understanding?" Naruto waved a hand to accent his words. A few heads bobbed in affirmation absently, still too caught up in the conviction Naruto had seemingly passed on to one of their own.

"Yuko-chan, this is beautiful. Truly, and I for one am so glad I was able to read it." Said girl blushed brightly under the praise, only for the red to deepen as Naruto began clapping, something the rest of the class soon followed in.

"Because of Yuko-chan here," Naruto quieted the class after a few moments of clapping and a few congratulations. "I have decided on a class project. One I hope all of you will take part in." Naruto picked up the turned in pages and began to walk around the class, handing back the works to their proper owners.

"Some of you know about my accolades as an author, and for those of you unaware, I currently have three best-sellers on the market, as well as another other not so well known title. I even sponsor a few other writers." Naruto sat Yuko's paper on her desk gently, smiling as he passed. That girl would go far, he was hoping to be there every step of the way.

"Which gave me the idea, we're going to make a poetry book." Naruto said as he continued walking through the class, some students brightened at their papers, while a few hung their heads, clearly disappointed in their grades.

"Since today is Thursday, and I know you guys want to enjoy your weekend, I'll make this easy." The blond said as he handed out the last paper, before moving back to his podium.

"Write a poem. About anything. Life, death, color, love, animals, whatever you want, and on Monday, I'll send it to my publisher. This isn't going to be graded, so participation isn't mandatory." A few heads raised in surprise, it was rare for Naruto-sensei not to demand participation. "However I would love it if everyone submitted something. It doesn't have to be an Epic, and you can even choose to remain anonymous."

Naruto took up a piece of chalk and began writing his instructions on the black board behind him.

"But I will say now, if you submit something, I will stand behind it. Fully, unashamedly. I will put my name and seal of approval on it without hesitation." Naruto turned to the class as everyone began to chatter amongst themselves.

They had never heard of something like this before, and several students were thrilled. They'd get to actually, truly have something published!

Yuko just stared on in shock as the course of events played back for her. Was this really happening? Was she really being...just given such an opportunity?

"Yuko-chan had a very brilliant idea, and I want to see it come true. Write something that moves people, something that makes them laugh, cry, wonder. Write something that will immortalize YOU in history, and I'll stand behind it till the day I die." Naruto ended with a flourish, tossing the chalk behind him, not even caring that it landed perfectly back in its holder.

Half the class was already busy working pen and paper and Rias couldn't hide her amusement. That was so much like Naruto.

Dive in head first, damn the consequences. She was sure a few people would have some kind of problem with this, but once Naruto decided on a course of action...

Though, she was worried about the student outcry that would come about once people realized their teacher was connected to the Make-Out Paradise series. You cant just say you are the sponsor of a few books without people trying to figure out what it is after all.

Akeno had to laugh as her teacher/guardian/friend began to act as a sound board for ideas, the rest of the class already taking to this task with fanfare.

It was intriguing, having someone believe in you so wholly that they would stake THEIR reputation on it. Perhaps she would offer something as well. It wasn't everyday your words were distributed to the masses after all.

Sona just sighed, shaking her head. This was an awful idea. Someone could sneak in something inappropriate, or downright slanderous. It had all the makings of road to hell paved in good intentions.

Still, the smile on her face was barely visible, and the gleam in her eyes didn't fade, It would be cool to have her name on an honest to Maou's book.

Naruto just smiled as his class got lost in their muses, each student reacting to the news in their own ways.

"Since I'm dropping this on you so close to your due date for the Essay on Paradise Lost, I'm going to give you a three day extension. That writing assignment will be pushed to next Friday." Naruto looked at one student in particular that slumped and visibly relaxed.

Seems Techi hadn't even started on his writing. Lucky break kid.

 **-KOQ-**

"Well well, isn't this a surprise. The great Naruto Uzumaki, a paper pusher." A voice spoke as Naruto shifted through some grading work in the teachers lounge.

Naruto perked up at the familiar tone, and looked up to see someone he'd much rather avoid if possible.

Azazel, Lord Governor of the Grigori.

Or as Naruto liked to call him, "that one old-hack."

"Oh. It's the pervert." Naruto responded blandly as he turned his eyes back down to his work.

Over the years, Naruto had built up a strange relationship with many other prominent memebers of the supernatural world, and Azazel was one of them. From meeting with the man on Sirzechs behalf, to running a few extermination missions for him, Naruto held quite the opinion on the leader of the Fallen Angels.

Not an entirely good one.

"What do you want?"

Azazel just deflated alittle at the clear dismissal in Naruto's tone. It seemed the blond was still upset with the way Azazel treated his work as a leader.

That being by pushing it off onto some poor shmuck.

"Hey come on now Man, we're friends. Maybe I just wanted to stop by and see you?" Azazel tried to play innocent, though he knew it wouldn't do any good. Naruto could see through the best of them, and Azazel knew he was only so good an actor.

"Which is why you placed a magical barrier around the school I'm sure. I'm busy Azazel and this seems to be important, so spit it out." Naruto replied as he sat his pen down from grading. He had noticed the sounds of life that usually permeated the Acedemy had dulled in a sense, color draining away. Azazel wanted this to be a private conversation, and had gone as far as knocking out everyone in the area. Thank god for PE, otherwise a lot of kids would be waking up on the floor.

It was unusual for Azazel to just make an appearance to him, happening only when things were really getting bad. Especially like this.

"I have some information that you might want. And a request." Azazel dropped the pretenses. He hated dealing with Naruto when the blond was serious, sucked all the fun out of the big reveal.

"Well, I'm waiting." Naruto waved his hand, edging the man on.

"I found Valper, and you aren't going to like where I found him." Azazel dropped the biggest bomb first. It had been three years since Naruto stumbled on the cluster fuck in Romania, and every day not working had been spent trying to dig up a lead on the monster in human form behind it.

After getting as clear a picture as possible from Kiba on the things that happened, Naruto had been adamant about bringing that _beast_ to heel. It was like having another Orochimaru on the loose, not something he wanted ANY world to experience.

If Naruto hadn't been paying attention before, he was now.

"Recently, Fallen Angels have been dropping off the radar, and naturally I became concerned. I consulted Micheal about it, but their names still appear in the book of life, so they aren't dead. That lead me to two conclusions."

"Either they're being held as hostage, something which is unlikely, or" Naruto started, a searching look in his eyes. "They've decided to throw their support in with someone else." Azazel finished with a nod.

This...this was bad. Each of the factions in the Christianity religion had gone through their own form of civil unrest at the end of the Great War, and some of that bad blood still carried in both older and younger generations. The Fallen Angels and the Devils held the most out of those unhappy that the clash was put on hold, and more than once had individuals tried to reignite the flames of war.

"Do you have any suspects as to who it is?" Naruto asked, with Valper involved, and now what seemed like a possible Civil war brewing, he couldn't afford to be sloppy with this.

"I have a few names that come to mind, but that's not why I'm here. I want to handle that in house if possible, you understand I'm sure." Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he could see where Azazel was coming from. If an outside force tried to keep the peace for another faction, it could lead to higher tension as a result, like two dogs being forced to cooperate turning on their handler.

"Valper has been spotted in several high profile areas across Europe in the last year, and recently," Azazel tosses a set of photos on Naruto's desk, it depicted Valper in a run down church, one Naruto was fairly familiar with.

"Here?!" Naruto shouted in surprise. How had he missed this! This was his 'back yard'! Right under his god-damn nose!

"He was only here a few days, but what ever he wanted, he made off with. I had a couple of my people check out the church, there's an empty set of catacombs underneath it." Azazel spoke as he took the free seat beside Naruto and rested his chin in his hand, an annoyed glare on his face, aimed at nothing in particular.

He liked Kouh, a hub of supernatural activity, a melting pot really. If Valper was in the area, even for a day, it could be disastrous.

"Do you have any idea what was in the catacombs?" Naruto asked, usually one would only find human remains in what amounted to a crypt, but in recent months, all kind of strange discoveries had been taking place in France, Italy, and even Greece. He wouldn't put some strange artifact out of reach for the Japanese.

"Not a clue, and I don't like it. I got a report on my desk earlier that Valper is in England right now, spotted near Westminster Cathedral." Azazel places in more photo on the desk that showed a smiling couple taking a selfie, and you could just make out the face of Valper in the back ground, he seemed to be directing other Clergy members in the area.

Naruto was glad they had pooled a few resources from the different factions like he'd suggested after events in Romania came to light. While it was no where as extensive as the spy net-work his master had once headed, it got the job done, and it did it well.

"Something is brewing. Something big, and it'll all be coming to ahead soon." Azazel spoke in a monotone. It seemed like everyone had plans in motion and he wasn't liking it. He might have to push up his own time table in response and he had no idea how that would go over.

Azazel didn't like not knowing what would happen.

Naruto looked over the photos around his work, taking in each portral of the man that had caused so much suffering and attempted to take Rias life via third party.

He had a tough choice. Chase down the lead, or sit back and wait...respond as necessary.

"Thank you for brining this to me Azazel." Naruto spoke after a minute, getting a shrug and wave of the hand in response. Valper was a thorn in the side of many, and if you knew someone that could handle it without risking your own people, it was better to hand it off. "What's that request you had?"

Azazel contemplated even speaking his request once more, something he had done no less than five times before coming here. Naruto was a good guy. Smart, dedicated. Trustworthy at a push. But did Azazel trust the blond enough with what he needed?

"I...I lost contact with a scouting team here in Kouh. Small unite, four people. They were meant to watch over Issei Hyoudou." Azazel admitted, already knowing what kind of response that would elicit.

"You mean to tell me you had a team infiltrate my wards city, and stalk one of my students?" Naruto accused with a fair amount of anger. While he wasn't particularly close to Issei, he was still partially responsible for the boy as his teacher. The fact that Azazel went behind his back like this rubbed Naruto the wrong way.

"I didn't just do it for kicks. I got a scan of the kid that makes it clear he has a sacred gear, and I have a decent idea on which one." Azazel tried to placate and Naruto just groaned. Sacred Gear users were highly sought after in the supernatural world. Almost like a rare commodity. If Issei had one, that boy was in for a world of trouble.

"So you lost a scouting team, do you know ifthey're dead?" Naruto didn't want to sound rude, but the beating around a bush was getting taxing.

"That's the problem, I know they're alive, but I can't reach them. I just want you to try and keep an ear out. Maybe bring them under your thumb if you find them doing anything...illicit. I have my hands full with the cluster fuck at the Grigori, and can't dedicate the time necessary to track a wayward team." Azazel admitted with a sigh. He didn't want to be a leader, in fact, he hated it. He just wanted to relax with a pretty girl on a beach somewhere, but noooooo, that was too much to ask.

Naruto stared at the powerful man before him, thinking on the request. He supposed he could accept the job. He would really just have to do the same thing he usually does, only much more intently.

Keep an ear to the ground and fuck up anyone who messed with him and his.

"I'll keep an eye out...can't say what condition you'll get the lot back in if they try something though." Naruto responded as he stacked the set of photos Azazel had dropped on him. A big picture was coming into focus, slowly, but surely.

The half blond relaxed visibly at Naruto's words. While he was sure the wayward squad headed by Raynare would be bruised and battered on their return, he also knew Naruto would return them ALIVE.

Azazel has seen enough death of his kin to last an eternity.

"Thank you Naruto." Azazel said before he stood to leave, his piece said.

"Before you go...Issei. What Saacred Gear does he have?" Naruto asked, feeling like the Perverted Brunette was likely to be a focus of some bullshit here soon.

"Ah...hehehe well. It seems the boy has one of the 13. I'm not sure which, but I do know this much." Azazel responded, and was a little too happy at the thump and groan from behind him.

Naruto just let his head rest on his desk, annoyance and just pure "I'm-done-with-this-bullshit." leaving him in waves.

Of course it was a Longinus user. 'Cause why not on top of everything else.

He just hoped the kid hadn't activated it yet, otherwise Naruto would feel like a real idiot for not noticing.

 **-KOQ-**

"Is it really that serious?" Serafall asked with a hint of concern. She currently took up position on one of the few couches situated in the Gremory Home, having come for a visit with her favorite blond.

She had popped up on Naruto out of the blue many times before now, and it's something he had come to enjoy. While he was sure the Foerign Affiars committee was having an aneurism at her frequent disappearing acts, he couldn't find it in himself to repreimand her. Serafall was a sweet woman, and the times they had spent together is something he cherished.

"I fear it might actually be worse than what I've told you. Azazel didn't come right out and say it, but I think he knows who has been covering for Valper. The information he has is just too convenient." Naruto spoke as he relaxed on the couch. Rias and the others were currently doing contracts, so he decided to head home earlier than usually. Each of them had a way to reach him in a pinch, and he could be there in a literal flash, so he wasn't too concerned.

No, he was more focused on the wall in his study that housed a large board tracking Valper's movements over he last half decade. That man was like a snake, and Naruto knew it would bit him in the ass if he was lax.

"Well, what do you plan to do Naru-tan?" The childish voice of Serafall reaches him.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'll keep my ear to the ground for sure, but beyond that...my hands are kinda tied. I'm still banned from the UK after that mess with the Royal Guard impersonation, and the Church won't speak to me. I could try contacting Micheal but..." Naruto trailed off as Serafall nodded along.

"After how you called him out about Valper and the mess Kiba-kun had to suffer through, he has avoided you as well." Serafall thought it silly, that one of the most powerful men in heaven couldn't own up to his mistakes and handle the bullshit in his house, but everyone had their faults.

Naruto let a groan of stress leave him. He hated being forced to sit on his hands, and while he could certainly sneak into the country, The Crown had made very clear what would happen to him should he be caught within their borders.

' _I still need to thank Integra for getting me off the hook for that...'_

Naruto suddenly relaxed as soft hands began to kneed his shoulders, a pleased sigh escaping his lips.

Serafall was red in the face as she delicately worked her hands over rippling muscle. Naruto was _fit._ Exceptionally so for a human, and it never ceased to amaze her at how toned the blond was. She had seen devils with less definition, and their bodies were suppose to be in peak physical condition.

She could see the stress of juggling so many problems weighing on the blond, and while it wasn't much, she could at least do this. Having circled behind the blond while he was lost in his musings, she had set to work on massaging his shoulders, and was rewarded with some very pleased sounds.

"You work too hard Naru-tan. One of these days the stress will kill you." Serafall spoke softly, her face just above his head as she really dug into the blond's shoulders. A groan left the blond that sent a shiver down the Ultimate Female Devil's spine, an all too pleasing sensation.

Naruto tilted his head back locking eyes with Serafall, whose face darkened at the new, closer proximity. "Bah, I have you and the girls. As long as that's a fact, I can't kick the bucket. You'd all be lost without me hahaha." Naruto teased, a foxy grin stretching across his face.

Serafall just stared into that damn smile, that cocky self-assured grin of confidence. It was so unfair, him looking at her like that. It was like he was daring her to go for it.

As Serafall began to lean forward ever so slightly, Naruto opened his eyes, the smile leaving his face for a confused expression. Usually Serafall would jab right back at him for his teasing remarks. She was really quiet.

His eyes widened in shock as the female Devil placed her lips upon his in an upside down kiss, and a jolt of electricity shot through the blond. It felt good, so very good, the way her lips molded to his. It was soft, supple. Like a sweet cool treat on a hot summer day.

Even still, Naruto remained frozen, his brain still trying to catch up to what happened, what was still happening. Didn't she need to breathe!?

A flash of fire broke the two from their contact and shocked Naruto out of his reboot process.

" **The brats are finished and should be...did I interrupt something?** " Kurama asked with a raised a brow as he took in the slack jawed and wide eyed looks of the two individuals in the living room. Serafall still had her hands on Naruto's cheeks, her face a light in red, she was scant inches from the blond's upturned face, looking all the world like a child with their hand in the cookie jar.

Naruto wasn't better off, eyes bouncing between Kurama and Serafall. Though, she was really pretty this up close. And her lips looked soft. Maybe one more? Kurama wouldn't mind, and Serafall probably wouldn't either.

' _Wait! Hold up!_ ' "W-w-what..." Naruto tried to force out the question, and Serafall released his face like a scalding iron.

A rushed apology and a flash of blue left Naruto even more confused. Staring at the ceiling where the ravenette's face had once been.

A deep chuckle pulled his eyes back to the fox in the room, who looked about ready to bowl over in laughter.

" **Hahaha the-the hahaha the look on- hahaha your face!** " Kurama roared. The fox had never expected to walk in on such a sight, and from Naruto's still confused face, he hadn't expected it either!

" **Oh man! I-hahaha I guess I owe ChiChi. She totally called it!** " The fox bellowed as it's tails thumped the floor. A small pool had been started on what would happen first, Serafall stacking a claim or Rias, and Kurama knowing Naruto as he had, bet on the redhead making the first move. Chichi was sure Serafall would be the first to act though, after having seen the tension between the two in person.

Don't get her wrong, she could see that Rias almost worshipped the ground Naruto walked on, but she also picked up on Rias own uncertainty. The red head loved her body guard, but she didn't know what kind of love it was.

Serafall on the other hand would have no issue telling which way to lean. She had been around for a long time, and that woman knew when she wanted a man, she just had to make sure Naruto felt the same.

"K-Ku...what...what just happened?" Naruto was a dense man, very unclear to the hearts of women, even if he connected to them. It was like another language. But he couldn't mistake that _rush. That thrill_ , Serafall had lit inside him. That wasn't an accident. And it wasn't a mistake.

But it still didn't click. Not fully.

" **Un uh. You're on your own here Naruto. I'm not getting involved in your love tetrahedron.** " The fox responded, already easing it's laughter. He remembered the gaggle of girl's Naruto had left back home, each pinning for the blond in their own way. That's why he was so sure the red head would move first. She had spent the most time with him, knew him the best out of everyone. It was like that one mouse-y girl from Konoha, but much bolder. She watched Naruto for the last ten years, taking his words like holy writ.

The fact she danced around the issue when it was brought up was annoying as all hell.

"What! Kurama what do you mean?!" Naruto chased after the fox as it bounced away, leaving the newly arrived Gremory Peerage standing in the living room, teleportation circle fading by the second.

Rias looked on as the blond chased his life long companion around, confused as to what she had just stumbled into. A sentiment shared by everyone else.

"Ara Ara...did we miss something Kaichō?" Akeno asked, her mouth being covered in surprise as she witnessed her usually calm and collected teacher, chase Kurama around with wild abandon.

"It seems that way Akeno-chan...weird."

"Naruto-sensei is weird Buchou." Koneko spoke blandly, ignoring Naruto's odd behavior. She knew he cared about them, that he wouldn't leave them. To her, nothing else matter really. He could be as weird as he wanted. Koneko would still love him for it. Right now, she wanted something sweet.

Crashing and screaming of 'Get back here you damn fox!' continued for at least another hour.

 **-KOQ-**

Naruto sat up in a rush, panting and drenched in sweat. He looked around the room at a frantic speed, trying to ease his pounding heart. The clock on his mantle read 5:27 am, a whole two hours earlier than he usually woke up.

Naruto took a few steady breaths, easing his frayed nerves, and leaning back down onto his bed.

"Just...just a dream.." he said to himself as he rubbed a hand across his face and through his hair.

It hadn't been pretty either. War, anguish, death, fire. The City of Kouh was in flames, thousands dead or dying. He didn't know what caused it, where it had come from, but he could see the bodies of friends and family alike, laid at the feet of some monstrosity. It was pitch black in nature, a writhering mass of malice, suffering, and malcontent.

Naruto sighed as he banished his thoughts and shakily stood from his bed. Kurama was no where to be seen, probably having run off for a morning hunt, something that had become a bit of a pass time for the fox.

Naruto made his way to the kitchen of the large house. He wasn't going back to sleep, not after that dream. Might as well make everyone some breakfast.

 **-KOQ-**

Naruto was seated on the roof of Kouh academy, an apple in one hand, staring off into the horizon.

He had been off kerter all day, something everyone had picked up on. He was sullen, silent. Almost unapproachable.

"I figured I'd find you up here..." the voice of his ward came from the roof top entrance. Naruto just waved her over, not deeming the words necessary for a response. He always found a high place to think, something he'd done since he was a boy.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? You've...something has been bothering you all day, everyone can see it. Even during class you weren't yourself." Rias tried to brouch the subject as gently as she could. While Naruto was a powerful man, some parts of him were still fragile. Easily broken. It had taken a lot, learning to read the man she knew, but she didn't think anyone in the world could read him better.

"What...what if you had a dream, that wasn't a dream." The blond started, a far away look in his eyes. It had plagued him throughout the day, the memory of that grotesque being that had dared destroy the place he now called home. It seemed so familiar, like he'd seen it before, but he couldn't place where.

He remembered his mission to Demon Country. The priestess he had rescued and protected from the demon Mōryō. The woman that could see the future and the curse of watching those you love die more than once.

Was this what he was experiencing. Shion had explained her powers as best should could to the shinobi in the days following their triumph. His naive promise to help pass on her powers had gotten him interested in what that entailed, and so he had asked her to explain.

It didn't take long for him to realize it was much like a bloodline limit, a gift one was born with. The only way to pass it on would to see Shion bare a child. Man had that been embarrassing to learn. But as she got more in depth with the explanation, Naruto began to understand the girl more.

Night terrors and horrid dreams filled with death plagued her, gnawed at her mind and firmly planted themselves in the back of her consciousness.

Was this how Shion felt? Was this pit of despair what she felt every time she had a dream?

Naruto did not envy her ability if that was so.

"What...do you mean Naruto?" Rias asked, Naruto hadn't expanded on his question as she thought he would. It was so vast of a subject, and Rias was use to Naruto narrowing down what he meant to exacting detail.

This was new.

"I had a dream last night...this city was burning." Naruto spoke sorrow filling his eyes. He could still see the flames in the distance. Hear the screams of terror. He clinched his eyes shut sharply and ripped his head to the side.

"Naruto!" Rias shouted in surprise as Naruto stood quickly facing away from the low hanging sun. This wasn't right. Friday was suppose to be their easy day. The day they all relaxed. The day they took to goof off. What was wrong with him?

"I saw you." Naruto spoke coldly, even attempting to replay the memory in his mind brought his stomach to knots. "You where on a pile of the dead. Queen of the corpses." The sarcasm dropped from his tongue like a poison. An ominous feeling filled the air as Naruto's anger and bloodlust at someone even dare thinking of trying such a thing. Her mouth had been wide in horror. Her eyes glazed, lifeless. It was so clear, like a painting. A bloody, vile work of art. She had been run through by a spear ladden in black and gold.

He couldn't see who had wielded the weapon, but he knew it was the cause of his wards death.

A soft hand landed on his cheek, and the world came crashing back into focus. He saw her standing there, confused, concerned, afraid.

Alive.

Rias, if she was honest, was terrified. It was so easy to forget just what kind of power Naruto wielded. The kind of damage he could do to the world. This was a man, a human, that not even her brother, the reknowned strongest of devil kind, could force him to do something he didn't agree with.

Her brothers fellow Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub, had classified Naruto as an ELE class fighter, something only a dozen or so other beings on the _planet_ , supernatural or otherwise, could claim.

And right now she was awash in all his anger and grief at the mere IDEA of her being killed. It was terrifying to see what kind of importance she held for him.

She honestly wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or not.

But none of that mattered. The man who had practically raised her, seen her through trial and error and helped shape her into the person she was, needed her. Needed to see her alive. There. He was hurting so much and she knew she had to make it stop. So she stroked his cheek, in much the same way she had the first week they met. The same familiar purr came from the blond, and like a shroud the weight was gone.

That all encompassing anger and malice, gone like a breathe of the wind.

Had it occurred to Rias, she would have realized that the two looked like young lovers sharing a moment under the sun.

"Look at me...I'm right here. I'm fine." Rias spoke softly as Naruto leaned into her soft hand, a ghost of a smile on his lips. His doubt, his confusion, his thoughts cast aside at the simple action Rias had taken to assure him of her being there now, with him.

"I won't let it happen." Naruto spoke after a moment. He had been the victim of dreams like this before. And of the few times they had happened, at least part of it had come to pass. His fight with Garaa, Asuma's passing, Jiraiya... He wouldn't let it happen. None of it.

"I know. I have complete faith in you Naruto..." Rias responded with a smile. She knew he would protect her. All of them. With everything he had. Naruto didn't know how to fail, and she would support him in anyway she could.

It was then.

That was the moment Rias realized just why she was so sure of the blond. So ready to fight, kill, and die beside him if it came to that.

At seventeen years old and on the roof of her school, Rias Gremory realized that she was in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

That was almost as terrifying as the anger she had just bore witness too.

 **-KOQ-**

" **Why are we here again?** " Kurama asked as he paced through the run down church, the night was new and the moon was rising. Naruto was currently in Sage Mode, investigating the ruins of this run down house of faith.

"I told you, Azazel had pictures of Valper here, I want to see if we can find something him or his team missed." Naruto responded has he spread out the six senses available to him. There had to be something here, anything.

He could already feel the entrance to the catacombs, hidden behind the alter as it seemed. Sage Mode was much different here, more...responsive. At first Naruto paid it no mind, but after learning more of the world around them, hearing the legends and religions of old, the blond theorized that it may be Gaia, primordial Earth Mother of the Greeks.

In the Elemental Nations, Natrual Chakra had been abundant. The trees, the grass, even the soil of the world had been awash in untapped raw energy.

Here it was...focused almost. Like it would respond to his every breathe, cradle his every step. Lead him to where he needed to be, without even being asked.

Naruto wasn't a very religious person, even with all the proof in the world to support it's proper place in this world. Naruto held firm that he was the only master of his fate, that nothing was set in stone by some god or deity.

Even still, he could...feel her. In the Elemental Nations, the energy of the world had just...been there. Static, waiting to be used.

Here it was almost illusive, playful even. Always just in reach, but never giving more than Naruto would truly need at any one time.

He felt more connected with Nature around him, and if nothing else, that proved to him that Gaia was in his corner.

He may even pray to her one day.

A familiar warmth traveled up Naruto's spine as those words passed his mind, a marginal boost in the natural energy he had already been using, and a coy grin crossed his face. Oh yes, Gaia was definitely real, if nothing else.

" **I'm not finding any- why do you have that stupid smile on your face? Did you get laid?** " The fox spoke after stopping in it's lackluster searching.

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah 'cause I can do that on the twenty seconds you decided to 'look around.' He shot back. Honestly, why did he bring Kurama again? He was utterly useless in delicate matters such as this.

Naruto conveniently ignored the fact that the fox WAS part of the canidae family, even if it was seemingly powerful enough to lay waste to a continental land mass.

Before the fox could retort with some wise crack Naruto was sure it would have up it's sleeve, the blond held up a hand, the universal sign to halt.

There was several life signs deep in the catacombs, fifty feet down and a dozen or so feet forward.

Naruto held his hand in silent communication, keeping all five fingers up, before collapsing his hand into a fist, and bringing it low to the ground.

Five people, below us.

The Fox nodded, before weaving an illusion to hide it from plain sight. An ability it had painstakingly learned in the last six years after learning that it was the only known Fox Demon that couldn't use illusion magic or abilities.

Showed those chumps didn't it!

Naruto cast his former Master's patented Transparent Escape Technique and both he and the fox walked into the belly of the Church.

 **-KOQ-**

"This is taking too long Raynare. I thought you said this boy was weak." A man in a long trench coat spoke, he had an annoyed glare on his face and a fedora on his head. A very 1950's vibe.

Beside him stood a woman with long black hair, and possibly the most revealing outfit Naruto had ever seen. ANKO had more decency than this woman!

It looked like something out of a bondage magazine for goodness sake!

Both of them stood of a body, strapped to a cross shaped metal grey object. Naruto couldn't make out the face, but in Sage Mode, he didn't need too.

Issei.

And the boy was screaming. The shrill nature let Naruto know he had been here for a while, shouting himself horse. Even now, he was sure the teen was screaming out of response more than any actual feeling. His energy signature was completely out of flux, and it was waning fast.

"I don't understand it! Lord Kokabiel assured me this would work!" Raynare was pissed, she had stuck her neck out for that man and his promise for power, and it couldn't even extract the Sacred Gear from on brat! She knew getting him here had been too easy. "If this machine can't pull the unawakened Gear from this kid, what hope do we have on the Nun!"

"Raynare...maybe he tricked us." A younger looking girl spoke up from one side of the cross shaped machine. She was a slight blond, wearing what looked like a modified maid outfit.

' _Azazel...you need to have a conversation with your people on dress code.'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop. It was like each of them had decided on one fetish or another!

"Mittelt has a point. This thing isn't working...maybe we should cut our losses." A busty woman in a red, rather risqué business outfit, with long blue hair spoke. She seemed to not care one way or another by her tone, but Naruto couldn't be sure. Her back was still turned.

"No! Our faction needs these Gears! If Lord Kokabiel's plans come to fruition, it would give us a massive advantage!" Raynare responded hotly. They were close! They couldn't, WOULDN'T stop now.

"Well that's interesting, and what does that old crow have planned." A voice washed over the four and made them freeze, eyes scanning the area. They couldn't see or sense anything, and that put all of them on edge.

Naruto was sure he had heard enough for now, anything else could be pulled from them by force if necessary, but he couldn't stand by as Issei died. It just wasn't in him.

The blond struck like lighting, immediately downing Raynare, the perceived ring leader of the quad. She collapsed on her self like a sack of bricks, eyes rolling up as Naruto's Nature enhanced fist didn't its college best to not fracture her skull.

Naruto vanished as a trio of spears made of light cut through the area he had just occupied, he cast his blue eyes on the Noir attired man of the group, his left hand already making the motions of grabbing another spear.

Naruto was faster, closing the distance between them in a blink, grabbing and breaking the extended hand savagely. To the mans credit, he was able to land a clean, if ineffective right cross to Naruto's cheek. Naruto just shrugged off the blow, tossing aside the broken limb and land three heavy body shots in a smooth transition. A gag left the man as he drop to his knees. Naruto finished his quick engagement with a sharp kick to the side of the head, knocking the man's hat off, and his head through the wooden table that was beside them.

Naruto turned to look at the next two combatants, a part of him hoping they would just surrender.

"Oh come on, really?" Naruto lamented as he saw the impractical weapons both females now wielded.

With a sigh, Naruto charged.

 **-KOQ-**

A knocking woke Azazel from his rather pleasant dream of a three way in Rio, and as he approached his hotel room door, he prepared to give the mother of all ass chewings.

Instead, he was brought up short.

Tied up on the door mat sat his wayward search and reconnaissance team. Mittelt supported a black eye, but seemed no worse for ware, Kalawarner was bleeding from her lips, and seemed to be missing a few teeth. Raynare just seemed unconcious.

Dohanseek looked the worst of the bunch, even at a glance, Azazel could see the unnatural angle of his jaw, the blood dripping from his mouth and side of his head was also telling.

There was also a note stuck to his forehead.

Already expecting the worst, Azazel opened it.

'Is this shit yours?' There wasn't a signature, but a fox print with six lines sat at the bottom of the page.

Azazel looked at the page blankly, turning it over and finding a few more words scrawled across the back.

'They mentioned your old war hawk by name.'

The mixed hair in Azazel's head became ruffled as a sigh escaped the man. Of course. Kokabiel had never been happy with the way things had ended. Seems like he found his prime suspect.

A stray thought entered Azazel's mind and the Governor General of the Grigori shuddered.

How the fuck had Naruto found out where he was staying?

 **A.N.: Sup guys! Whooooooo that was a ride. Nooooww before anyyyyyyone says shit. Yes I gave Naruto a little something like precognition. Nothing heavy with it, and it will only be used a couple more times, but it's a thing. Deal with it.**

 **As for why I kept the focus on the class interaction, this will be something I use...a little as a character development sub plot. This is to show what kind of person the world at large sees Naruto as. I feel like a lot of stories just focuse on Naruto and those directly related to the story, which I think limits where you can take your writing. I don't know, I just like seeing Naruto interact with background characters. Brings more to him as a person I think.**

 **The Kiss. Ohhhhhhh the kiss. I hope you guys are paying attention, because this is the ONLY time I will address this. I have decided on a pairing. Might be Serafall, might not be. I ain't saying shit more on it, but this. There is a reason, the title is the way it is. Was always the intent to hint at things with the title. Most of my stories have stuff like that, either in the main title or the chapter title.**

 **As for the thing with the Fallen not outright killing Issei, I always thought it weird that they killed Issei in the series. Like they had a way to extract the Sacred Gears. Why not use it? I actually have an idea on how to use Issei in a much different way than usual, so plot twist! He lives either way. He will NOT BECOME A PEERAGE MEMBER however. Well at least not right now. I might have to work it in with some of the future conflicts I have planned, but who knows. I write as I go along with only certain scenes in mind.**

 **Let's see what else...oh yay to me for being the longest chapter yet. 8,742 words before the AN I think the count was.**

 **Ah! Rias and Naruto! No she did NOT confess. I have a whole other thing planned for that. Trust me, you'll fucking love it.**

 **Or hate it.**

 **One of the two, but I personally love it so it's what I'm doing.**

 **Next chapter will hold the arc of the story that I have MOST been looking forward too. The whole reason I started this story, fuck I can't wait. Our least favorite Douchebag will make an appearance, and goddamn it do I have some Tom fuckery in store!**

 **Oh! I don't plan on actually putting any of it in the story, but Naruto chose to continue legend of a gutsy ninja in this story, which lead to a 4 part saga that he used his own life experience to shape the lore of.**

 **No idea if he really would, but I feel like it's something this Naruto would do.**

 **And yes, he had Make-out paradise republished. Jaraiya was gone, but a student never abandons their teachers momentos.**

 **Oh yeah, ELE stands for Extinction Level Event for those of you that aren't aware. Acronyms yo.**

 **Of that roster of ELE fighters I mentioned, Sirzechs, Naruto, Ajuka, Albion, Ddraig, Kurama, and a few currently un-introduced individuals. You should be able to guess. While I don't agree with everyone on speed, I do firmly believe Naruto could burn down the world and piss in the ashes if he so chose.**

 **Not as to say those people/gears/beings are unbeatable, but they do hold the potential to forever fuck shit up. Will they? Probably not. This is a Could they? scenario.**

 **I think that's everything. Let me know where you guys aren't happy as some reviewers want to do.**

 **DarkStar, Out!**


	9. Compromise

"This is serious mom!" Rias shouted in embarrassment. It had been three days since that moment on the roof. Three days since Issei Hyoudou has been brought into her house in a coma. Three days since she had started avoiding Naruto as discreetly as possible.

She still greeted him in the morning, walked home with him at the end of the day. Other than that, she tried to avoid talking to him.

It was just so hard now! Every time she tried to say something, she fumbled it up! And don't even get her started on when he LOOKED at her.

Rias melted a little in her seat, thinking about that foxy grin.

And her mother thought it all too funny.

"Stop laughing!" The young redhead shouted with a deeper blush. She had never felt like this before! Weren't mothers suppose to help with this kind of thing?

"I'm sorry dear, but it is funny. And not that unexpected if I'm honest." Venelana replied as she took a sip of her tea, trying to drown her giggling. Her little girl in love. They certainly grow up fast.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The Gremory Heir asked. How would anyone expect her to fall in love with that tall, goofy, Golden locked, crystal blue eyed...hunky-

"Rias, you're spacing out again." Venelana spoke with a teasing smile. She remembered that look well.

Rias snapped to and groaned. She could even THINK about Naruto without losing herself!

Venelana laughed in delight at her daughters expression. "My dear, you have followed Naruto like a lost puppy for the last seven years. How could you not fall in love with him? A girl's first love will always be the man who has been most important in their life."

"Just make it stop~." The teen whined her arms crossing in a huff. Not that she would actually want this warm, gushy feeling to leave her. But damnit, it was annoying!

"That's not how love works dear." Her mother replied, a small understanding smile crossing her face. You never truly let go of the ones you love. Even if they couldn't be together, Rias would always carry a torch for her bodyguard of the last near decade.

Venelana stared at her daughter as that thought passed her mind...that's right. Rias wouldn't be able to be with him...oh dear.

"Rias, sweetie...I think it's time we had a very important conversation..." Venelana spoke softly. They hadn't brought it up to the girl before now...and it was something that had honestly slipped her mind. It had been a very long time ago. A different age even.

But the Phenex Family had called in old promises, and a contract between high-class devils could not go unfulfilled.

 **-KOQ-**

Naruto was in his study, for once just relaxing. In the dying hours of the sun, he wanted to take a minute and just...relax. No training. No teacher work. No fucked up, bullshit situations.

Just peace.

Valper hadn't made any movements in the last week from the information he was brought daily, and Azazel had avoided him like the plague after their last...talk.

 _"If I ever catch a Fallen in this territory without permission again, I will fucking end them. That includes you."_

A sigh left his lips...perhaps he had been a bit harsh.

No one could really blame him though. Even Sirzechs, a preacher of peace much like himself, stood behind Naruto on this matter. A student, someone not related to the machinations of the supernatural in anyway, had been _tortured._ That wasn't something one just let go.

Even now, Naruto had a display showing blood pressure, heart rate, brain activity, etc. right on his desk. Ajuka had owed him a few favors, and Naruto had cashed in, in a big way. The room Issei occupied could be confused for a hospital room with all the equipment they had strewn about. A borrowed RN from Ajuka's enhancement program acted as on-site medical personal, but Naruto was more comfortable getting a set of vitals as well.

Azazel has been kind enough to inform Naruto that, yes Kokabiel was the asshat keeping Valper one step ahead, however, now he too had gone to ground.

' _Always a bigger fish, huh._ '

Just as Naruto began to lay his latest musing in his orange hard cover journal, a feeling flooded him. A white hot ANGERKILLDESTROYRUIN took him completely by surprise and forced him to crush the metal pen in his hand in reflex.

Naruto bit back the bile that had risen in his throat as Kurama burst into the room in confusion. " **What the hell was that? Did someone kill your puppy or something?!** " The fox asked in concern. It hadn't felt a rage like that since before Naruto helped IT mellow out.

Naruto waved a hand, trying to stave off the nausea and dizziness the unexpected feeling put him through. "I-I don't know. It didn't...come from me." Naruto spoke, leaning against his desk heavily. He was just aware enough to realize that if Kurama could feel it, but it wasn't him, then only one other person could be the cause.

' _Rias..._ ' Naruto thought as he forced himself to stand. He took the crushed pen in his left hand and jabbed it into his right, letting blood bathe the hidden seal on a corner of his desk.

A flash of red and the shout of ' **Wait!** ' went entirely ignored by the blond as he used the aptly dubbed Bunny Hop Seal, to jump to Rias location, no matter what dimension she was in.

 **-KOQ-**

Venelana knew her daughter could have a temper. She knew her daughter had great destructive capabilities. She knew, Rias wouldn't be happy with the news she would be imparting.

Venelana DIDN'T know she would lose half her house in a blind fit of rage as her daughter and husband descended into a shouting match.

At first the red head had played it off as a joke, something her mother was trying use to take her mind off her confused feelings for the blond she had only just realized she loved.

But as the 'joke' wore on, Venelana assured her that it was, in fact, NOT a joke.

Zeoticus has stumbled in to the conversation and just made it all the worse. Family honor this, responsibility that.

It hadn't taken long for Rias to roar that Naruto would put a stop to it.

And then Zeoticus has gone and threatened the man.

The black flames that engulfed a portion of her home, and the path of...nothing that followed Rias as she ran off was telling.

They had fucked up. Badly.

' _I'm...I'm sorry sweetie...I just..._ ' Venelana hadn't wanted to leave Rias with a false hope...

A flash of yellow and red just made the pit in Venelana's stomach grow. When it rains, it pours it seemed.

Naruto stumbled forward, almost pitching face first, only just catching himself on what was left of the couch she and Rias had been sharing moments ago.

"V-Venelana...Rias..." The blond tried to speak, tried to convey what he felt. He was pariphrially aware of the destruction around him, but none of that matter right now. Rias was...hurt? Scared? Angry? Disappointed? Annoyed, enraged! If there was a negative emotion, she was feeling them in spades.

She should have been right here! Where was she?! Did the seal fail? Did something go wrong?

Where was that girl!?

The feelings finally ended, like a weight being lifted from his shoulders. Naruto gasped as the world came into sharp focus, and it threw Naruto for a moment.

Soon enough the blond could take in his surroundings. He didn't need to be told what happened, he had seen this kind of damage once before. A training exercise Sirzechs had done with him. A 'Just In Case.'

Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction. The pinnacle of destructive capabilities in the Power Of Destruction blood line. Something only Sirzechs had achieved before, and even then he couldn't control it completely.

"I'll find her." Naruto spoke before he took off, blitzing passed the trail of emptiness Rias had left in her wake. Venelana cries for him to stop fell on deaf ears. Zeoticus just stroked his facial hair, an unreadable look on his face.

 **-KOQ-**

It wasn't long before he found her, she had only made it a few miles before her energy gave out and forced her unconscious. She was as naked as the day she was born, not even the seal he had place on the small of her back remained. She was snoring, funnily enough, but Naruto didn't laugh.

Something had happened that force her to activate an ability that she NEVER should have been able to achieve. Sirzechs had only shown Naruto his transformation in the event he one day was forced to use it against his friends or family. He needed someone capable of stopping him.

This was going to be a long day.

 **-KOQ-**

Koneko looked around the house in confusion. It was quiet. Too quiet. Getting up from the couch, she began to walk the halls.

"Hello?" The Neko shouted, trying to get any response.

It was unusually to have no noise in the shared home of Rias Peerage at this time of day. Either do to Naruto's cursing at one thing or anything he was tinkering with, or Rias complaining to said blond about him working too much.

She knew Akeno was at the shrine, doing...what ever it was the half-fallen angel was want to do.

But no one else had mentioned a trip.

A grunt reached her ears and she spun to the left to see Kurama laying before Naruto's study. The door was open, and slightly broken.

"What happened?" The diminutive girl asked, it wasn't like Naruto to break his stuff.

" **Super brat was being an idiot, I broke the door in, he left to carry on being an idiot.** " Was all Kurama said, not even deeming to look at the girl. It didn't want to worry anyone with what they had both felt, and it knew if it said anything else, everyone would end up like chickens with their heads cut off.

Luckily, Kurama had a habit of breaking stuff for less reasons.

"Ahhhh." Koneko replied as she sat beside the fox, slowly brushing it's soft crimson fur. A pleased grumble left the nine-tailed beast as Koneko giggled softly. Kurama acted so much like Naruto sometimes it was silly.

They sat in silence from their, both just waiting on their friends to return.

Naruto would come back. He always came back.

To Koneko, that was all that mattered.

 **-KOQ-**

"Back the fuck up. What do you mean she has a marriage contract?! Why wasn't I informed of this!" Naruto shouted in a rage. It had taken sometime, getting Rias back to the newly...remodeled mansion, and longer still for Venelana to gather her son to explain to him just what the hell had set the girl off. They had crowded around a dinning table, and brandy was abound.

He was not fucking pleased.

The mood was accented perfectly by the setting sun. Dark. Heavy.

"It's as we explained Naruto, after the civil war ended, population density was at an all time low. In order to ensure the continuation of Natural born high-class devils, some considerations were made." Zeoticus replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Naruto had never wanted to break the man's face before now.

"Originally the contract was between me and their first born daughter...but after I ascended to the position of Maou..." Sirzechs tried to explain. It was a different time back then. Rias hadn't even been convinced, and until that letter hit his fathers desk a few days ago, it had slipped both of their mind's. A lot could happen in a few hundred years after all.

"Oh so you just dump your responsibilities on a teenage girl? Very noble of you Lucifer-sama." Naruto spoke with the heaviest sarcasm. He was so pissed right now he couldn't see straight. Not only was this something apparently long before even HE was born, but as far as he was aware, THESE IDIOTS SEEMINGLY FORGOT ABOUT IT!

It was a very good thing he couldn't link to Kurama through dimensions. He'd probably finish what Rias had started.

"That isn't necessary Naruto. We understand you're upset. Frankly we're as unhappy about th-" "Zeoticus. I'm going to do something I've never done before, something my world knew me quite well for in my youth. I swear to god, if you finish that sentence, I will put you through this fucking table." Naruto interrupted. The disgust and disrespect clear in his voice.

He had respected Zeoticus, had held the man in high regard for accepting him into his home and leaving Rias in his care. Right now, it was taking all he could not to curb stomp him and Sirzechs for their stupidity.

"I don't think you people understand. Rias DEFINES herself on her decision making. Thrives on being able to pick and choose her future. You just stole the biggest decision she will EVER make from her." Naruto gestured to the still gaping hole at the side of the dinning room. "She, in one conversation, awakened an ability only one other Devil in your HISTORY has been able to achieve. It took you YEARS." Naruto jabbed a ginger at Sirzechs. "Years and gallons of blood, sweat, and a mounting of bodies. A GODDAMN WAR. Do you SEE why I'm so fucking angry?" Naruto slammed his hand in the ornamental dinning table, spider webbing the hard wood surface.

Rias had been so caught off guard. So ill prepared. So fucking HURT by what her parents said, that she had gone into a blind fit of rage worthy of one of the most mentally scared war veterans Naruto had ever met!

"Rias knows her place in our society." Zeoticus responded. Naruto couldn't understand. The blond was a human above all else. While he was a powerful human, the morals of humanity did not reach their kind. "She will understand."

"SHE JUST BLEW A HOLE IN YOUR GODDAMN MANSION!" Naruto erupted. "Does it fucking LOOK like she understood?!"

"You have to understand Naruto! We can't just ignore this contract. It could ruin our standing in the 72 Pillers." Venelana tried to reason.

"Oh so what, now Rias is just some fucking bargaining chip to use in political maneuvering she wants no part of? Great parenting skills there guys, real top notch!" Naruto railed off. He had never really known his mother and father, sure he had met them in one form or another, but never actually got to be with them when he felt he needed them most.

He was damn sure they wouldn't have acted like this!

This was insanity!

"Now wait just a minute! I will not stand here and be talked down to by someone below my station!" Zeoticus replied, shooting to his feet. He would not sit here and be lectured by some child! Naruto had no idea what their people were going through! Consecions had to be made! Their survival and continued power demanded it! "I am Rias' father! I will make the decision I feel is best for her!" He carried on.

Naruto just stared at Zeoticus hotly, a burning rage welling inside him. He hadn't been this angry in a long time. Not since he had met that bitch of a rabbit goddess.

"A father would do his best to make his daughter happy!" Naruto replied through clenched teeth. He was so close. So very close to losing it.

"As her father, I know what will make her happy."

Zeoticus' head was rammed through the table curtesy Naruto's outstretched hand.

"You just stole something that your daughter was meant to cherish! Something that she should have had the only opinion in!" Naruto roared at Zeoticus as the devil cradled his now bleeding nose on his knees. Did this man understand nothing of his blood!? Rias was the only person who would know what made her truly happy!

"Naruto calm down!" Sirzechs shouted, this was all getting way out of hand and he needed to run damage control. Now.

"Oh don't get me started oh great Lucifer! I thought you loved your sister, how can you support this decision?" Naruto swung his hand in defiance as the red head grabbed his arm. "Don't fucking touch me. I thought you cared about Rias, hell, she reveres you!" The blond shouted. Did these people not know this girl at all!?

Naruto was tackled around the waist by Zeoticus, an angry roar leaving the Gremory Head. The blond skidded back a few feet, only to drop an elbow on the man that had finally decided to respond. With a light heave, Naruto launched the red headed man through the air at high speed.

Fine, he wanted to fight, let's fucking fight.

Naruto jumped off after the retreating form of his devil projectile. He needed to let off some steam anyway.

"Dad! Naruto!" Sirzechs screamed after them, his pleas echoing after the duo.

"Go after them!" Venelana cried to her son. "That boy will KILL your father! You have to stop them!"

Sirzechs just nodded, a grim expression taking his face as his wings spread from his back.

This...this could have gone better.

 **-KOQ-**

Zeoticus groaned as he slide to a stop, almost a mile from his starting position. That...that had hurt.

The soft thump of feet let him know it might not be over yet.

"Not bad Boy, but I will not take such insult lightly!" The devil shouted as he struggled to his feet. There hadn't been anything in his way, having been thrown from the hole Rias had left, but that last thousand feet had been nothing but his body bouncing off the earth.

Naruto would be made to understand. He would see things their way.

Or he would be dismissed.

Disavowed.

Sold. Out.

Just like he had told Rias.

"Come on you old fuck! I have a lot of built up anger and you're just begging to be my punching bag!" Naruto felt Nature course into him in almost an instant. Being in the Underworld always gave his Sage abilities just that extra umpf. That just bit of extra kick. And it was all about to be unleashed on this pretensions fuck.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto knew he was being unreasonable. That he was reacting far more violently than strictly necessary.

He killed that voice in his head savagely.

Zeoticus sped at the blond, aided by his wings for a boost in speed. He led with his right hand, hoping to pierce the boy and end this all fast.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto was a nightmare for linear fighters.

The blond leaned back in a perfect ninety degrees at his knees, his left hand acted as his new center of gravity as his right leg shot up and connected with Zeoticus' side.

For the second time in ten minutes, the Head of Gremory found himself on an unintentional flight.

This time he wasn't so lucky to have an open space however.

Zeoticus let out a hacking cough as he was folded around the tree a couple dozen feet to his right, and simply lay on the ground for a moment.

His breathe was gone and he couldn't even bring himself to gasp for more.

"You're going to sit there and fucking listen to me!" Naruto roared as he approached the downed Gremory. He wasn't done with this asshole, not by a long shot, but he would rather get his point across with words if he could.

And for the moment, Zeoticus wouldn't be able to say shit.

"Naruto don't!" Sirzechs screamed as he fired a bolt of lightning magic at the blond. He had just arrived and to him, it seemed all to clear that the blond had gone off the deep end and intended to kill his old man!

"Oh you want some too?" Naruto shouted as he jumped back from the attack. Zeoticus could wait, he was a small fish in a big ocean.

Sirzeches was like the white whale in Moby Dick.

For the first time in a long time, Naruto tapped into his life essence. The very core of himself. Every skill. Every ability. He brought it all out, and laid it all to bare.

And Sirzechs would be damned if a part of him wasn't utterly terrified.

"Naruto wait!" The cry feel on deaf ears as the power of the strongest man in the Elemental Nations came to bare. It was like an anvil sat on Sirzechs, and his body responded in the only way it knew how.

Matching power to power.

The shift was involuntary, but there all the same. Two clashing energy signals, two beings of pure unbridled power and destruction. One of gold, the other of crimson black.

All over the sake of an unhappy little girl they had both grown to love in their own ways.

 **-KOQ-**

The fighting had gone on late into the night, flashes of war lighting up the sky and leaving many denizens of the Gremory Territory huddled in fear.

The local Garrison had set a twenty mile perimeter from the heaviest concentration of the two clashing individuals. Even so far from the city, the roar of war was loud and clear. Exsplosions shook the ground, the night was turned to day as spell and Justu clashed for dominance.

The air was a light with anger and rage, roars of pain and sorrow ripping through the unnaturally quiet city.

And by the time sunlight began to peak over the mountians, the world had gone quiet.

Venelana had retreated to her daughters room after her son had gone to try and hopefully save his father. Holding her still unconcious little girl as hot, angry tears spilled from her eyes for most of the night. This was her fault. Her son had engaged in a death match against possibly the only being she knew had a chance of beating him. Her husband caught up in the whole mess, surely dead by now.

Why did she have to say anything! She should have just stayed quiet!

"L-lady Gremory...th-they've returned..." The voice of a maid echoed through the room at first light. Venelana didn't want to go out there. She didn't want to see which one of them had died. She didn't want to see the still body of someone she held dear every again.

"...I'll be down in a moment." Came her soft reply, and for a moment, she sat there. She took in her daughters peaceful face, a far cry from what it had been a scant twelve hours before.

Would she be responsible for her son's death? Would Rias blame her if the man she loved was the one who fell?

Either way, she sure either option would leave her hollow inside.

 **-KOQ-**

The first thing Venelana noticed when she enterted the grand hall, was the mass amount of soldiers taking up the usually empty area. The local garrison by the looks of them. All tense and focused on the center of the room.

The second was the blond kneeling between two other bodies at the base of the stair case.

The third, and most important thing that made a choked sob escape her, was the rise and fall of the two bodies on the floor.

They were breathing.

They were ALIVE.

Naruto stared at Venelana as she slowly descended the stairs to his position. He could feel the eyes of over a hundred high-class devils boring into him, but he didn't care. They didn't matter right now.

Venelana sat on the floor in front of Naruto, quickly checking to ensure that, yes, both her husband and son were indeed alive.

Zeoticus was more a mummy than a man of stature right now, and Sirzechs had scant but Naruto's tattered shirt to cover his decency.

Naruto himself was awash in cuts and scraps, brusies fading slowly. He was thankful for the healing his Six-Paths mode still enhanced him with. Had he not gone all out, Naruto was sure he would be much worse for ware.

His left arm was once more gone, having been destroyed by one of Sirzechs Ruin the Extinct. The exposed wires showing the truth of how it had been returned.

He had thought it pretty cool for a moment, seeing a power such as his own Truth Seeking Orbs. Until the damned thing took his kick-ass mechanical arm. Now he'd have to talk to Azazel about a new one.

"...how..." was the soft word, and Naruto looked at the relieved woman before him. He didn't even have to connect to her to know what she meant.

"It was never my intention to kill them. Either of them. Rias loves you guys, and I could never take that from her." Naruto responded simply. He had been angry. He had started the fight.

He had never been more disappointed in himself.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto bowed slowly, trying not to give the hundreds of devils behind him any reason to attack. His head touched the floor, and he stayed in that position for what felt like a very long time.

It wasn't in Naruto's nature to ever apologize when he thought what he was doing was right. But...things had gotten out of hand.

Far out of hand.

He wasn't even sure why he was fighting by the time things finally wound down.

Perhaps...perhaps Rias had a point. He worked to much. Maybe the stress was catching up to him.

Venelana released another choked sob as she witnessed this proud warrior, this human that had defeated HER SON, prostrate himself and beg for forgiveness. The heads of her husband and son rested on one leg a piece, their breathing slow and easy.

Could anyone else have done this? Venelana didn't think so. Surely someone could kill her son, there were legends in this world for a reason, but to fight him at full power, come out only slightly worse for ware, and keep her son ALIVE? No. This. This was a miracle. Something that SHOULDN'T have made sense.

In that instant, as hundreds of eyes bore witness, Venelana realized what exactly her daughter had been talking about the day before. The way Naruto worked, the way he acted. It was like a mass of contradictions. Nothing made sense, up was blue, down was rectangle. This boy, no this MAN, had done something truly impossible.

All for her _Daughter_.

She wouldn't be pleased with their fighting when she woke up. She would fuss over them, and possibly beat them all for their bullheadedness.

But she would be happy, that they had all lived.

Venelana grabbed Naruto's shoulder and dragged him into a hug, startling everyone there. Even the aforementioned blond.

He had expected anger. Retribution. Hell, he had half-expected she call for his death even

In the Elemental Nations, wars had been started for less.

The sobbing mess she became as her arms wrapped around him, and the jumbled apologies that spilled from her mouth left him completely unprepared.

Naruto did crack a small smile at that.

Wasn't he suppose to be the unpredictable one?

 **-KOQ-**

"I'm still going to find a way to call off this engagement." Naruto spoke softly from the door way. Venelana has emptied her house after a few soldiers had helped her lay Zeoticus and Sirzechs to bed.

After a change of clothes, a simple onsomble of sweat pants and a t-shirt, Naruto had asked to see his ward.

Something she had been all too happy to facilitate.

The arguments of Naruto being a danger had been left for the birds, and Venelana showed why her nickname was well earned. Naruto had a whole new appreciation for the woman's power of destruction. Where Rias was uncontrolled chaos, Sirzechs was a funnel of power, mostly just aimed in the general direction of the Maou's enemies.

Their mother put them both to shame. Seriously, who knew she had such delicate control of her skills to make a man bald? That was a horrifying prospect if one dwelled on it too long.

"I know." The mother replied, her hand combing through her daughter's hair. There was a certainty to her answer, a knowing that Naruto would call suspect in any other situation.

"I can see now, what Rias meant. Before she had gone off on her little...episode, she had been adament that you would stop it. So sure that you would sweep in and carry the day." Venelana carried on softly, a small smile breaking out as her daughter snuggled deeper into her lap. Rias hadn't acted this way in years, and it was bringing up long missed memories.

"Who knows. Had her father not shown up, she may have convinced me. I believe some of your charisma has rubbed off on her."

"I think Rias is too dependent on me." Naruto spoke out of the blue. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone else, but he felt safe in telling Venelana. She wouldn't try to make an issue out of it.

"Dependent. Yes that's a word for it." The matriarch of the Gremory spoke with a chuckle.

"Have I coddled her?" Naruto asked. Everything...was so out of balance. So uncertain now. Before, his biggest worry was Rias doing her homework on time.

Shadow Games taking place in Kouh, the Grigori on the verge of civil war, the Vatican shutting its doors to peace talks. Strange phenomenon taking place the world over. Rias becoming forcibly engaged.

What happened to the simpler times?

"I think you have loved her." Venelana spoke, she was ashamed to admit it, but perhaps, along the way, she and her husband had forgotten to just love their daughter. Always expecting the best, always demanding the best.

When was the last time they had a simple family dinner? No third degree, no questioning her motives or means. Just a peaceful, loving family meal.

Before yesterday, Rias hadn't set foot in this home in over a year.

Had it not been for the subject matter, Venelana doubted she would have stopped by at all.

Now look at it, in shambles.

Naruto looked up as a broken laugh left Venelana, and her tears began anew. "She loves you, you know." She spoke softly.

Naruto just stared at the Mother of his ward, an unreadable expression sinking in.

He had known about Rias growing affections for sometime. He could read her like a book these days, that's why he hadn't been too concerned when she had stopped interacting with him so heavily the last few days.

Apparently, she had figured it out herself.

It didn't help that the two held an unnatural sixth sense for one another. He would have to be an idiot no to see something growing in her day after day.

"I do."

"So what will you do?"

A sigh left Naruto as he stood from the doorway and made his way to Rias' bed.

"There is a reason I haven't encouraged or disparaged such affections." Naruto started, drinking in the sleeping redheads face.

It was much the same reason he had been so adamant about Kurama forming ties with the others of Rias' Peerage.

"I won't live forever. How can I encourage her to love a man on a clock?" Naruto asked his hands softly tracing the conversation topic's cheek. He couldn't say he would be against a relationship with the girl. A part of him truly did love her. But at the same time he could never do something so selfish.

Hell, even the situation with Serafall was a clusterfuck and a half. They still hadn't spoke since she placed one on him out of the blue.

"Why not become reincarnated? Would that not fix the problem." Venelana asked as she watched Naruto's right index finger trace her daughters cheek. Before, she had simply laughed at her daughter's affections, seeing them as any mother would, a first love.

She could see it now though. Naruto would be her daughter's ONLY love. The way this man carried himself, the way he fought and spoke. The way he cared.

How he loved.

Every male to ever cross Rias' path would be compared to the man who had protected her for oh so long.

And all of them would fall short.

This lug of a blond had ruined her daughter, and they hadn't even had an official confession. Woe is the world of youth.

"You know that won't work. Who would even have the ability to turn me? That would be like asking someone to turn your son." The blond scoffed. The argument had been brought to him before, and he had given all manner of excuse. Right now he didn't want to give an excuse. He wanted to be honest. To be blatant and clear. Anyone short of a Maou wouldn't have a chance of turning him. And even then, he had just beaten the strongest of them. Who could hope to have the power to make him a devil?

A few months after he had appeared in this world, Ajuka had asked him his opinion on the matter, laid out the options, the pros and cons. Naruto had been sold. Spend an eternity with friends and loved ones? You fucking bet he wanted in on that. That was like a dream come true for the blond.

But then the testing came. Ajuka wasn't sure how the Evil Pieces would react to the blond from another world, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

It hadn't been. The tests concluded a one hundred percent failure rate at best, and a massive expulsion of energy at worst. There was simply no piece combination strong enough to cope with the blond's already ridiculous physicality and power.

Ajuka was Naruto's best bet for a chance to be turned, and it just wasn't possible.

A flaw of the Evil Pieces, Ajuka had called it. The pieces wouldn't bond with someone stronger that the holder of it's King.

Naruto hadn't lamented the lose of such a cool possibility until much later, when reality really struck home for him.

Rias would get to be around him for seventy, maybe eighty years at best...and even then, at his end, he would be an old man, while Rias remained her young beautiful self. How could he deny the world such a gem just for his sake?

How could he deny her the world?

Naruto had long accepted the fact that his mortality was set, something all men must rationalize at some point.

"So what? You'll just suffer in silence?" Venelana retorted. That wasn't like the blond at all.

"If that's what it takes to make her happy. To see that she is loved the way she deserves." Naruto responded without hesitation.

People thought love was about what you could give someone else. What you could do for that person, and what they could do in return.

For Naruto, it was much simpler. Love just was. There was no rhyme or reason, no cost or gain. It was something engrained into every living being. Love was the great bridge that connect every person and animal, something that spoke across the boundaries of time and space.

If his love for Rias, that heartfelt joy at her smile, that warmth that washed over him when she laughed, that pride, that goddamn pride as he watched her become an amazing woman, if that demanded his silence so she would never know heartache, then so fucking be it.

And if she so decided to throw caution to the wind and wanted to be with him, he would try to make it work.

Though, with the actions Serafall had taken, he might had to walk a very tight rope.

' _Still fucked me up with that. Seriously, where the hell did that come from?_ ' Naruto knew they were close, but the female Leviathan hadn't made such forward actions before. A hug here, a kiss on the cheek there. Something she did with most people she considered close.

That kiss though. Man that fucked him up.

Naruto only knew how to give for the people he loved. The only thing that had carried true all his life. Give them more, give them more. Don't stop, don't think. Make them happy and never stop trying. That's exactly who the blond was.

An uneasy silence descended on the room, and once more Venelana wished she had the sense to keep her mouth shut. She always seemed to make the situation worse.

 **-KOQ-**

Riser Phenex took in the sorry state of the Gremory Mansion, a whole section was blocked off, covered in construction supplies or...well was just missing. "Seems Sirzechs had a bit too much to drink again." He heard his father remark.

He wanted to chuckle along with his old man, but honestly he could care less. He was here to sort out this stupid marriage contract.

Who the hell keeps something like that from their child? He was nearing twenty damnit! A little forewarning would go a hell of a long way.

Still, it could be worse he supposed. He had seen the heir of the Gremory family on more than one occasion, usually shadowed by that intimidating blond. He had never approached the girl, mostly out of some innate self preservation. The way that man glared at anyone that even LOOKED at Rias Gremory was soul shocking.

It's like the bastard could kill someone with a look!

Perhaps in light of recent events though, he could become close to the girl. She was a beauty after all. She'd be perfectly at home with the other girls he lead around by a leash.

A throphy wife for the ages.

He was a little worried however. He had been hearing some odd mutterings all the way to the front door of the manor. Groundskeepers and Servent staff sending him and his father very strange looks.

Almost as if they pitied them...

Odd.

A loud series of knocks resounded from the door, and Riser came back from his musings.

As the knob turned, Riser threw on what he thought was a charming smile, might as well ham it up for his future in laws.

"Holy shit Zeoticus, what happened to you?" His fathers voice flowed into his ears, and for the first time, Riser was able to take in the sorry state of the Gremory Head.

His face was awash in bruising, and bandages were visible under his white shirt. One arm was in a sling, and he seemed to be favoring his left leg.

The man looked like a train wreck!

"Th-ah...that's actually why I called you here." The redhead replied through a wince. It still hurt to move his jaw too much.

He never realized how hard that table was, and his adrenaline had masked the pain before.

Now just everything hurt.

"Please come in. We have much to discuss." The Gremory Head beckoned politely, and that uneasy feeling from earlier came back and settled in the pit of Riser's gut.

 **-KOQ-**

"I'm sorry for having to call you back from the United States on such short notice. It seems...certain events have forced my hand." Zeoticus spoke slowly as he relaxed in the large, soft, but most importantly, comfortable chair. Maou save him it felt amazing on his still healing back.

You'd think after a day his devil nature would have fixed him right up.

"I was wondering about that, it isn't like you to intrud on business transactions." Darius Phenex responded. He couldn't help but notice the strewn about books in Zeoticus' study. His steel grey eyes taking in the words on the closet cover. 'Tritos Aplós Kódikas'.

The Third Divisional Codex? Why was Zeoticus researching law?

"What is going on my friend? It's not like you to beat around the bush either." Darius asked point blank, drawing a sigh from the man.

"...It seems we may have a problem with our contract."

"What do you mean Zeo? I though we had everything except the date sorted out?" The blond male responded.

"Yeah, and then I found out about it." A new voice called from the door. Naruto walked into the room, his cold eyes pinning the three men in place. He had taken the time to explain his position to Zeoticus. While they were both still on thin ice with the other, an understanding of sort had been agreed to.

"Darius, you've met Naruto I'm sure." Zeoticus introduced the blond. Riser knew him as well. The stories people told of this man were either insane, ridiculous, a clusterfuck, or some variation of the three.

And right now, he did not look like a man to be trifled with.

"Ya know, I think of myself as a reasonable person. Sure I have my issues, sometimes I get annoyed at my students." Naruto started, his tone heavy. He hadn't moved closer to the trio, hadn't made the slightest motion toward them.

All the same, Riser and Darius felt like an animal in a corner.

"Sometimes, I'm dense when it comes to people. Sometimes, I rush into trouble without thinking." Naruto took a single step forward, and Riser gulped.

It was that look.

That damn look.

Like he was nothing, like no one else here could even hope to stand against the Sage. Like Naruto could crush each of them like a bug.

"But this...this has me at a whole new level of pissed." Silence reigned after that sentence.

"I have watched over Rias for seven years now. Seven. Not once as any sort of marriage contract mentioned. To either of us." Naruto wanted them to explain. Wanted them to hang themselves with some stupid excuse.

They had found a loophole, a very satisfactory loophole at that.

But he really wanted them to _earn_ it.

"To...Ah be fair...I just f-found our about this as well..." Riser replied hesitantly. He knew Naruto was a marvelous warrior. The perceived Queen of Rias Gremory had served as the redheads guardian with honors for years. He was accepted by the four Maou as a high-class devil, and several different factions held the man in high regard.

He _really_ didn't want to be on the receiving end of his glare.

"Oh? Well that will make this much easier." Naruto spoke simply allowing the minor pressure he had been slowly increasing to dissolve.

"Zeoticus and I have...come to an understanding. Should you be agreeable, we can put this all behind us and go our separate ways as nice friends." Naruto spoke, a smile crossing his face.

Riser felt a cold chill shot up his spine at that grin.

"Oh? And what makes you think 'The Help' have any day in our affairs?" Darius spoke. How pretentious, this reincarnated Queen thinking he had any rights to make demands of them.

Naruto's grin just widened. Oh he was hoping to hear something like that.

"Lord Phenex, Riser. Why don't we step over to the window real quick. I'm sure that will be more than enough explanation.

The two shared a confused look, but for a duel shrug. Might as well humor the man.

They approached the bay window of Zeoticus office at a slow pace. Curiously enough, the glass was all gone.

"You see that over there?" Naruto pointed off in the distance pleasantly.

Riser and Darius both just followed were the finger led in confusion. There was...nothing? Just an open field really.

Though something about that seemed out of place.

A heavy hand feel on Darius' and Riser's shoulder respectfully. "The day before yesterday, that entire area was a mountain range. The famous Crimson Peaks if I have the name right."

Darius gained a look of shock. That was right! Zeoticus has always admired how the mountain had looked, so after buying it and building an entire office just to have it in view, Darius had seen it more than once.

"But! What happened!?" Darius shouted in confusion.

" **NARUTO AND MY BROTHER DID WHAT!?** " Another voice cried from somewhere in the mansion.

Naruto tightened his grip on the two Phenex family memebers, his grin becoming positively cruel.

"Lord Lucifer and I had a...disagreement about this whole mess. As you can see, it was only minor in nature. One lost mountain range is nothing for a beast like The Crimson Satan after all." Naruto tried to keep the two facing straight. And thankfully his words worked.

Otherwise they would see him as pale as a sheet.

Man Rias was mad.

"So, seeing as a Maou has seen things my way, we can do one of two things. You can pull this marriage contract, Lord Phenex, or Riser and I can fight as your laws dictate." Naruto explained simply. "Should he win, nothing more will come of this, and I will walk Rias to the alter myself, as per my agreement with Lord Gremory. Should he lose, Rias is able to choose who she marries."

A gulp left Riser. He fancied himself strong, an almost flawless record in rating games, a decent peerage and the gift of wind and flame at his beck and call.

But he knew Sirzechs would utterly fucking demolish him in a fight.

And this blond had gone toe to toe with the Maou, and apparently WON.

Riser knew he should have stayed in bed today.

 **-KOQ-**

"Of all the asinine, irresponsible, stupid things I have ever heard in my life, do" Rias ranted as Naruto, her Brother, and her Father sat on a couch side by side. She had been giving them each the riot act for the last twenty minutes, and not a peep had left a one of them.

Smart men.

"you even realize what kind of damage that could do to the ecosystem! Satan forbid had anyone been in the area!" She carried on, her arms kept waving in excited anger as she blew off steam in her own way.

I.e. scolding three grown men as if they were children.

"Ria-tan-" "Don't you Ria-tan me Sirzechs! I'm still yelling at you!" The younger sister bit back as the Maou had tried to explain why what had happpened, had happened. Not the best time to make that decision.

"And you! How dare you threaten Naruto! He has worked with us, faithfully, for years! Do you have no loyalty!?" Rias rounded on her father, and the man tried to shrink in on himself, only to wince as his still tender ribs protested the action.

Okay, yeah, so Zeoticus could admit he maybe got a little out of hand.

Naruto just sat there, a small grin on his face. He honestly couldn't be upset right now. Rias was...mostly back to normal. Things were on a steady, if rocky, road to recovery, and the Phenex had nixed their age old contract.

He was too happy to give a damn about being chewed out.

"And what there hell are you smiling for! I'm pissed damnit! Look sorry!" Rias shouted at the center blond, who kinda just blinked at her, before promptly busting out laughing.

Rias kinda stumbled there, her cheeks taking a light pink hue, either from embarrassment or annoyance, Naruto couldn't tell.

"I-hahaha I'm sorry! Hahaha I can't- I hahaha!" Naruto almost feel to the floor laughing. The chuckling was soon joined in by Sirzechs, who, while terribly sorry for playing a third party in upsetting his sister, found the current situation just as funny as Naruto did.

Three grown men, being chewed out by a high school girl.

Zeoticus tried to cover his snicker with a cough as he caught up with Naruto and Sirzechs' thought process.

Rias just stomped her foot. "Stop laughing damnit! You guys are in so much trouble!"

She was promptly drowned out in even deeper laughter.

Naruto couldn't stop even if he wanted too. It may have been a shit show, but he had done all he could to ensure Rias' ability to decide her own future.

His laughter was long and loud. Deep and heartfelt.

 **A.N. Yo! Chapter 9! Somewhere around 8k as well.**

 **Few notes!**

 **A.) again, in case anyone forgot, the only people that Know about Naruto being human still is Rias' peerage and family, and the vampire clans.**

 **B.) I think I delivered my explaintion on Naruto's confusion better here. It wasn't so much that he didn't get that some part of Serafall likes him, it's that he had never expected it. The thing with Kurama about explaining what he meant was due to the Foxes comment on Naruto's love tetrahedron.**

 **C.) this chapter was mostly to do with the family side of Rias' arranged marriage. I couldn't really find a way to blame the Phenex clan for something that was CLEARLY The Gremory Families' fault. As much as I wanted to do a blow out fight scene between Naruto and Sirzechs, I really would have botched it. I'm no good at big fights. Give me a quick sortie and I'm okay, but something of that scale? Fuck.**

 **If anyone would like to do one I can come back and modify the chapter later, but for now, Naruto and Sirzechs threw down, killed a couple mountains, Naruto won. Short, simple, to the point.**

 **D.) I hadn't mentioned Koneko in a while in any meaningful way, so I wanted to toss in a scene with her and Kurama. Nothing major, just a little bonding thing. I think I'm gonna do some Neko love next chapter, so excitement there! (No lemon!)**

 **E.) I decided to let Riser off the hook by making him look like a punk bitch instead of having Naruto curb stomp him. It just didn't seem sportting to have Naruto beat up on the bird brain.**

 **Oh! Incase anyone is wondering, no one has really gotten the pairing right, a few people have come close, but no nail on the head moment. If I have this timed like I think I do, that lightbulb should go off about chapter 12-13. I think that's when everything will really pick up speed. So stay tuned!**

 **As always, thanks for the love and reviews and ask any questions you need cleared up.**

 **DarkStar, out!**


	10. The Cat’s Meow

**A.N. Pretty much just a filler chap, so not critical to the actual story if you want to just wait for the next full update.**

Naruto hadn't been expecting much upon his return home. The affairs at the Gremory Manor had been sorted beautifully, so, he had assumed everything would be a simple explanation away from being completely settled.

The blank look he was receiving from Koneko right now proved that to be false.

"As I told you Littl-"

"Two days." The Nekoshou interrupted, tone as flat as the line of her lips.

"I know, but Rias needed my help, I would have le-"

"Two. Days." The cat girl repeated. Naruto could see the slight redness around her eyes, and he knew she had been crying. He had been trying to explain where he had run off to, but the neko seemed too upset with the fact he left to care.

Naruto hadn't spent so much as a day away from the girls, even with his missions for the Devil Faction off and on throughout the years. The ability to teleport in literally a flash ensured that. Even on week long sorties, he usually situatied a temporary marker to teleport back to as he went home for the night.

Koneko was devastated by the fact that he had just up and left, and even if only slightly noticeable to the rest of the world, to him it was like a black mark on a white sheet.

Plain as day.

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Akeno has accepted his explanation without much protest, she was grateful for his actions, she hadn't been in the house anyway, still taking care of shrine duties, but Koneko was of a different sort.

Before she had connected with Rias, she had connected with Naruto. Rias was like a sister, someone she was glad to have in her life, that she would do anything for. Hell, she was even happy Naruto had gotten her out of some loveless marriage.

No, what upset her was the fact that he didn't say ANYTHING before leaving. Didn't come back to let her know what was going on.

Naruto was a life line for her, for all of them. And for two days, he had left her worried sick and alone. She hadn't even gone to school on the second day, simply because she couldn't figure out how she should act. Didn't want people to see her weak and emotional.

Belatedly, Koneko realized that she should be able to function without the blond at some point, but it had been so unexpected. She had hated it. Even now, she didn't know whether she should cry, scream at him, or just hug the blond for being okay.

Any options were taken from her when Naruto wrapped the young girl in his arm.

He felt like a grade A ass, but he wasn't sorry. Not in the least. He would drop everything for any one of the girls, and even if it hurt the others, he wouldn't abandon one of them when they were in pain.

From the wetting of his shirt, he thought Koneko at least understood that much.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I was so focused on the issue...I got tunnel vision. I didn't mean to worry you." His soft voice caressed Koneko's ears and she felt tears leave her more rapidly.

He was an ass, Koneko was sure of that, but damnit if she didn't feel slightly better already.

"I promise I'll make it up to you. I swear." Naruto stared firmly as he let the girl go, keeping his hand on her shoulder.

He really should have said something. Asked Kurama to pass on a message at least.

Naruto was sure he'd be pissed too if someone he cared about just up and disappeared for almost fourty-eight hours.

"Y-you'd better." Koneko tried to sound firm, but the slight hiccup she released ruined it. Naruto just raised his hand and dropped it in Koneko's hair, ruffling it lightly.

"How about tomorrow I take you into town with me? I need to see Azazel about a replacement arm, I'll take you for some snacks okay?" The blond spoke with a grin. He was still a little bummed that he had made one of his girls cry, but he knew she would be happy to spend a day with him.

"But...school is-"

"I'll call the acedemy. I need to tell them something for my two day no show anyway, and Rias will need a pass too. It won't be a problem." Naruto cut off. He wasn't gonna give the girl an excuse. He was taking her into town, End if discussion.

Koneko let a small smile cross her face at the blond's insistence.

Naruto was an idiot, of that Koneko was sure, but damnit if she didn't love the man.

 **-KOQ-**

"Hey Akuri. Yeah. Yeah I'm sorry about that. Family issues came up, I had to take Rias back to her parents to get it all sorted out. I understand. Yeah, I'll be in tomorrow. I need to take Koneko-chan to the doctor today." Naruto spoke into the house phone. The Headmaster of Kouh academy was very fond of him, and very easy to work with, small blessing that.

"Rias will be out as well, kind of a decompression thing. I'll make sure everyone is back on Friday. Of course. Thank you." While Akuri wasn't ignorant of the supernatural world, being a reincarnated devil himself, however Naruto knew a small form of decorum was still necessary in this moments.

Hanging up the phone, Naruto noted the time, a bright and early 6:47 am. Koneko and Rias wouldn't be up till at least 7, and Akeno was already in the shower getting ready for the day.

Maybe he should make pancakes.

Course of action decided, Naruto made his way to the kitchen. Rias would want to talk later, he was sure, and Koneko would appreciate something sweet to start the day. Now if he could only figure out why Akeno still insisted on acting the part of a shrine maiden, the last few days would all make some sort of sense.

All well, he could question her on it later.

 **-KOQ-**

Rias awoke to a heavenly smell, it was light and like a kiss. A stretch and jaw cracking yawn was her response. It seemed Naruto was cooking again.

Naruto..

Rias' eyes snapped open and she set up suddenly. That's right! Naruto! That idiot!

Rias prepared to exit her room, stark naked, before she stopped. This was her room.

Her room. At home. In Kouh.

He had done it again, hadn't he? Saved her like usual.

Rias had to smile. How did he do it? Every time she was in trouble, any time she was upset, any time anything was happening, he was there.

 _'And not that unexpected if I'm honest.'_ Her mother's words replayed in her mind. Maybe she had a point. Naruto was like an unstoppable force. So kind and fair. Always doing anything he could to help.

He had taken Koneko's adorable wrath for her as well.

Rias gave a dreamy sigh, her hand laying over the swell of her breast. It wasn't fair damnit!

Maybe...maybe it was just time to accept it, and hope for the best.

Rias nodded to herself, decision made. For now however, she would get dressed.

Breakfast smelled great!

 **-KOQ-**

Naruto hummed a quiet tune as he and Koneko marched along the many shops of Kouh market district. He had decided to take his Little Rone shopping for some sweets before seeing that old crow. Something to distract her while his replacement arm was being attached if nothing else.

"Let's go there Naruto-kun." The soft spoken neko pipped up. Her hand was pointed at a small cafe like store. The name was shown as Nemije Sweets.

Naruto simply altered his path, a small nod leaving him. He was fairly distracted himself, were he honest.

Koneko was acting...open.

Her voice was still quiet, and she still avoided greeting others...but he hadn't seen her smile like that outside of the house before. Even her steps were as light as a feather. Almost like a skip. It was a strange sight.

Not something he minded seeing though.

"You're in an exceptionally good mood Rone." Naruto spoke cheekily. The girl just bobbled along, happy and carefree.

"You've been very busy lately. I...all of us. We don't get to spend as much time with you as we use too." The neko spoke back, a small joy in her tone. Her hand tightened around Naruto's, a small squeeze back was her reward.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. Hopefully things will quiet down for a while. I do miss taking you guys out." The blond replied.

It had been some weeks since their last little family outing hasn't it. Maybe he should look into a vacation or something.

A chime announced their entrance to the sweet shop. A greeting of "Good Morning!" reaching the duo. The clerk looked up from the clip board in his hand, back facing the counter and taking inventory.

"Well go on, grab what cha like." The blond spoke, chuckling lightly as Koneko ran into the store, wide eyed and bushy tailed.

He'd say it was like a kid in a candy shop, but that would be a bit on the nose for the poor Neko.

"Taking care of the little sister?" The clerk asked as Naruto approached the counter.

"Ah something like that. I made her pretty upset by disappearing for a couple days. Promised to make it up to her. It was either this or a rap concert." Both men shudder at that.

Love the girl, but she had the strangest taste in music.

"I know how that can be." The brown haired clerk replied, a slightly amused smile on his face. He turned his back and continued his previous count.

"You guys take card right? I'm not sure if I have enough cash on hand." Naruto's voice reached him.

"Oh yeah. Though I can't imagine it'll be that much." The clerk replied, a simple wave of his hand.

"All ready to go? Sure you got all you want." The clerk heard. See? Not so bad was it?

Only to drop his clip board in shock as he turned around.

It was a mountain.

A literal mountain. Taller than the blond from the counter top easily.

"Wha...wha..."

"Yeahhhh Little Rone has a pretty gnarly sweet tooth. That's usually how it goes." Naruto nodded in understanding as the clerk shakily pointed a finger at all the treats.

Honestly it amazed the blond. This girl could pack junk food away and still look so small and lithe.

Oddities abound.

 **-KOQ-**

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Naruto asked as he sat in the grass.

Koneko was curled up next to him, a happy little grin on her face, head resting in his lap.

They were in a small public park, just in the shadow of a tree.

The walk to the park hadn't been far from the town market, but all the same Koneko was determined to get as much time in with Naruto as possible. He didn't have to see Azazel for another hour or two anyway.

"Um!" The neko replied with a nod, her head only momentarily loosing contact with Naruto's hand.

It looked a little odd, seeing an adult blond, with one arm, pet a teenage girl on the head like a house pet, but the park was mostly empty, so who could complain?

Koneko blocked out the world. She missed this. Before, when she was still young and new to the Gremory Family, Naruto would pet her head till she fell asleep. As she got older, those occurrence became less and less.

But not today!

Today was a day of head pats and cat naps Damnit!

So she relaxed, sunk into the hard muscle of Naruto's leg and let the soft breeze wrap her up, the sounds of birds and bugs and life and nature flow through her.

Naruto just chuckled and shook his head ruefully, shifting slightly to cover the newly emerged cat ears that set upon the snow colored hair of the teen.

Such a strange girl sometimes.

 **-KOQ-**

Koneko hummed happily as she chewed on a candy bar. She and Naruto were currently in a fairly seedy hotel, but she didn't care. Today had been awesome!

Junk food! The park! Even a nap in the sun! Today was the best day!

"Ouch! Watch it asshole!" Naruto shouted, yanking his left stump back from the Governor-General.

"Well sorry! This shit is difficult! How the hell did you sever these cords anyway? Couldn't have been a knife." Azazel responded irritably. Damn scary blond's and their damn need for favors and limbs. He should be tapping some hot piece. But no. He was here, working on a dude.

Azazel froze for a moment, a shiver leaving him.

He needed brain bleach.

"Fuck! Azazel watch that damn soddening iron!" Naruto yelled once more.

The connections Azazel was working on connected directly to his nervous system, allowing light sensation through. It was like a molten pin prick every time that asshole attached a wire!

"The best day." Koneko said, once more grinning as she heard Naruto yell.

She may love him, but he deserved a little pain for her undo stress. Now she would forgive him.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Quite moving Dumbass and this will be done faster!"

Koneko hummed cheerily, another bite of chocolate devoured. "The. Best."

 **-KOQ-**

"I'm glad you had fun at least." Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the faint line that separated flesh and metal. It still smarted a little, but nothing to major.

God he forgot how painful that could actually be.

"It's what you get for fighting Sirzechs-sama." Koneko replied cheekily. She waved a flavored lollipop at the blond with a teasing smile.

He made it too easy for her.

"Come on, you know why I did that. Don't I already feel bad enough about it without you egging it on?" Naruto spoke with a pout.

While he still wasn't pleased with how he had acted, he had already apologized, and the Maou had been all too forgiving. Not much more to be done for it.

"Maybe, but you DID leave me alone for two days. I could have been hurt ya know." The girl shot back. There was no heat in her words. No anger or dissatisfaction. She had decided to forgive him already, she was only making a joke.

Even realizing that, Naruto stopped walking, drawing Koneko up short as well.

"Naruto-kun...?" The Neko asked.

"You're right..." The blond replied softly, eyes locking to the setting sun with a sigh.

He had avoided thinking about it too much, the things that could have occurred in his absence. What could have happened to Koneko? He knew the volatile situation taking place right now...she could have been in serious danger...

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan." Naruto spoke suddenly, making the girl jump at the completely unfamiliar way of address. He stared at her intently, eyes trying to convey the true nature of his apology. He had left her alone, in a quickly becoming hostile area.

He needed her to know how much of an idiot he thought of himself right now.

Koneko had a much different reaction to his words. He NEVER called her that.

"A-ah..it's...okay?" The neko replied, honestly confused. She felt like she missed a whole conversation. Koneko nervously looked at the blond, while she wouldn't tell him, she did love it when he called her that infuriating nickname of his...

Don't stop now! Today had been so good!

"Come on. Let's get back to the house. You do hav-"

"Please stop!" A shout cut the blond off, making the pair immediately take in their surroundings.

The both locked on to a girl, a teenager at most. She wore a flowing teal blue gown, almost black, a white veil with blue accents atop her head. She had her hands around the leather strap of a brown satchel, which was being pulled at by a burly man.

Naruto didn't even think before reacting.

"Hey asshole! Leave her alone!" The blond yelled, already half way to the girl's position.

The man swore loudly before taking off down the side alley a half dozen feet from him, Naruto in hot pursuit.

Koneko approached the girl, helping her to her feet from the position she had fallen in for the sudden break in tug-o-war.

"Are you alright?" The Neko asked, a small look of concern on her usually stoic features.

She was in a good mood, sue her.

"A-ah yes. Thank you..." The abbot adorned blond replied hesitantly.

It was a moment of awkward silence before Naruto exited the alley once more, a bruised and unconscious perp being dragged behind him.

"The girl okay Little Rone?" Naruto half shouted as he casually approached the duo, as if dragging a body behind oneself was normal.

A curt nod was his reply, and Naruto sighed. That was good. This city was getting more and more dangerous it seemed. Even for regular people.

"Well, I'm Naruto. This is Koneko, or as I call her, Little Rone. And I believe this is your attacker." Naruto said as he tossed the man forward, being rewarded with a weak groan.

Poor girl, she look petrified.

Maybe tossing an unconscious man at her feet wasn't the best conversation opener.

All well, he'd met people under awkward situations.

 **A.N. Yo guys! Sorry for the hella late update, my son just moved back state side so I've been all wrapped up in the adventures of a 4 year old. Woe is me. (not really)**

 **Short little filler chapter here, like I said just some bonding time with Naruto and Koneko.**

 **Next chap will fully introduce our favorite healer, so yay.**

 **Now, I'm sure some of you are curious, but let me explain. After Naruto's and Koneko's day trip, only a week has passed since Naruto found Issei being tortured. Issei was rescued on Friday, Rias talked to her mom on Monday after school, Naruto fought Sirzechs Monday night, dealt with the Phenex family on Wednesday, got back home Wednesday night, replacement arm on Thursday.**

 **At least, I think that's how it ironed out. I may be off a day.**

 **Not much in the way of plot here, but it's to be expected, filler, all it is.**

 **On a side note! I got an interesting PM the other day, and the message got me thinking.**

 **Would anyone like to do a Reading Of: for this, or any other story I have going on right now? I am all for it and support that idea 500%. I have like four "rules" on my profile about it all.**

 **Let me know!**

 **Another update in a week or two, DarkStar Out!**


	11. The Plot Thickens

"You know, you're making a habit of this Naruto-kun." Rias spoke blandly as she sipped tea from a glass. Currently, a portion of her peerage resided in the living room, all sharing in snacks.

At the teacher's perplexed look, Rias expanded on her statement. "This is the fifth 'stray' you've brought home." She spoke, trying to suppress a giggle.

"What are you talking about? Gasper and Kiba were the...Akeno was your idea first of all! And Little Rone was kinda ordered, not that I'm complaining mind you." The blond amended at the Neko's pitiful pout.

Weaponized cute. Who knew?

Rias simply shook her head at Naruto's blatant denial. He'd figure out one day that he simply couldn't turn away someone in need.

"Well, I am Rias. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss...?" The sentence was left unfinished, and Rias had to chuckle at the girl's attempt to hastily put her glass down and answer.

The clumsy type was it?

"A-ah S-Sister Asia Argento ma'am! T-thank you for having me." The girl sputtered our wth a bow.

She stayed bowed and was completely oblivious to the shared looks in the room.

"She's a nun!" Rias whispered at Naruto harshly.

"I didn't know! She was in trouble!" The blond whisper-shouted back, holding his hands up defensively.

Koneko shook her head, leave it to Naruto-kun to invite a nun into a devil's house.

She perked up at that thought. ' _There's a joke set up in there somewhere._ '

The thought was quickly pushed away at the munch of a cookie.

"Ara, Ara, Naruto-Sensei seems to be making a whole collection out of girls Bochou." The joint glares from Rias and Naruto just made Akeno laugh.

"Ah...is...something wrong Rias-san?" Asia righted herself as she heard the tense muttering, the looks she received for her question just filled her with unease.

"Ah! Yes yes! Of course! My apologies Sister Argento, just discussing a small issue with my caretaker." Rias shot Naruto another withering glare.

"I...see..." the nun replied, her head tilting cutely in confusion.

"I must thank you, had you not interfered I may have been seriously injured." The nun carried on politely, a small smile crossing her face as she directed her attention to Naruto, who just waved her off with a shrug.

To him, it really was nothing. Someone needed help, and he was able to oblige.

"It's not problem, though I do have to wonder, what's a Sister of the faith doing in Kouh?" Naruto asked as he picked his tea up and took a sip, a thoughtful expression on his face.

The local Catholic Church had been in a state of disuse for some years now, and aside from the Fallen and that Bastard...

Naruto narrowed his eyes, a stray memeory striking him.

"Oh! I was sent by the church!" The girl beamed back happily. "One of the Cardinals requested I assist in something in the name of our Lord, though he never specified." While the others around the room seemed mildly interested, Naruto made his interest blatantly clear.

"Tell me Sister Argento, this Cardinal...what was his name?" The eldest of the room asked, his face a calm mask. Valpar still had connections in the church. He may be looking into this a bit too much but his gut was rarely wrong.

"Father Angelo. He said the Deccan, Father Valpar, asked for me specifically." The nun replied as she stared at Naruto in confusion. She wasn't sure why he was asking such a thing.

It was only years of training in self control that Naruto didn't shatter his tea cup.

 _'So this is the nun they mentioned...'_ "I see, I'm sorry to inform you Sister, but the church here hasn't been in use for some time. Are you sure they mentioned Kuoh specifically?" Naruto carried on, his eyes cutting to the other girls in the room, pinning them in silence.

He could inform them about the situation later.

"Well no, not specifically. They flew me to Kyoto were I met with some other memebers of the church. They directed me here." The girl replied happily. If it was God's will, she would happily go where ever the church commanded. It was her duty!

"Tell me Sister...do you have any...gifts?" Naruto probed lightly. He didn't want to tip his hand, even if this girl genuinely seemed to be a good person.

"Ah...I...yes I've been gifted by Our Holy Father." Asia spoke softly, her eyes moving to the table. This man seemed nice, and he didn't appear to want to hurt her...perhaps she could trust him...

"Would you be willing to tell me what it is Asia?" Naruto leaned forward. He was sure of it now, this was the girl the Fallen had planned to use that cross on...but for what?

"...I...I am known in the Vatican as the Holy Maiden...Our Father saw fit to bless me with the miracle of healing." The young girl looked at the table, her voice trailing off. Naruto could pick out the melancholy in her tone easily. She wasn't being fully honest with her situation. Not lying outright...omitting something.

"Healing you say?" Naruto replied, now fully invested in his own theory.

This girl must have a sacred gear. Twilight Healing by the sound of it. Something incredibly useful given it's ability to heal...anyone really. The Fallen must have wanted to take it from her for something.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. ' _That something is what bothers me though...what is that Crow and his lacky up too.._ '

"Naruto-kun?" Rias voice snapped Naruto out of his train of thought, and her concerned face was met with a half forced smile.

"Ah sorry about that. Sister...would you be willing to take a look at a student of mine? He...was hurt recently and has been in a coma since. I convinced his family to allow him to be treated here, but so far we've had no luck waking him." Naruto pressed on, uninhabited by the shocked looks he received from the girls.

Issei was still under, and someone with Twilight Healing had just landed in his lap. There was no way he wouldn't take this opportunity.

"Certainly!" The young blonde spoke hastily. This man had been kind enough to save her! The least she could do was help him!

 **~KOQ~**

It always came in flashes. That pain. Those memories. That brutal, soul wrenching betrayal.

Issei has been lost in the dark. He didn't know how long. Just...walking. At first he had ran, to where he didn't know, just ran.

As he grew tired of that, he walked. Slow. Steady.

The path never changed. It was always a brick street. No houses. No landscape.

Just the road.

Was he dead?

Part of him hoped so. The pain from before had stopped, but he knew it would start again eventually.

 _She_ had enjoyed showing her control of the situation.

Issei shook his head and banished those thoughts. He didn't want to think about _her_. That...monster.

Issei stopped in place. He looked forward, and then back along the long path he had traveled. Perhaps he really was dead and this was his own personal hell? It was a depressing thought, but then, it could have been worse.

It would make sense as well. He had spent so long lusting after others, perhaps his damnnation was to be secluded till judgement day?

Issei took another step forward. Then another. Once more, his pace quickening with each foot fall.

Once more he ran. He ran and ran as fast and as hard as he could, but nothing changed. Same stones. Same blackness.

Tears welled in Issei's eyes, and a hoarse broken scream left his throat, painful and loud.

He didn't want to be dead! He didn't want to leave everything behind! What about his friends! What about his family!? Why him!?

Why did _she_ do that to him?!

 _"Come on Issei-kun! I have something cool to show you."_

 _"It's through here. Can you hold my hand? I've always been afraid of the dark..."_

 _"These are some friends of mine. They promised to help."_

 _"Kill you of course."_

 _"You hold something. Something dangerous. It's my job to make sure you never harness it."_

Shut up.

 _"What? Did you think I actually cared?"_

Shut. Up.

 _"I'll admit, I did have some fun on our little date, but really, a pathetic human like you? How could I actually care?"_

Stop.

 _"You are nothing. A waste of exsistance. That is why you are here. The thing inside you is what we need, you are just a part of the deal."_

Please...stop...

 _"Of course I never loved you. But I knew you'd fall for it. So easy. So gullible. Like all humans. Bat my eyes and you fall all over yourself for me."_

Please...

 _"This will hurt. A lot. I hope you don't die. Not at first anyway. You humans have always been the Almighty's favorite, I wonder how resilient he has made you. Beings of his own image. How I hate you."_

Enough.

 _"Scream Iseei. Beg. Cry you pathetic mongrol! No one is coming!"_

Please!

 _"You're right, he is far more resilient than we thought. Max out the power output. Let's see if we can't speed up the process."_

Issei ran harder and harder as the memories of that horrible night chased him, hunted him like a fox would a hare.

The darkness creep ever closer, threatening to swallow his very soul.

Make it stop.

Make it stop!

"MAKE IT STOP!"

 **~KOQ~**

Naruto actually had to put some strength behind himself to stop Issei from thrashing, the nun had awakened him, but he wasn't sure if it really had been the right move.

Issei has awoken screaming bloody murder, clawing and grasping at the air. Naruto was positive the boy had damaged his voice by the way he had screamed. It took all the blond had to stay his hand from releasing his student from that soul sucking tormant that filled Issei's scream.

"Get the nurse! Now! Asia I'm going to need your help in calming him down!"

The girls were each frozen in shock, Asia having an expression of horror. She must have never expected this kind of reaction. She was frozen stiff, and Naruto knew he would be in his own.

"Rone, I need you to grab his legs I can't hold every part of him!" It took a moment for the girl to even acknowledge his words, but a shout of her name made the young girl snap to.

A red gauntlet appeared on Issei's hand and immediately tried to crush Naruto's nose. A blow the blond just took in stride, he knew the boy had no idea what he was doing, he couldn't fault him.

Naruto trapped the teens arms, one with a foot, the other with his own hand, before flashing through a set of one handed seals, before tapping the middle of Issei's forehead. The boy seized once. Twice. Then was once more unconscious.

Naruto breathed a sigh. He tracked his eyes to the gauntlet that had made a damn good attempt at breaking his nose, watching as it faded from reality.

All this over a goddamn dragon. He wasn't even sure if Issei could recover from this!

"..op.." was the soft mutter that grabbed Naruto's attention. The eldest of the room watched Issei mutter in his sleep induced state. It wasn't the same as before, that cry of fear and defiance and the desperation to escape whatever was tormenting him.

"What...what was that..?" Rias' voice echoed throughout the room, and Naruto slumped of the bed. He was getting to old for this.

"That...that is the price for seeking power for the sake of power. That is the price for trying to grasp something you should never be able to." Naruto replied solemnly. He had seen things like this before in his home. People driven mad by power or others seeking them for it.

Physical wounds were easy. Child's play for even the worst of magic users. Mental scaring like this though...Issei would relive that night for years. The blond had never felt more useless. He had failed a student when they needed him most and now, that student was paying for Naruto's failure to act.

"Is...will he be...okay?" The blonde nun asked, her hands running along Issei's form, the glow of Twilight Healing proudly on display.

"I'm...not sure. This could be a one time thing, or her could act like this anytime something triggers the memories that left him in such a state. An extreme form of PTSD if you will." Naruto sat down in the floor, his back to the bed. He should have killed those Fallen. Azazel was sure to have punished them in some way, but Naruto doubted it was enough.

Naruto lightly hit the back of his head against the bed. He was so careless. So stupid. He should have kept a closer eye on Issei. He knew something like this could happen!

A small hand rested on his shoulder, that lead to the worried face of the nun that had been gracious enough to lend her add. He was grateful for the girl, really. With Issei at least awake now, they could begin the long arguise task of rebuilding the boy's psyche.

"Would..would it be okay if I stayed here?" Her voice was soft, caring in a way. "Issei-San seems to be in a great deal of pain and...you've already done so much to help me..." the girl trialed off. Naruto smiles at her, gratitude pouring from the expression. He wasn't sure what kind of help Twilight Healing would be for this kind of issue, but he was grateful for it all the same.

Naruto was helped to his feet as Akeno came back in with the nurse Ajuka had loaned him, who immediately sat about checking the leads to Issei's body.

"Put him on a drip with general anesthesia. I don't want him waking up alone, no telling how he'll act." Naruto voiced, not even taking the time to look at the nurse. It was a tough call to make, but he didn't want Issei flying off the handle again. Especially when alone.

"Asia...would you be kind enough to watch over Issei for me?" Naruto asked, wanting to make it clear to the girl what she would be doing if she stayed. "We have a lot to discuss, but for now I need to make a few calls."

He wasn't surprised when the girl just pulled up a chair beside Issei's bed, though the fact she held his hand did get a raised eyebrow. He was quick to dismiss it however. Probably just a moral support thing.

As Naruto and the girls walked out of the room, Rias couldn't contain the question that tumbled from her lips.

"Why did you seem like you knew how to handle that? I wasn't aware you had dealt with patients like that before."

Naruto just kept walking his reply bringing the others up short.

"Back in my home, I once witnessed a torture victim kill his nurse, then himself. Like Asia, the nurse had taken out of his medically induced coma. We needed the information he had kept from falling into a group of rouge hands."

Naruto stopped, tussling a hand through his hair. "I had been on hand, mostly as punishment for acting like an idiot. Changing bed pans, stuff like that. I was so shocked...by the time I realized what was happening the man had already driven the pen into his carotid artery."

None of the three new how to respond. Something like that...

"From now on, I don't want any of you in the room when Issei is awake. I can't risk you getting hurt because he isn't in the right head space."

He never turned around to see the muted nods coming from the three. He knew they'd listen.

Naruto carried on, back to his office. He needed to talk to Ajuka.

 **~KOQ~**

The knock on the office door stopped Naruto from replying to Kurama, the two having been in a deep discussion about how to handle the teen male laid up in one of the bedrooms.

"Come in." Naruto called through the door, already sensing it was Asia on the other side. The girl hadn't left Issei's side in the last few hours, so he had sent Koneko to stand watch over the boy while they talked.

Asia had a right to know what was really going on, and he intended to ensure that.

"Thank you Mister..." the blonde trailed off as she took stock of the large, nine-tailed fox laid out along the carpet, the rails waving lazily behind it.

 **"Take a picture, it'll last longer."** Kurama snarked, huffing lightly when Naruto threw it a disapproving stare.

"Kurama be nice." The blond shot out. "Thank you for coming to see me Asia. As I said, we have a lot to talk about. First of which is where you are."

The blonde girl approached the desk Naruto resided at, curiosity filling her. Wasn't she in Kouh?

"I must admit...I haven't been fully honest with you." Naruto started, leaning back in his chair. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Teacher at Kouh academy and Head of Security for the Gremory Family."

The blonde's eyes widened in understanding. Anyone aware of the supernatural new the names of the biggest players, it came with the territory. While Asia was a nun, and a mostly innocent teenage girl, the Vatican had warned her of the largest threats in the human world. Devils.

"So...you are a Devil...are you going to kill me?" The nun asked. A part of her was terrified. This woman was the Head of Security for one of the most influential families in the known underworld.

It would be like breaking a twig for him.

The fox off to the side made her jump, the deep raspy laugh it let out confusing Asia to no end. Naruto only added to that as he too began to laugh.

"Nothing of the sort!" Naruto spoke quickly as his laughing died down. "A lot has been happening in the city lately, and you are tied to why Issei is currently kept under sedation."

Asia just tilted her head cutely, not understanding what her fellow blond meant.

"Tell me Asia...has there ever been rumbling of dissension in the Vatican?" Naruto spoke seriously, his earlier mirth now gone.

"I...suppose. A few of the Papal Knights often speak of a great battle coming to the Churches doors when they believe no one is listening." Asia admitted embarrassedly. When ever they returned with an injury to the Vatican, they wound up before her. More than once she had heard of a coming battle that would shake the foundations of the church.

"I see." Naruto moved from his chair and pulled a book from the shelf behind him. It was leather bound and seemed hand crafted.

He dropped it on the desk with out preamble and began flipping through the pages.

This was HIS bible. All the information he had been able to gather over the years on Valper.

"Myself and several others in the various factions have been tracking Valper for the last few years. He is the reason you were sent here, but his end game would have seen you in the same, or worse state than Issei." Naruto stopped at a page that held a photo of a metallic cross, leather straps wrapping around each cardinal point of the cross.

"This is a new device that Valper has funded the creation of. It...tears the sacred gear from any individual attached to it." Naruto pushed the boom toward Asia, allowing her to look over his notes.

The girl looked pale as a ghost as she read through the findings, her hands trembling.

"Issei was 'lucky' enough to be used as their first run. The model the Fallen had was a prototype." Naruto carried on as he moved to a near by table and began preparing two glasses. Even if underaged, the girl would need a drink after this.

"But...if that's true than they meant to use this device on me!" Asia shouted in shock. Well, at least she caught on quick.

"Exactly. They wished to have your Twilight Healing as far as I can guess." The blond sat back at his desk, pushing a glass of whiskey across to the girl, who just looked at it in shock. Was that for her? She was too young to drink!

"If...if you know this, why wasn't Issei saved before they could use the cross on him?" Asia asked, looking back at the book. Flipping through the pages showed have drawn blueprints for other plans as well, along with varying locations throughout the world. It was all very well done.

"I didn't know about it till a few days ago. Azazel, the Governor General of the Grigori, came to me and asked for my help in finding a wayward scouting element. The Fallen who originally placed Issei on that hunk of metal." The blond sipped his drink, relishing the burn as it traveled down.

"What I don't know is hurting my students, and I know there is something YOU aren't telling me." Naruto spoke, making the girl look up in fear.

He didn't want to push her, she seemed so sweet, but he wouldn't risk anyone else.

"I brought you here so we could be honest with one another. Tell me your story Miss Argento, were we go from there will be based on the question I ask you at the end." Naruto leaned forward, steeping his fingers together.

For a moment, the girl looked scared, conflicted.

But as most do, she broke only after a few moments in silence, and the truth poured from her lips.

 **~KOQ~**

"I see.." Naruto said as Asia finished her story. It sounded cruel, what the church had done, but it would make moving forward much easier.

"I...I didn't mean to deceive you Mister Uzumaki...I just..."

"You didn't know if you could trust me, something incredible smart for one so unjaded by the world." Naruto gave a light praise, something that darkened the light rose on the girl's cheeks. She had gone through three glasses of his whiskey by now, and Naruto couldn't blame her.

Her life had been one bad hand after another it seemed.

"So...where do we go from here?" Asia asked softly. She felt much better getting that all off her chest. Though her chest also felt funny. Itchy. Hot. Her face was warm too.

"That depends on my next question, remember?" Naruto asked, a small grin on his face.

"Do you think you can work along side the Devil's to bring this bastard to justice?"

Asia looked up at the older blond in shock, her eyes wide and her hands clinching around her empty glass.

"W...what?"

Naruto downed the rest of his glass, the fifth cup burning just the same as the others. He wasn't anywhere close to drunk, but damn did it help him focus.

"Something is coming Asia. Something big and I don't know if I can keep it all together on my own. I plan on having Issei help when I can get him back in his feet, but that could be months away. I...I need people I can trust. People that have an outside opinion on the matter. I have several Fallen, Devil, and Youkai working with me on all this, but your skills and knowledge are invaluable." Naruto looked the girl in the eye, hating himself for asking such a thing of such a kind girl.

Rias and her peerage still lived in their Rose tainted world, the leaders of the factions could only act in so many ways.

He needed people that could stand beside him, damn the consequences.

Asia looked at the blond, saw the fire in his eyes and the will and need to do what's right. This was the first time someone had needed her, she realized. Not just her skills, but her as a person.

It felt good. Very good.

Kurama watched the girl carefully. Naruto hadn't lied, she seemed kind and innocent, so he knew the blond was tearing himself up asking for a girl like her to possible risk her life against some unknown threat.

But he could also see this girl would agree. Naruto still had that power. That charm. That charisma. People would walk into a fire if he asked, people that had no real right of actually caring about the Blond's opinion of them.

They looked to him for guidance. The lost, the broken, the thrown away. Kurama would have laughed if it wouldn't have killed the mood.

Naruto, King of the Misfits. It had a nice ring to it.

Kurama wasn't surprised when the two blond's shook hands. Less surprised when the blonde girl stumbled from the room. And even less surprised when Naruto sagged in his seat as an aura of melancholy washed over him.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

Kurama has expected the question. Naruto had lost sight of who he was over the years, no longer a shining beacon to the shinobi world, just a man trying to do what's best.

 **"You do what you believe is the answer. I follow along because you have never lead me astray."** Was Kurama's only reply. It may have nudged the blond with it's snot, trying to make the man crack a smile.

The hand between it's ears showed the appreciation of the gesture.

"Thanks Kurama."

A huff was Naruto's only reply.

 **A.N. Yoooooo! Bet ya didn't see that coming!**

 **Now before anything, yes Asia is very OOC. I needed her character to be a bit more level headed and worldly for the plot to unfold later on.**

 **Issei is going to be much the same way when I finally get around to his character arc. Think damaged war vet.**

 **Now for how Issei reacted when he woke up, I did that for two specific reasons. 1.) He has been trapped in his own head for days, reliving that nightmare, I think attacking the first threat you see upon waking is wholly expected. 2.) To show how damaged he actually was. Physically, he is fine as can be, mentally? Not so much.**

 **Now, as to why Naruto isn't including Rias and Co. in his skeems, can any of you honestly think the blond would do that based of how I've had him act this story? His entire time in DxD has been dedicated to protecting Rias and her friends, he wouldn't put her in harms way if he could avoid it.**

 **And let me be clear! Naruto. Is. Not. A devil. He's just using people's preconceived notions against them! Originally he was actually meant to be, but I decided to change that between chapters 1 and 2. Akeno is Rias Queen.**

 **We'll meet some of the characters in Naruto's little team in the next few chapters, a few OC's that are really just to advance the plot, maybe a few guests, haven't really decided on whose who here. Though the Hellsing Organization will make a debut, maybe not next chapter but I'm definitely putting them in. Fun stuff!**

 **I'm dealing with churches and monsters, I can't waste a group like Hellsing by NOT including them. They won't have much to do in the way of character development as it'll just be their regular team, minus Alucard.**

 **Seeing as Naruto killed Dracula.**

 **The hospital story about the ninja and nurse was entirely made up by the way.**

 **I think that's all, so let me know what ya think!**

 **DarkStar, Out!**


End file.
